The Right Time
by Da'khari
Summary: Mercedes Jones is an only child, guarded from the outside world since birth, at 19 years old she is given the opportunity to visit her dream place, she can't believe she's going to be let loose in America, she has a wish list, a protective father and a driving ambition - Own this not the show Characters are restricted but some New Directions, of 1, 2 and 3 are named plus families
1. Chapter 1

**The Right Time **

**Monday**

Merceceds Jones had turned 19 years old and had finally been given the keys to the kingdom so to speak. She was a Gharnaian Princess, kept heavily under guard because her Family's lifestyle meant there was always the possibility of her getting kidnapped. They were a prestigious family, not royal by bloodline but by wealth, the fact that her Father's name was King didn't help either, she'd been home schooled by women from the local nunnary and guarded from life, and everything living outside their grand 140 acre home, known to the villagers as the palace

Her Dad was very well known in the record industry, as a song writer, producer, manager and his label was well utilised by some of the biggest names in the industry, she didn't really know that growing up as a child, but found out when she was around 17 years old. He'd got a head for business, that was all she knew and she'd followed in his footsteps getting her head around the workings of business, she'd schooled well and was hoping to venture out into the world of college depending on her offers over the holidays. Her dream was to go somewhere in America, she'd always dreamt of living there, but only the angels knew how she was going to manage that with her Dad being so security mad about her and her Mother

There had only ever been one man she was hopelessly in love with, he brought her absolutely anything and everything she wanted, spoilt her to the point of sickness, and for her he could do not wrong, she fondly called him Daddy, unless she was being extra spoilt about something he dared to say no about, and then it was Father or even your husband, if she was speaking to her Mother in vexation

Her Dad had recently caught her watching MTV and dancing around her room rather provocatively dressed to some hip hop song she'd been in love with on that day, and banned her from listening to certain channels, for which she aired her disapproval to her Mother in various forms. She just couldn't understand how one of the biggest producers in the industry was so against that life for his own child, couldn't he see she only wanted to be like him. He knew that music was a dream she needed to come true, he'd made fun of her singing when she was young but now she was 19 he wasn't laughing anymore so she assumed she did alright, all she knew for certain was that she was destined to find a way to get to America and be one of those Diva's singing some raunchy song that got all the girls feeling sexy and the men thinking sex. No she didn't know what all that was really about, but her favourite subject became biology when she got to about 14 and she made sure she researched the topic thoroughly, since those days she'd had regular healthy dreams about how some of that biology might feel. Put together with the music video's, movies and documentary's she exposed herself to, she felt she was adequately armed for an adult encounter

She couldn't believe her luck, 6 months after her 19th birthday, when her Mother suggested to her Father that he might educate her by taking her to California USA with him for the pending presentation in honour to his contribution to the music industry, he was going to be given an award in line with work he'd done across various genres and countries, she'd finally reached heaven

She'd fancied herself as some sort of writer and had several songs written with music that she was eagerly waiting to descend on the world with, she was maybe waiting for the day when her parents let her go which she figured was going to be around 20 when she got into college. Her plan was to record one of her songs and let it off on purpose, because once she was exposed to the world it would be pretty hard for Daddy to contain it and hopefully he'd be forced to let her express herself through her music.

It was the day before her trip started and she still hadn't made her mind up about what she wanted to take, there was so much, she'd packed her case of clothes that Roz had secretly brought her in, she'd used them so far for dress up when she turned her TV on and got into costume to do the dancing like the music video girls, or pretend she was in a studio full of rappers singing her heart out while they all looked on as she smiled before picking one of them out for hot sex. her favourite song came through her earphones so she grabbed her brush, tapped her calf length black dress down and started her diva session

_"The hours, they turn into seconds whenever I'm with you, and it feels like the minutes are running away from me, too_  
_ I could just live here in your arms, I don't wanna move, cause the way that you love me, it makes me feel like I'm brand new_  
_ You tell me that we can stay here forever, and me, I foolishly believed, cause nothing can last as long as we want, baby_  
_ But I just can't hide it, I want you to stay here with me... "_

she sang the lyrics from **'Enough' by Fantasia **her diva outfit was, luckily, much like her own style, as she sung waiting for the amazing bridge, as she walked around her room singing, trying to make a choice of clothing for her case

"Mercedes" Clara; her Mother, shouted as she walked into her room stopping her from quickly walking around her rather large bedroom throwing everything from her cupboards onto the bed like she was leaving never to come back "You know your Father told you about this music" her voice warning as Mercedes sprung across the bed to grab the control to pause the song and turn the TV over "And what's all this?" she looked around her daughter's room at every piece of clothes the girl owned littering the floor and bed "It's for a week sweetheart, you don't need all this"

"What if I get there and I've forgotten something?"

"You'll probably buy it" she laughed "Your Father is prepared to spend his money"

"But what if they don't have the specific thing I need?"

"If this is too much for you we can cancel"

"No it's not too much I'm just excited" she giggled "I'll get Roz to pack my bags, she'll know what I need"

"She will" Clara laughed at knowing just how to clip her wings "So did you research like I told you?"

"Yes I did, Los Angeles is ranked the fourth largest economy in the United States, One out of every eight United States resident lives in California and More turkeys are raised in California than in any other state in the United States, three facts" she smiled

"You didn't have to look very far to find that out" Clara laughed

"You know I learn better with the visual" Mercedes laughed

"You learn better from books and hey" Clara called to get her attention "No messing about when you get out there, first sign of trouble and you know your Father will send you back, he hasn't got time for it"

"I know, I don't know anyone to play up with, I'll be fine"

"You better leave it that was lady" she took the kiss Mercedes was giving her "Now get some sleep, you leave early tomorrow" she smiled "I think the bit you missed on that was **'I can't get enough cause I need you, baby, baby, by my side, you can give me your time, a****nd I'll always ask for more, cause forever just ain't long enough"** she sung laughing at her daughter

"Get you" Mercedes laughed at her Mom even knowing the song

"What you mean, your Daddy's in the music business, why wouldn't I know it?" Clara asked her daughter

"I didn't mean it like that" Mercedes frowned, she was talking about the bit her Mom had chosen to sing

"I know baby" she chuckled

"Goodnight" she smiled, moving the quilt with all her clothes on top of it to get into bed

"Goodnight" Clara laughed, shaking her head at the girl not even bothering to clear her mess up before getting into bed "You can help Roz with that in the morning" she pointed to the mess on her bed

"Will do" Mercedes smiled covering her head for sleep, but as soon as the door clicked shut she was up, her TV was on again and she was humming along to the TV playing loudly in her earphones **"It's so hard to let you go, baby, that's how I know it's real love, I fight, but my feelings show, they came rushing in just like a flood..." **she hummed along eventually she tired and lay trying to find some lyrics to her new music she'd got in her head, this one was strange, it came to her music first and she was trying like crazy to fit words in, it felt like this one was going to take her somewhere, she hummed writing and crossing out until she finally fell asleep with her notepad on her chest and nothing on the page

**Tuesday **

She didn't get much sleep once daylight started peeping through, she had her room to put right and Roz was in almost a second past 4am to help her pack, she sat on her bed folding clothes wondering whey she hadn't taken the opportunity to do this last night when she wasn't at all tired "You can leave me to it if you want Mercedes" Roz told her

"No it's fine I made the mess" she picked up another garment telling her only friend who just happened to be her personal maid "But I'll be sure to bring you something back for all your help"

"You're parents pay me well"

"I know but, I want to buy you something"

"Thank you" she smiled "How's the song coming on?"

"I have the music set in stone now, I don't know the words yet, and of course I need a bridge"

"Listen to you" Roz laughed "All musical"

"I'm not really, I don't even know if I'm using the terms in the right context, it all sounds so technical when Dad says it" she frowned "I'm a want to be" she laughed "You know I've always wanted to go to America"

"I know but I think you should leave the romance to your Prince, your parents have that set out already"

"I know but..." she looked at Roz wondering if she should carry on the conversation "What if he's some placid, bald headed guy called... Carl or something, or a really African name like Lizwe" she frowned at Roz's smiling face

"Lizwe is a fine name" Roz straightened her face to tell the girl "Plus you know anything even resembling a boyfriend over there and you'll be straight back home"

"Maybe not a boyfriend, what about just a fling, most girls my age are..."

"...Are what?" Roz put her hand on her hip asking the girl

"Not virgins" she smiled

"How do you know that?"

"Were you a virgin at my age?" she asked the grown woman in her 30s

"No but I'm different"

"Why don't you think I have the same needs? you told me I'd know when it was time for me, and I think it's time"

"You have to wait for your husband"

"I want to be ready to understand what my husband needs when I finally marry" she laughed

"It's your life, and your body, but just be careful" she told her taking the last piece of clothing off her and putting it in the draw "And just think how angry Mr Jones would be to find you'd done that behind his back" she told her, as they heard her Mother's voice

"Mercedes" Clara called "It's time to go"

"I'm coming" she flicked the TV in her room off, said bye to Roz, promising to think seriously before doing anything and made her way down the stairs, smiling at seeing her waiting bags at the door, excited that this was really happening

"Now remember..."

"I know Mother behave or Daddy will send me back early, I know" she rolled her eyes smiling "We'll be fine"

"I miss you already" Clara hugged her daughter "Bring the bags across and load them" she ordered the porter, Mercedes stood watching her bags getting loaded while her parents said their usual goodbyes, twenty minutes later she was watching the helicopter lift off to take them to the private plane in Accra. Mercy had probably travelled outside her home three in her entire life, she remembered when her Grandma died they went to a graveyard, it was late in the night and they literally got out the car threw some dirt and left. The second time her Mom had been taken to hospital, for a reason she'd never been told, and they went with about five cars and an ambulance to bring her home, and the last she's spent a day or so in hospital before the bed and everything was transported home. She'd often seen her Dad fly off this way but, this helicopter trip was alien to her, she was smiling for the adventure. It was scary to say the least, there were times the machine swayed that she could gladly have screamed, but the thought of not going the America stopped her reaction

There was no time to think once they got off the helicopter, they were rushed across the airport and shuffled into a waiting train like transport which took them and their bags to a secluded area, guards holding and pushing back the crowd as they moved through it, Mercy was scared but her Dad had his eye on her so she couldn't show it, that old carrot called America dangling in front of her

They passed through a quiet corridor and seconds later she was standing in a cream and green cabin "Sit here" her Dad pointed at a cream leather recliner chair before siting on the one beside her "Strap your self in" he told her showing her what to do, by doing his own "You can take it off once we lift off and the chief pilot tells us we can" he smiled "You've been very brave" he leaned in to tell her "Once we're in the air I have business with these men" he pointed at the four men sitting in the chairs behind them "You should find everything you need through that door, and Emma will bring you anything you want, and call you for lunch" he pointed at the woman standing close by in a blue skirt suit and white blouse "Unless you're asleep of course"

"Okay" she smiled snuggling into the chair, it was like getting into one of their cars, the quiet of the machine made her know she was in a different place, They sat for a while listening to the conversations while people busied around them and then there was only Emma left and the door shut, the plane hummed as it moved off like a glider there was no rattle as she'd expected or jolts, just straight ahead, Mercedes sat wondering for a while how the thing was ever going to take off going so slow. Suddenly the machine rounded on itself and straightened up, there was a roar as the engine fired up, her head pressing into the head rest with the force of speed it quickly picked up, she was scared, she grabbed onto the arms of the chair as she felt the plane lift, she knew they were off the ground. The plane had taken off and risen in the air, it was going higher and higher as she watched through the window, the buzzing sound much different to the noise of the helicopter and when she looked down, everything seemed so much smaller than in did on the other flight "We're going really high?" she looked at her Dad asking

"We have a long way to go" he smiled "Chew this" he gave her a toffee to chew, she didn't argue she opened it and popped it in her mouth before she felt her Dad grab hold of her hand, a while later the pilot's voice told them it was safe to release their seatbelts "It's just been done I hope you like it, it's especially for you" he nodded at the white door down the isle telling her, she sat for a while watching the plane rush through the air at the speed of light no bumps, jolts or banging just the silent hum of a well oiled machine

"I'm going to my bedroom" she turned to tell her Dad "See you for Lunch" she leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting up to explore, she opened the door and smiled at the teal and cream room, her favourite colours, a bed with pure cream silk linin and a teal fur throw across it, a couch, a recliner chair with a seat belt on it, a door at the side of the fitted wardrobe leading to a lush bathroom with gold taps and teal and cream towels. She turned back into the bedroom she gasped at the size of the TV on the wall before grabbing the remote to turn it on, smiling when she realised she had even more channels than she had at home, her Dad must have forgotten the restrictions he'd put on, she had unlimited internet access and time. She dived on the bed with the remote in hand, she had plenty of time for gaming but first she needed to catch up on her favourite MTV, because she was going to be a part of all that in a few hours

During the adverts she took great pleasure in looking at the scenery as they passed over cloud after cloud, a hour or so after lift off she heard the pilot telling her she was passing over some place she was supposed to know something about, she looked out the window for a second but at that point she really wasn't interested, she was in costume and the only thing of interest was MTV, Trey Songz was on and he had some girls falling all over him, of course she was in the video, in her mind, actually she was the lead dancer that he allowed to sing with him sometimes, she'd been doing that for a while now, she smiled as she danced along with the other girls knowing that at the end of the song he was going to throw caution to the wind and ask her to be his girl "It's going to happen" she told herself, she really needed to get into this California vibe

Lunch was formal and quiet, Mercedes had never felt uncomfortable in the company of her Dad but today was different, there were four men and her and everyone was looking around the table like they had something to say but weren't allowed to speak because she was in the room "Sweet" her Dad finally broke the silence smiling as he spoke "This is Mr Hummel" he pointed at a half bold headed man "he's a dear friend and the business solicitor" he watched as Kurt smiled at his daughter "Mr Schuester" he pointed at the guy she thought smiled a lot "He's also a friend and my Executive Producer, does a lot of the video's and stuff" he smiled at Will "Mr Hudson looks over the Pop artists, we have quite a few on the books, maybe over 100" he looked the youngest of them all, at around 30ish "And Mr Puckerman, he looks after the R&B artists we have about 150 of those, it's a pretty big family" Mercedes smiled but more at him than with him, someone needed to tell the man mohawks had gone out of fashion back in the stone ages, somewhere around the 80s if she remembered her history right

"Pleased to meet you all" she smiled looking at each one, before the silence fell again, she saw her get out card, she picked the desert bowl up and looked at her Dad "Can I take my dessert to my room?" she asked unwilling to pass up this perfect opportunity to leave the table

"Of course" he smiled, watching as she got up, and filled her plate before leaving them to it

She smiled as she went back to her room to get into being an American, she was so looking forward to meeting all the stars, falling in love with a rapper maybe or just to have sex with one for a hot minute, she fell asleep with her dreams and woke up to her door being knocked "Yes?" she called "Just a minute" she quickly changed the channel on the TV and sat up "Come in" she set a smile on her face

"You're late for dinner Miss" Emma told her wheeling her food in "Everyone else has eaten already, your Father said I should bring this in for you"

"Thank you Emma" she smiled at the frail looking ginger haired woman before looking out the window at pitch black except for speckles of white clouds in the distance below them

"You missed dinner with the pilot and the rest of the crew" she smiled

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry I missed that"

We've been in the air for nearly 12 hours we land in JFK in a while, just to fuel up and get a mini break, and then it's another maybe 10 hours before you actually get to Monterey Airport" she smiled "Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you Emma, thanks for this" she looked at the trolley full of food

"We'll let you know when you need to put your seatbelt on" Emma told her before she turned and left her alone

They landed an hour later, got off the plane and ending up in another departure lounge alone, food and drinks were in abundance but she wasn't hungry she sat back getting more excited about getting to her destination. Nobody had ever mentioned how boring airport lounges were, actually she never knew they existed until this flight and now she knew it she vowed to herself, if she ever got the chance again she'd prefer to mix with the majority, a long awaited 4 hours later they were making the last leg of their journey by air

Mercedes was very comfortable in her own company she'd grown used to living that way, and anyway her favourite things were reading, writing her songs and sleeping and she couldn't get much of that done with people nattering in her ear. She'd snacked out while trying to write more lyrics for her song, gave up after an hour and watched a weepy movie, it was just making background noise she wasn't even listening to it the melody wouldn't leave her alone, eventually she was yawning again and inevitably she fell asleep.

She was woken by a change in the engine noise she was startled for a second before she remembered her Dad was on the plane and nothing bad could possibly happen. She stood in the window watching the lights go off below as the plane seemed to rush towards daylight, it was a funny thing to watch like they were racing to catch time

"Mercedes" her Father walked into her room "Could you get dressed sweetheart, we're going to land in just over an hour"

"Okay" she smiled moving towards the bathroom to do as she'd been told, humming her music as the water hit her skin_**,**_ she'd spent so long in the shower she had to rush to get ready, she was anxious to get a glimpse of this new place that for some reason held a part of her life, she didn't know exactly which part, but she knew once she got there she'd know. she sat next to her Dad excited for the touchdown, listening to the pilot talking them down looking out the window at everything he talked about, conscious that her Father was squeezing her hand "Alright?" she asked as the wheels touched down

"Fine" he smiled

It seemed like minutes latter when the plane finally came to a standstill at Monterey Airport, from there they drove a few miles to Big Sur where they were presented with the very secluded Post Ranch Inn, in total they'd been travelling for well over 22 hours excluding the stop. They'd stopped at the airport for a 30 minute stretch before the last leg of their journey and now they were being asked to get into yet another car having reached their destination, because apparently, they didn't let just any car use their roads because of the cliffs and dangerous tracks. The views on the way up to the Inn were spectacular, her Dad was noticeably edgy for having to leave some of the guards at the gate for the ten minutes it was going to take for the hotel to get up to them, but when they finally stopped they were looking out over the calmest ocean you'd ever want to see, the place was so quiet, the staff so accommodating, one minute there was a rush of staff running around inside the apartment, everyone getting everything prepared for them for their stay, the next they were all gone and Mercedes was sat on the balcony looking out at the view with total silence all around her. It wasn't what she'd expected she'd dreamt of cars bouncing along the streets as people sang dirty songs, women walking around half dressed showing off their beautiful bodies, music blasting from every orifice of the city, instead she got peace, total peace.

**Wednesday - Day 1**

**Big Sur **

**11:00**

"Mercedes" her Dad called from somewhere inside the apartment, disturbing the silence

"Daddy" she got up to go see what he wanted, finding him with two champagne glasses in his hand in the main room

"I guess a 19 year old can try some of this under adult supervision" he smiled handing her one of the glasses of champagne "It's complementary" he smiled letting go of the glass "Cheers and happy belated birthday" he smiled kissing her cheek. He'd been away on business for her actual birthday and he'd promised he'd be back for the evening when they'd planned a lavish family dinner for her, with her parents and the Nun's in attendance, but he hadn't made it, she was bothered but not as much as he'd thought, she was used to him being at work. She'd secretly wanted one of those parties that were full of young people, even if he'd had to buy them in to pretend to be her friends, she'd pictured the aftermath being empty bottles of alcohol all over the place, evidence of people having sex in the pool, damage to property, urine in the fine china, but if his guilt had got her on this trip to California, she was happy he'd felt it "We need to talk" he looked over at the couch before stepping off towards it, she followed "What do you intend on doing now you're here?" he asked

"I don't know" she smiled not daring to tell him about her wild dreams

"So you're just going to sit around here for a whole week?" he looked around the white and wood surroundings smiling

"Of course not" she giggled "I thought we could go see some of the beaches, see redwood forest, visit Los Angeles to see some famous people, the golden gate and maybe even Alcatraz" she smiled excitedly

"Sweetheart I'm here for work, I'm not going to get to do any of that stuff" he frowned "And those places are so far apart you'll need a plane to get around them, you need to look more local"

"Well so far I've seen water, trees and guards" she laughed

"That's where I come in, I've got this bodyguard Mary, she'll be around later today, hopefully she'll be able to take you to some of those local places I'm talking about and keep you safe at the same time, she comes highly recommended"

"A bodyguard?" she asked "What do I need to be protected against here?"

"You need to be protected everywhere you go sweet, hip hop's a messy place" he warned "Plus Mary needs cheering up, her parents have passed recently in a tragic accident"

She wanted to protest in the biggest way, a bodyguard wasn't going to bring her into the depths of hip hop, she was never going to meet her prince charming with a bodyguard hanging around her, and worse still, how was she even going to fall in love, but all she came back at him with was "Oh that's so sad" and she meant it, anyway she had no intentions of being sent back home at this stage, she sat listening to him talking about this Mary woman for a while before she made her excuses and went back to her room, she was mad about it all, she was 19 not 9 years old, she was going to college later on in the year and he was still treating her with kitten gloves, she loved him to death but sometimes, especially times like this she wished he'd back off and let her get on with her damn life "Whops" she held her mouth at thinking that swear

There was more wood in her bedroom than she'd ever seen in any room in her life, and her house had many rooms, the outside wall, stretching across the front of the room were made of glass, the only brick visible was the breast wall her bed rested on, the other two walls were clad with glossed logs. The middle glass window was a sliding door leading out onto a patio with wooden furniture on it melting in with the scenery, about twelve steps across and two steps down from her patio sat a round jacuzzi with four seats and about ten steps across and five steps down from that a pool, she was going to enjoy her room, at home she had to walk through the house to get to the jacuzzi and this pool was private enough for her to be naked if she wanted

She sat outside calming down, when she got to her happy place again she went out to join her Dad for a couple of hours, just looking round the beautiful surroundings, they headed to the Sierra Mar, a restaurant on the complex, for lunch, the fresh fish was exceptional, Mercedes was stuffed, the only place she needed after all that food was her room, she left her Dad and his friends, talking shop and went back to the apartment, daring to grab another spot of champagne before sitting out on her patio, to work on some words for her song, humming more of her melody to the sea,_ s_he smiled at the fact that all she'd come up with so far was _**"Da da da"**_ but feeling totally relaxed having overdosed on good food, champagne, mixed in with the thought of the perfect man and fresh air, she was ready for it, she smiled as she closed her eyes

It was in those, what felt like hours she went off to her warm, wet place, her mind wondered off into that place where her ideal man lived, her thighs rubbing together as she reeled in the pleasure that damp spot had in store for her. If she had to put into pictures this ideal man of hers there'd be a fair few men standing in that line, sometimes there was one very handsome Kendrick other times there where a few of them all paying her body some personal attention, in different exotic places.

Although it felt like there had always been some slow burning passion before her arousal, in reality it took seconds for her mind to get to that perfect place in her sleep, once it was there it was like these unstoppable body grabbing waves of joy happening, nearing the end of it she was having to force her eyes to stay closed to prolong the pleasure, that familiar feeling of wanting to pee came, she lay watching her own face smile as she burst through it and surrendered to that familiar wet pleasure pumping through her body

"Mercedes" she heard jumping out her sleep as she body jumped with her orgasm, hearing doors shut and people talking, she got up wiped her face, checked her clothes and went to go see what her Dad wanted "Mercedes" he smiled as she opened the door and stepped into the room "This is Mary, we spoke about her earlier, she's here to make sure you go where you want safely" he smiled at the woman before looking back at his daughter

"Mary" Mercedes walked towards her smiling "Sorry for your loss" the woman didn't look as bad as she thought she was going to, she was in her maybe early 40s with blond neat hair tied back, a kind face and dressed really casual in jeans and a white top with a jumper tied around her waist "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too Miss Jones, and thank you" she smiled

"Mercedes please" she giggled "I keep looking for my Mom when I hear someone call me by my surname"

"Sorry Mercedes" Mary smiled "I've had a briefing from your Father, but should we just jump to it and find out some of the things you might want to do, get a plan together?"

"Sure" Mercedes smiled

"I have some suggestions" she smiled following Mercedes over to the couch, her Dad stood watching them together for a while, smiling at knowing he'd made the right choice. "You should try horse riding" Mary told her

"Joke right?" Mercedes asked laughing "That's not been something I've been keen to do for a while now, I was thinking more visiting other cities and landmarks and things" Mercedes sat spouting her wish list to Mary, talking about the golden gate, Alcatraz, dropping hints about Hollywood and Downtown like she was familiar, while Mary smiled at her naivety, letting her go on for a while before she told her which parts of her expectations she might actually get out of her holiday and how far away some of those places were. Her Dad jumping in at one point to let her know there would be no overnight stays outside of the hotel unless he or Mary was with her, of course Mercedes missed out the hip hop, falling in love and losing her virginity bits, she guessed she'd have to take care of those bits herself "So how soon do you think we could start this adventure?" she asked now they'd mapped out places she might find interesting that were much closer than she'd originally suggested, it didn't look like she was actually going to get out of the village called Big Sur for the foreseeable, she sat thinking if that was the case surely Mary's suggestions were better than looking at greenery for a week

"We could start tomorrow after breakfast, we could stretch this over say 5 days, give you some you time in between"

"I sleep a lot" Mercedes laughed

"4 days then" Mary laughed

"Okay, so here's the thing" she laughed not believing what she was about to say "You've managed to twist my arm, we're starting with the horseback tour in the morning" her eyes wide at the prospect of doing something totally out of her comfort zone, Mary definitely had the gift of the gab "This better be good" she laughed at Mary trying to get her over her fear of horses

"It will be fantastic" Mary laughed getting up to leave Mercedes to it "Enjoy your evening" she told her before turning to Mr Jones "And you Sir" she smiled walking towards the door

"And you yours" Mercedes grabbed the nearby cushion, watching Mary leave, she was feeling like she was going to make a real friend of this older woman before her holidays were up, there was something to very much like about her "I'm off to my room" she told her Dad when the door shut, she needed to freshen up

She sat on her bed humming her tune, there were still no lyrics yet and she needed to work out a plan B, Mary needed to get her to where she wanted to be without knowing that was what she wanted, she couldn't believe Hollywood was 300 miles away

The afternoon went fast, pretty soon Mercedes was in the shower thinking about what she was going to wear for dinner, she looked up noticing another door for the first time, the only reason she knew it was there was because she'd seen some sort of frame in the ceramic tiles. she wrapped the towel around her as she stepped out of the streaming shower and headed towards it, smiling when her touch made the door spring open to reveal a mini gym. Of course she went in and looked around smiling at the TV on the wall in there, now she could turn the shower on and sing to her hearts content "After dinner" she told herself rushing back to get dressed.

Her Dad always insisted on dressing for dinner, lunch he was never that bothered about, but for dinner every day, if he was around, the family went all out, it was his time to hear about what his family were up to, she didn't think just because they weren't home they shouldn't follow tradition. She smiled at her choice of a short sleeved, cream jump suit with red buttons running down the front with matching Lubertons, when she saw the nicely dressed table for six with linen placemats and napkins, gold cutlery and crystal wine glasses along with jugs of water, because she'd made the right choice

She looked at the settings knowing that her Dad would be sitting at it's head and decided to float around the living room until he made an appearance to tell her where he needed her to be "Not hungry sweet?" he walked into the room asking, she turned at his voice

"I was just waiting to see where you need me to sit" she smiled

"Anywhere you want" he looked at the table telling her "Take this end, I'll talk the other"

"I agreed to try horse riding again with Mary tomorrow I need some stuff, can I go shopping later?" she asked

"I don't want to stop you from doing anything you want to do, but I already told Mary we didn't need her today so, if you could shop on line and I'll get Artie to collect it I'd feel better"

"On line?" she asked wondering where she was going to get money from for that

"Sorry sweetheart, I don't have a choice on that, here's the card" he handed her a gold card

"Card?" she looked at it in his hand before taking it from him

"You were supposed to get this for college, so don't tell your Mom I gave it to you today"

"What I got my own money?" she grinned at the unforeseen freedom that had just been afforded her

"Don't be silly about it, we're trusting... I'm trusting you" he frowned

"I won't" she smiled genuinely, there was truly nothing she needed except for her clothes for riding tomorrow

They sat in their allocated chairs waiting for everyone else to turn up and some 7 minutes later dinner was being served, Kurt was trying to liven the evening up with his corny jokes and semi-enchanting stories, that might have been interesting had she been 10 years old but she was 19 and not into adults except her parents. She sat eating pieces of her succulent stake stealing glances at her Dad as he shared smiles and giggles with her, she was sure he was laughing at Mr Hummel rather than with him, that made it fun for her, she'd never seen her Dad in that light, he was generally so straight laced always talking business and making hard decisions.

It was dessert time by the time her Dad actually contributed to the conversation and then it was only to add her to it "Are you alright Sweet, these Gentlemen aren't boring you with their stories are they?"

"Not at all" she giggled "I'm actually enjoying myself"

"Leave her alone, she's the only one actually laughing at my jokes, this is a hard audience" Kurt told him

"She's laughing at you" Finn, laughed telling them

"We're all laughing at you" Noah told him, everyone sat watching Mercedes giggle until it became infectious

"Okay that wasn't that funny guys" Kurt looked around the table telling everyone

"I beg to differ" Finn told him still laughing

"It's your girl's laugh, it's infectious" Noah told everyone "Make her stop" he laughed

"Okay I'll stop" she covered her mouth to muffle the laugh for a while before she forced herself to stop "Sorry" she told Mr Hummel

"It's alright... really" he smiled at her "There's nothing much else to have a laugh about is there?"

"I guess not" she smiled at the man she was warming to him, to all of them really

"We're talking business later on so I won't see you before bedtime" her Dad smiled at her, the smile was mixed in with a hint of proud for the way she'd handled the situation "And I'll be out before you wake up in the morning, it's going to be like that for a few days now" he frowned "But" his eyes widened "I've arranged for us to have a late lunch tomorrow as a treat"

"That sounds exciting" she smiled at her grinning Dad "Is it alright if I take my dessert to my room, I'm meeting Mary early in the morning so I need to get this shopping done and get my rest?" she asked

"Of course" he smiled watching her take chocolate brownies, macaroons and a mixture of fruit from the selection "Goodnight sweetheart"

"Goodnight gentlemen" she smiled as she walked the length of the table to get to her Dad

"Goodnight young lady" Mr Schuster smiled at her, echoed by the others

"Goodnight Dad" she kissed his cheek before leaving the men together

She quickly completed her shopping all at one shop and sent the details to her Dad before she lay on her bed with MTV playing in her ear, trying to think of words for her music before drifting into dreaming about life in down town California, and ending up in a raunchy sexual strings free relationship with yet another rap artist, of course she woke up too early, bursting with sexual energy again, and nowhere to throw it, and as usual she threw it into another stab at some lyrics for her music, I need a bridge, never mind words" she threw the book down and grabbed some fruit, how the hell was she planning on walking into a damn studio and pretending she had something special, if she didn't even have her damn song, she did as she'd promised herself and spent nearing 45 minutes in her new found gym before jumping into her bubble bath, jetlag soon caught up with her and she was sleeping within ten minutes of jumping out of the hot bubbles


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2 - Thursday **

Mercedes got up earlier than usual, yes she'd gone to bed early but she knew she was up because she was terrified of being close to a horse again, it wasn't like she wasn't familiar with them, she actually owned one at home, but one of her first experiences resulted in her being thrown off it and that ended with her being laid up in bed in traction for nearly six weeks, so from that accident she'd just built a wall around the animal. Her order had come and was sitting outside her bedroom door with a note pushed under informing her of the delivery, she opened everything up and laid them out on her unmade bed, smiling as she sat in the mirror at her dresser pinning up her hair, because if she was going to make a fool of herself today she was going to look good about it, she straightened up her striped jeans look jodhpurs with protection at the knee, ankle, hip and seat everywhere because she wasn't getting caught like that again. She slipped into her classic black riding boots and patted down her favourite lucky love and hip hop T-shirt, before tucking it in and buckling her black matching belt, she was ready for the day. She grabbed her helmet and threw it under her arm before picking up her gloves and flashing them off before studying the full picture for a second, now satisfied, she made for her entrance into the lounge to get a response from her Dad

"Morning" her Dad smiled as she walked into the dining room

"Morning" she replied wondering why his smile was wider than usual "Everything alright?"

"Yeah fine, all the better for seeing you sweetheart" he grinned wider "Brings back memories"

She sat eating bits of her breakfast wondering how Mary had actually managed to talk her into this damn morning. She'd assured her these horses were of a different breed known as Icelandic, shipped in from Iceland; a place she'd learned about from books, and these were known to be much kinder than other breeds, they had a smoother trot, moved slower with no sudden moves therefore a lot safer and she'd agreed to put her life in Mary's hands and trust her, she told herself that this activity was that wall of trust they were building ready for this week long adventure they were going to have together

She grabbed her last bit of toast as the door knocked, knowing it was Mary ready to take her to her death, they said their good morning, her Dad had a conversation with Mary and then they were gone

It took well over an hour to get to the place, and the size of the animals put Mercedes into a panic straight away, she imagined one of them falling on her again breaking every bone in her body this time "It's alright" Mary grabbed her hand smiling, the next thing she knew she had the reins to one of the beasts in her hands, it must have weighed over a ton as she felt her whole body jerk from a move of it's head

"Gentle" the instructor told the beast, Mercedes was surprised when the animal actually looked in the direction the voice came from and bowed it's head in what seemed to be obedience, she smiled feeling instantly relaxed at that

"Just walk around with her" Mary smiled "Just gently pull the reins"

Mercy did as told letting out a yelp when the animal moved along with her "Good girl" she smiled at the horse getting a bit more confident with every step

"Okay" the instructor said after about 5 minutes of walking her around "It's time to mount"

"Already?" Mercedes asked uncertainty in her voice, she looked a bit apprehensive on the outside, but inside she was shivering like hell, she felt like she was doing that last walk to the electric chair and nobody knew it was happening except her

"She's fine" the instructor told her, she was sure she heard a laugh in his voice, and made to comment on it before she reminded herself, she was a princess and her job was to rise above such rudeness

"Okay" she stopped walking and made ready to follow instructions, her concentration focused on the horse and the voice telling her what to do with it

"I think you'll need a mounting block" he smiled at Mary before he moved off to go get one, she followed his step by step instructions until she was neatly sitting on the horse, feeling really pleased with herself for only needing to be told each instruction once. There was some confusion around how she should hold the reins but she soon got to grips with it and went riding off around the trail following the leader

They went around a trail, then half way around it, they practiced dismounting and walked for a short while before practicing mounting again and making the rest of the journey back, which ended them up on the beach, going as close to the waters edge as they dared for about a mile before they came up on another dirt trail, and somehow after just 45 minutes they were approaching the starting post from another angle, "Okay stop" she heard panicking at forgetting how the stop her horse "Hold up" the voice said again this time much closer to her as she felt a hand pull at the reins

"Oh, thank you …." Mercedes turned to show gratitude to the person that had just saved her life

"Stacey" the girl smiled

"Stacey, thank you, I really enjoyed that"

"Pleased to hear it, please come again"

"Thank you" Mercedes smiled looking down at the blond haired girl with blue eyes smiling back at her, as instructed she sat waiting to be shown how to dismount the horse correctly again without hurting it or herself

It seemed like an age but the guide finally got to her, he stood telling her the various ways she could safely dismount the horse, Mercy sat listening to the guy, it wasn't the same guy as half an hour ago, it was the first guy but she hadn't noticed before the ride how young he was, he must have been around her age, green piercing eyes, fan gelled hair at the front the back tucked under a woolly hat, with a green and orange wool interior jacket, ripped jeans and a check shirt, his near new Timberland's finishing the look, a song ringing through her head confusing her "So which one are we going to trial?" he smiled up at her, she hadn't heard a word, she was too busy checking him out

"Could you help me down please" she looked at the height from which she was about to fall and opted for a soft landing

"Assistance" he smiled holding his arms up to help her down, there was something familiar about him but she didn't spend too much time trying to figure it out, she'd already made enough of a fool of herself, she was sure he'd caught her checking him out

"Thank you" she smiled when her feet hit the ground, **_"__I'm drawn out to you like a moth to a flame__" _**she smirked at him holding onto her when she'd already hit the ground, and winced with him when his hand left her waist and their hands accidentally touched passing an electric charge through them

He stood trying to figure out what had just happened, everything inside him wanted to rush at this 'God give me patience..' repeating in his head as he stood watching her check her finger and shaking it, smiling at the fact that she'd just felt the same as him. His eyes unwilling to leave hers as he stood with what he knew was a ridiculous grin on his face, flashing through his mind just then was a recurring conversation he'd had with his Dad about what might happen when he met the girl of his dreams and how he'd know, he looked down at her wondering if all that stuff was real, dazzled by her smile, flinching at the slap that came out of nowhere, he rubbed his face, while hers told him she had nothing to do with the slap 'I need that smile to help me through the pain' sprung to his mind "Talk about in your face" he mumbled to himself, suddenly remembering he needed to break the silence "What did you think?" he asked, turning awkwardly to walk back towards Mary with her

"It was good, I wasn't as scared as I thought I was going to be"

"Good, hope to see you back" he smiled nodding at Mary before walking off again

"Nice eye candy" Mercedes looked at Mary smiling before looking back at the man walking away from them, sharing a smile as their eyes met

"Mmm" was all Mary had to say "Did you enjoy the ride?"

"More than I thought I would, and that second one was whoow" Mercedes looked back again at the guy that had helped her down "Nice eye candy, don't you think?" she asked Mary again

"Mmm" Mary replied again looking back at the boy she was talking about "Your Dad was right about the horse riding then?" she smiled

"What... Dad told you to take me?" Mercedes stopped walking to ask

"Yeah apparently you have a few horses going to waste at home" Mary smiled

"We do, or should I say we did" Mercedes laughed at her Dad's game "But he'll need to change them all to Icelandic's" she laughed

"I think he already has" Mary laughed as they jumped in the car to make their way back to Mercedes hotel. They had to get back for that late lunch date she had with her Father, there was no prior agreement about night working for today, so once Mary delivered Mercedes back to her Father, she was finished for the day. They eventually parked up outside the hotel reception and sat talking for a while, Mercedes was still on a high about getting over that fear of hers, Mary was a saint and she just couldn't be grateful enough

"Thank you so much for that experience Mary, I really didn't think I was going to do it, let alone enjoy it" Mercedes smiled "I promise not to put a dampener on anything else you or my Dad suggests" she laughed

"The rest are closer to where you're staying, so we should be able to do maybe a couple at a time, we'll start at lunch time treat ourselves to a meal at the Tap House, you can meet some of the locals, then maybe go check out the Henry Miller Memorial Library, get another one of your Father's wishes in before we get lost in the enjoyment of it all" she laughed

"A library?" she asked

"Yeah it was one of the questions your Father asked in the interview, and I suggested this Memorial its a bit of a history lesson too, he seems big on learning"

"Oh he is, I was home schooled by Nuns"

"How did you find home schooling?"

"I have nothing to compare it with, so for me it was good"

"Well you seem level headed" Mary laughed

"I think some would call it naïve" Mercedes giggled

"At the very least it's their best shot at giving you the best start"

"I understand that I've had a privileged life, my parents never let me forget it, and I don't want to forget it if I'm honest, but one thing I do think they're right about is knowledge, you can never have too much"

"You got that right" Mary laughed

"Library it is then" she smiled, leaning back in the car to watch the driver of their private car come over to open the door for her to get out "Tomorrow" she smiled at Mary leaving the car to get into their private car which brought her up to the cabin.

Of course no one was there, she sat in her room watching MTV, because the dream was still very much there, she needed a plan to get to Rapville, but if there was going to be a chance for that to happen she had to obey orders so she jumped in the shower to get ready for this late lunch, she stood in the shower still trying to scratch impossible words for her song out, nothing was coming she was getting more than frustrated. She stood patting down her yellow bow on the back of her skirt, it was a tat extravagant but she wasn't going anywhere in it, she'd probably be sitting with her Dad's friends again, probably Mr Hummel, telling their far fetched stories. she put a smile on and walked out into the main room where she could hear everyone was already waiting on her arrival

"Sweetheart" her Father walked across the apartment smiling "I've brought the artist I've been working with for my presentation to come meet you" he laughed at her shocked face "You're always singing those songs to yourself I thought you might like to meet one of your idols in the flesh" he kissed her cheek as he got to her "This is …."

"India Arie I know" she smiled at the Diva standing in the same room as her "Nice to meet you... Miss Arie" she finally remembered what to call the woman, moving in to hug her, giggling at being so personal with her idol

"Mercedes" she smiled taking the hug "Please call me India" she smiled before Mercedes offered her a seat

"I love your music" she looked at her still smiling "And I think I'm in love with you"

"Thank you" India giggled "I'm performing for, and presenting, your Father's award for his work in the music industry on Saturday, so I was hoping we could sit together for a while this evening and talk about what you think about him as a Dad, make it a bit more personal and sincere, if you know what I mean, that's if you don't mind?"

"God, of course" Mercedes gasped at India asking her permission

"I know how us girls are about our Daddy's" she laughed

"It will be fine, I have no insecurities" Mercedes fanned her off telling her

"So" India sat on the couch turning to face Mercedes "I hear you want to break into this business?" she bounced on the couch settling in, making herself comfortable

"Not break in, not really..." she sat wondering what to say to stop alarm bells going off for her Dad "I mean, my Dad has my life mapped out already, but I'd love to have at least a go at it, see how it feels..."

"Guaranteed, if it's for you, once you taste it for the first time, you'll find it hard to let it go"

"Oh I will let it go" she laughed conscious her Father was listening in the wings

"So let's hear what you have"

"After lunch" her Dad called over, confirming for her that he'd been listening to every word

They sat down to a hearty vegetarian lunch of grilled melon caprese salad; melon with mozzarella a sprinkle of oregano and rocket, Mercedes couldn't stop talking about her Dad at first, he was so many things to her, but when she eventually took breath she turned to India with stars in her eyes "So what's that life like, the industry?" she asked feeling the need to know everything about the high life, because that was going to be her life someday, lunch finally finished while India talked long about what she knew. Her Dad eventually got bored of the girly stuff and left them to it, telling her he wasn't sure if he was going to be back before bedtime, Mercedes smiled "Goodnight" she kissed his offered cheek watching as India hugged him and thanked him for his hospitality and the opportunity to meet them both

"Goodnight Mr Jones and thank you for letting me meet your daughter" India smiled again after they finished talking

"No problem" he told her before looking back at his daughter "I'll see you tomorrow for sure" he touched her cheek lovingly as he spoke "Enjoy" he told her before he left the room, Mercedes sat thinking she could get used to this if he was going to leave renowned artists with her every night, nodding her head for India to follow her into the living room

"So" India smiled as they got up with their soft drinks to leave the dining table for the more inviting couch, having watched Mercedes' Father leave the apartment "Lets hear this sound"

"I could sing you a nursery rhyme or something" Mercedes smiled

"Girl, how old are you?" India asked

"19" Mercedes sassed

"And you still a virgin?" she smiled "I like a conscious woman"

"That's all to do with this arranged marriage thing my Daddy's got going on, and the nursery rhyme thing was a joke" she waved her hand around trying to look cool

"But you're still a virgin, and you can't sing soulful music without feeling the sex, love or even a broken heart of it"

"I'll sing anything, especially if you sing with me" she laughed

"I only know my own songs" India laughed

"I'm up for that" Mercedes laughed "I know all your songs" she went to her piano smiling "I'm so into that new one Steady Love at the moment" she giggle "Which one do you want to sing?"

"What princess wants '**Steady love'** I guess" she laughed following her across the room

"Great, that was my go to song when you dropped it, let's go for it" Mercy laughed as she got to the piano, India sitting beside her, both hitting the ivories and enjoying the musical banter before Mercedes looked at India waiting for her to start singing, Mercedes started giggling when India sent the intro back to her "Okay" she chuckled waited for the beat before she started singing this icons song back to her

_**Mercedes: **Ooh, steady love, ooh, steady love, **India: **Ooh, steady love, ooh, steady love_

_**Mercedes: **The way that he looks at me when he holds my hand, h__e wants everyone to know I'm his woman and he is my man_  
_ We can talk about anything, he's got nothing to hide, h__e's not afraid of his feelings, he's not a slave to his pride_  
_ He's giving me love, so steady, h__e touches my heart, now I'm ready, h__e touches my soul and my spirit_  
_ He's giving me love, so steady **India: **(love me so steady)_

_**India: **Ooh, steady love **Mercedes: **__Ooh, steady love_

_ **India: **I have never met a man that I wanted to be his wife, a__nd then he came along, it's so natural to make a life_  
_ Cause he's a perfect compliment, cause I'm a boss in my world, b__ut when we're together, he just makes me feel like his girl_  
_ He's giving me love, so steady, h__e touches my heart, now I'm ready, h__e touches my soul and my spirit_  
_ He's giving me love, so steady **Mercedes: **(love me so steady)….._

"Girl you are good"

"Thank you" Mercedes smiled, playing out the rest of the song, they played around with a few more songs for the evening, India promising she was good enough to get out there and try, warning her about the guys and fakes she'd come up against and giving her some insight into the hip hop life she was mega excited for getting the vibe first hand

"I really mean it, you're really good" India told her "I've got to watch out for you" she laughed "Especially with your Daddy being who he is"

"Girl you're India Arie, there's only one India" Mercedes giggled "And you're in my apartment singing with little old me" she rolled her eyes in disbelief "I need to pinch myself"

"I pinched myself before I walked in here" she laughed "Look my time is up, but I'm looking forward to hearing you again, just tell your Pops you're spending the weekend with me, and we'll get something done"

"What you mean in a studio?"

"Yes studio"

"Don't even play with me like that, because I will turn up" Mercedes warned

"I want you to turn up" India hugged her before grabbing her purse to make her exit "Here" she gave her card to Mercedes "That's my direct line"

"Thanks" Mercedes hugged the card smiling

"No, thank you, it's not every day you get to sing with a real life Princess" India laughed, they stood at the door hugging before she turned and left the apartment, Mercedes was on a high for the rest of the night, Spotify was on with her new India Arie playlist on repeat while she sang her heart out.

She ate dinner alone and stayed in the room for the remainder of the night, spending most of it looking at the four walls scratching for words that wouldn't come, while thinking surely this wasn't going to be life for the next 5 days when there was so much going on out there.

Her mind finally letting her rest as it fell on the lit guy from the morning activities, there was something there, she knew he'd felt that electricity that passed through them, she was so close to bursting for that second it made her giggle, she sat up wondering if she had and that was why he was looking at her funny when she looked at him. She finally puffed her pillow smiling after promising herself that tomorrow night she was going to branch out and check out what she'd heard called the night life, if her Dad was working late again "But first I'm going to check out that lit guy" she told herself closing her eyes with him on her mind, she was determined to take herself there and finish off what he'd started in her

**Day 3 - Friday **

The day started with two bangs, the first one had burst out of her body like she'd imagined a shot would jerk her when it entered her body, she smiled as she stretched with satisfaction at Mr Lit finally making it to her party. The second bag was literally a bang, it seemed like a quiet lake had turned into a disaster lake when a yacht somehow malfunctioned, before she could think the word breakfast there was someone at the door telling her Dad the details of it and that he shouldn't worry as she walked into the living room "Don't worry it's nothing that will affect our stay" he closed the door turning to tell her, like she'd been worried about something that happened well over a mile away

"I wasn't worried" she smiled as she walked towards him

"Good" he smiled "How did you get on with your new friend last night?"

"We got on fine, she said I could come visit her when she's not working"

"I knew that would be fine, she couldn't stop talking about you, last night I guess you impressed her"

"She impressed me, we sang together" Mercy told him still happy about it

"And what about the rest of the day"

"I guess Mary will..."

"I mean the horse ride yesterday"

"Oh" she grinned "With all the excitement last night I forgot to say thank you for that, I got over it, enjoyed it even"

"Good" he smiled walking her through to the dining room "Don't forget we have the presentation tomorrow night, and you're my plus one"

"Father daughter night" she smiled kissing his cheek before sitting down to breakfast

They'd almost finished breakfast before her Dad told her he wouldn't be home until the early hours, he had rehearsals and meetings that he needed to get out the way, smiling as she frowned at him "It is a business trip sweetheart"

"I know, I just didn't think I'd be staying here totally alone"

"You can stay here or I can have Mary take you to hers if you don't feel comfortable staying here alone"

"If I feel uncomfortable later I'll call her to collect me, is that alright?"

"That's fine" he smiled

"Mary's coming at lunch time we're going to the library" she smiled as they neared the end of the meal

"You know I'm pleased about that" he smiled

"I know you put it in her head" she giggled

"She assured me you'd enjoy it" he told his giggling daughter

"I know that was an order" she smiled getting up to say her goodbyes "I'll see you tomorrow" she kissed his cheek and left him to get ready to leave

Mary turned up closer to 1pm than midday "Hope you're hungry, we're going to eat" she smiled

"I'm ready" Mercedes grabbed her purse, she was more than ready to get out there and see what was happening "Dad said I could maybe stay at yours if I feel lonely later on, did he contact you?"

"Yeah, he did" she half smiled

"If it's a problem, and you don't mind you could come stay here" Mercedes offered

"No, it should be fine, it's part of the contract" Mary smiled

"So what's this Tap House place?"

"It's a beer and wine bar" Mary laughed "It's got the best "Shops, Mexican food, I love the tacos, the feel, it just feels like the core of the town"

"I thought you had to be 21 to go to places like that?"

"We'll sit outside and we're eating that's all and getting to know each other" she smiled "Plus I know the owner"

They got in the private car and made their way to Mary's car at the reception before making the 20 minute journey to their destination, Mercedes smiled at the homely feel of the place. They played some game machine's, met some of Mary's friends and had big dirty burgers with fries, a treat and a half for Mercedes who had only ever seen the real thing on TV. She'd had a burger before but it was made at home and it didn't taste as greasy as this one but it was fun for a one off kind of thing.

They'd been there for well over two hours before Mary finally started saying bye to people, full on kissed the guy behind the bar and they left "I know what your thinking" Mary laughed as Mercedes face as they got into the car "He's Dwight, my husband"

"Oh" Mercedes face softened at the information "He's nice, reminds me of someone"

"Hmm" Mary smiled looking at her

"You always say that" Mercedes laughed

"Do I?" Mary looked at her

"Yeah I said it about that cutie yesterday and you said the exact same thing"

"That's because I have orders" she looked at her smiling "No strange men for you"

"I don't think yesterdays hunk was strange, he was cute, fit, lit, alright, whatever they say in these parts"

"So the Henry Miller Memorial Library is just down here" Mary cut in changing the conversation

"And todays nice was I like your husband, he's polite and he obviously loves you"

"Thank you, I think" Mary laughed

"You know my cutie had big, strong, gentle hands too" Mercedes nudged her giggling

"Mercedes" Mary laughed

"And big feet" she laughed out loud

"Here we are" Mary smiled as she brought the car to a halt and got out "Let's go learn about some more nice people" she told her as they got out the car and made their way to the entrance of what looked like a manor house

"Oh" Mercedes frowned as they walked into the so called library for not seeing what she'd expected, there were some books but it was a Memorial Library, she stood wondering why she hadn't taken her Mother's advice and researched everywhere before she went, she'd have at least had some conversation right now "I thought it was books"

"It is, but there's other stuff, there are performances here too" Mary moved off wondering around "You'll find some rare books, grab one you fancy and read the review, if you like it buy one" she smiled "Just have a browse"

"Okay" Mercedes smiled walking away from her, the guards moved with her

"Not too far" Mary warned watching her walk away mesmerised, her Father was right, this place could hold her attention for hours, Mary could see it in her eyes, she was in another world, so much so she forgot about the bodyguards following her around the place. She left her to it for a long while before she finally went to get her "It's getting late, have you decided what you're doing?" she asked as they paid for the items she wanted and left the library

"Can I come back to yours, and I'll call the car if I change my mind later?"

"Sure" Mary grabbed the bag of goodies Mercedes had brought and put them on the back seat before getting into the car to make the next journey in silence, watching the road go by as they chased the sea edge for a while before branching off into woodland for about five minutes before coming face to face with the most beautiful lake, they were about 500 meters from the waters edge when Mary took a sharp left and minutes later they were sitting at some black metal gates

"You live here?" Mercy smiled at the ranch gates with Evans written across it

"Yeah, it suits us it's just outside of town, quiet and private"

"No wonder Daddy said I could stay here" she smiled as the welcoming house all lit up came into view "You have horses?" she looked at the stables as the car rounded to get to the main door

"Yes lots of them" she smiled as the car pulled up

"About time" A voice came towards them shouting

"Stacey" Mary called smiling "Mercedes' staying the night, get Lauren to get the room ready"

"Okay" she walked towards her Mom smiling as she gave her a kiss "I have so much to tell you about today"

"Stacey.." Mercedes echoed surprised to see the girl from the horse ride yesterday "Is your daughter?" she looked at Mary surprised

"Yes" Mary frowned "Sorry I couldn't say anything yesterday, I didn't even think you two would meet so..."

"No it's fine" Mercedes smiled at the blond girl standing next to Mary "It's nice to see you again"

"And this day just gets better" Stacey grabbed Mercedes' hand and pulled her off with her towards the house "Come on I'll show you around"

"Mary?" Mercedes turned to ask permission

"It's fine, you're safe here" Mary replied shooing her off

Mercedes had never had anyone befriend her, so she noticed when Stacey grabbed her hand and kept hold of it, she didn't think touching someone voluntarily like that could quickly form a friendship but it formed something enough for her to be thinking about it, Stacey never stopped talking so she didn't know what to think of the girl, but she did hoped they could become something near to friends. They walked through the corridors while Stacey talked endlessly about all the different rooms, they finally ended up in the kitchen where they found a short, blond, turning white haired, older woman, maybe in her late 50s standing at the cooker

"Carole " Stacey called to the woman getting her attention "Mom said could you get Lauren to make a guest room ready for Mercedes please"

"Sure Stacey" she smiled before turning back to her cooking pot

"Smells good" Mercedes smiled as she watched the woman cooking

"It's my special Salmon" Carole smiled at the girl "Do you eat fish?"

"Yes I love fish" Mercedes smiled

"Sorry as you can see Stacey is just plain rude, so don't mind her" she looked at Stacey with squinted eyes as she turned fully to give Mercedes some attention "You must be Mercedes"

"Yes Mam I am" she stepped forward to shake her hand

"Don't pay too much mind to Stacey" she looked at Stacey knowing what was in her mind "She's not for you" she told the girl before looking back at Mercedes

"Carole Hudson" Stacey warned, watching the woman turn back to her cooking "Let's go see upstairs" she turned to Mercedes smiling "You into music?" she asked as they wondered off

"Yeah very into music" Mercedes smiled thinking at last someone like minded

"I'm into Star at the moment, it hasn't finished yet and I'm watching re-runs, do you like that kind of stuff?"

"I know maybe a few of their songs I think, I more listen to hip hop and R&B"

"Do you sing" she let go of her hand asking as they walked into the bedroom with Stacey's name on the door

"Yeah, mostly R&B" Mercy smiled overwhelmed for walking into the totally pink bedroom, it was sickening, she liked pretty, even beautiful things, but this was too much "So much pink" she gasped

"I'm a girly girl" Stacey smiled walking over to her bed "Come sit" she patted the bed "I'm so glad Mom brought you over, I haven't stopped thinking about you since we met yesterday, she said I couldn't meet you but... here you are"

"My Dad's a bit protective" Mercy laughed, trying to remember what conversation they'd had yesterday that was so memorable, but couldn't find it

"Do you know this one?" she pressed the play button on her pad "I've just sort of come out of a long term relationship and it hit my heart but this song also helped me get over her"

"Oh" Mercedes smiled the word her humming in her head _"Is that what she said, maybe it was a slip of the tongue, maybe it was me reading into it, I hope it was my mistake_" Mercedes thought as she sat watching the girl shuffling around on the bed

"Sing it with me?" Stacey grabbed her hand asking as **'Temptation' by Star Cast ft Ryan Destiny **blasted out of a speak that didn't look big enough to carry that much sound, Mercedes sat listening to Stacey singing her heart out, the girl could hold a tune, but the looks she was giving her was inappropriate, she nodded for her to join in so she did when she needed to

_**Stacey (Mercy): **There's no doubt you're a rose, yeah you're just my type, you know your way around don't ya? you know just what I like_  
_I wish somebody saved me, before I discard, before gravity pulls me down, oh no, to the other side_  
_Don't judge me, cause you said you loved me, I know who's to blame_  
_(Temptation) Honey tell me I should (sensation) Got me thinking I would (temptation (ooh)_  
_When it's really, really bad for you but it never felt so good, temptation, temptation_

Mercedes really didn't know how to take this girl she was definitely singing to her, she was looking into her eyes like she thought she was looking at a man. She was nervous, but she was trying to make friends, and not everyone lived like she did, maybe Stacey was just one of those tactile people that Sister Mary talked about. She sat wishing she'd listened to the rest of that conversation she'd had with the woman just now, suddenly aware she was expected to sing about now, she started in

**_Mercedes (Stacey): _**_Man I feel like a sinner, a little closer to hell, who put the words when I'm with ya, oh can't I help myself?_  
_Don't judge me, cause you said you loved me, I know who's to blame, yeah_  
_(Temptation) Honey tell me I should (sensation) Got me thinking I would (temptation) ooh_  
_When it's really, really bad for you, but it never felt so good"_

Stacey stopped singing and sat listening to Mercedes as she carried on, Mercedes not wanting this awkward situation to get any worse put everything into the song

_**Mercedes: **Temptation testing my weakness, my patience is fading, my pulse is pulsating, my god don't forsake, hey, you..._

"I love your voice" Stacey bounced excitedly, the sudden stopping of the music making Mercedes eyes open "I'm so attracted to you" Mercedes heard coming out of the girls mouth, she looked around thinking there was someone else in the room and felt scared when she found herself looking into the girls eyes seeing a look she'd seen only in movies, Mercedes was stunned into silence, the girl was a lesbian, they were real, and for the first time in her life she let her mind go there _'Fuck'_ she thought as she saw the girls face coming towards her, she felt helpless she closed her eyes again and let it happen

"Sorry" she heard a male voice invade her thoughts, making her jump as her eyes opened

_'That was God asking me what the hell I was doing, it was definitely God"_ she looked at Stacey's closed eyes telling herself "Sorry I can't do..."

"No I'm sorry" Stacey's eyes flashed open "I'm just so attracted to you"

"I need to …." Mercedes went to get up telling the girl, this was past embarrassing

"Don't go I promise to behave" she grabbed Mercedes hand smiling "It's too fast, I get like that sometimes I'm sorry"

_"Too damn fast? I'm not a lesbian' _ Mercedes thoughts screamed at the girl, getting up anyway, she wanted to scream that out loud but "I need to go" was all she could find to let out without offending the girl

"It's time for food anyway, lets go eat" Stacey tried to lighten the fuck up she'd just created, not taking the chance of upsetting her again by holding her hand, she walked quietly beside her "Listen Mercedes" she stopped at the bedroom door to look at her "Just in case you're wondering, this isn't a rebound" Mercedes couldn't get through the door quick enough she wasn't staying there to be raped, this girl had already violated her lips. They got downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone was, before Mercedes took another breath

Mercedes smiled at seeing the man from the bar she knew to be Mary's husband "Hi again Dwight was it?" she walked towards him asking

"Yes" he smiled getting up to shake her outstretched hand, and pulled her in for a hug instead "You're in my home, that means you're more than an acquaintance" he smiled down at her, she smiled shyly as she looked to his left, raising her eyebrows at seeing the lit guy from the horse ride yesterday

"Son?" she turned to ask Mary watching her nod, embarrassed again at telling the guy's mother she thought he was cute, she smiled at the thought that only she knew she'd had a whole wet dream which included him, so she already knew what certain parts of his body felt like, never mind the conversation with the woman about her damn son's feet, she avoided his eyes and turned back to give Dwight her attention

"Hi" Sam looked up from his book for a second, taking a double look at seeing who it was that was standing there, he got up and left the book "Hi" he smiled, Mercedes literally swooned, she heard herself "I'm Sam" his eyes held hers while he spoke, he was numb and grinning he knew that _**"You are a vision of perfection..."**_ the words just flew into his head, he watched her mouth forming a word and suddenly felt he'd got a hold of her hand, unsure if it was his blood or hers pumping through so hard and fast

"Mercedes" she relaxed her hand telling him

"Yeah I remember" he held onto her hand as he spoke

"Hey" Stacey grabbed both their attention, as she clapped her hands at them

"We're twins" he laughed telling Mercedes "And I just learned we read each others minds, because obviously I'm offending her right now" he smiled

"Obviously" Mercedes smiled **_"I'm drawn out to you like a moth to a flame..." _**she grinned at the words that just came into her head, this guy was ticking boxes

"Please sit" he pointed to the seat directly opposite him "It's Mom's choice of menu today which generally means we'll be eating again later, those of us with stronger stomachs and bigger appetites" he laughed

"Sam" Dwight laughed trying to defend his wife's choices

"That was a massive fail" Mary told her husband laughing herself

They sat down to their Mom's choice of dinner which was Carole's Pepper grilled Salmon with salad, crusty bread and fruit to wash it all down, Stacey talking nonstop while Sam and Mercedes looked at each other laughing at the girls stupid jokes, and attempts at getting attention, the two of them thinking things that should never be said aloud

"I'd take you girls out but I'm practicing tonight" he said looking at Mercedes as he spoke

"I don't need you to take me out" Stacey snapped at him

"Maybe you should mind your..." Sam hissed back at her wanting to out her about kissing the guest but thought better of it

"Practicing?" Mercedes asked breaking the tension

"I'm in a band" he smiled at her wanting to know something about him

"It's a crap band" Stacey butted in

"Whatever, it's my crap band" Sam hissed at her

"Okay that's enough you two" Dwight told them, bringing silence again

"...I think I'll go home tonight if you don't mind Mary, I'll call the driver" Mercedes butted in, whatever this was, it was going to go down between those two she wanted nothing to do with it, and definitely nothing to do with Stacey and her kissing stuff

"Entirely up to you" Mary told her, smiling at the Stacey of it all, she always went too far

"So" Sam looked across the table at Mercedes, his attention had been taken and he wasn't backward in showing it "What does Mercedes like to do?"

"Sing, write, read, sleep usual teenage stuff" she smiled "And you?"

"Sing, write, read, but I don't get much time to sleep, because of the band"

Mercedes smiled, intrigued "Called?"

"Waste of time" Stacey butted in again

"Actually we're called Volt" he smiled as he remember the electricity that passed through him yesterday at her touch

"Great name" Mercedes smiled at him

"Did I hear Mom say you'd come all the way from Ghana?" his smile unwilling to leave his face

"Yeah, my Dad's over here getting an Achievement award at the event tomorrow night, so I guess this is a late birthday treat for me"

"How old are you?"

"19 why?"

"I go to the studio on Sunday's I could maybe take you with me, if your Dad okays it, listen to some of our music and of course see some real artist"

"That would be great" she grinned "I've always wanted to sing in a real live studio"

"I could come" Stacey butted in

"You already committed to the book shop didn't you?" Dwight asked his daughter

"Yeah" she frowned, knowing her Dad wasn't going to be moved on a promise, unless death had occurred

"If your Dad gives the go ahead, I'll set that up for you" Sam smiled across the table at her

Four hours later it was way past time for her to get home, Sam had long gone to his whatever before band practice, Stacey had stuck to her word and not tried anything else, but then again Mercedes hadn't moved much away from Mary and Dwight until now everyone was ready for bed and it was nearing midnight. Mary and Stacey saw her into the waiting car, Mary reminding her she'd be collecting her for hair and make up in the afternoon and she was gone


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 4 - Saturday**

**00.40**

Mercedes got inside the people free space, and stood looking out at the beautiful scenery wondering how the hell a woman could have misread friend signals like that, and assumed she was up for kissing or anything else, that girl was past scary. She threw her purse of the couch and stood just taking in the day as much as she wanted to remember the whole day, because everything about it was good, and she loved the bookstore, Sam kept flicking himself into her mind, and she needed to get him out because he had nothing to do with hip hop, she was sure he didn't even have a hydraulic car

She finally decided to grab a shower before watching some MTV before hopefully falling asleep, after she remembered to turn the thing off, in case her Dad popped his head in to check on her. She grabbed her bag and headed to her bedroom, taking her clothes off as she walked across the room, naked by the time she got to the shower door, smiling at the familiar fresh white towels waiting for her. The water hit her body, viciously but refreshing, she turned to get her whole body wet with warm water stopping when she saw herself in the mirror, it wasn't that she didn't know the mirror was there, it was that she didn't recognise the person in it's reflection "Who are you?" she asked herself

Her eyes glazed over, a smug grin on her face, she didn't look anything like she looked this morning "You've been thinking about that damn boy" she warned herself the feeling of his eyes on her running through her body, her legs rubbed together at the familiar ache she usually woke up with "Dare I?" she looked at her reflection asking, her hands running over her body, she was feeling him "What he don't know" she smiled taking the shower head from it's holder, spraying it on her body as she imagined his hands on her. she needed to feed the ache that was getting more demanding she ran the showerhead down her body using her fingers to spread herself apart and let the rough water hit her spot over and over again, water flushing her out as more water hit hard and fast on the core of her spot, she dropped the showerhead and used her fingers on herself she needed to feel him on her, one final flick and she was pumping blood around her body in rushes she'd never experienced before "Sam Evans" she smiled as she looked in the mirror, she'd just given her virginity to him without him even knowing it

She didn't even bother to put MTV on, she went to bed put her earphones in and lay humming to the music to her song she smiled at getting to where she knew the bridge would be "Yes" she wrote the notes down before humming it to herself again, satisfied she called it a night and went to sleep

**08.15**

Hours later she jumped out of her sleep, smiling that it was morning "I got the bridge" she told herself, before frowning because although it was perfect in her dream she couldn't remember what she'd played, but she knew she'd got it

The smile returning to her face as she grabbed another shower ready for the morning and confident in the knowledge that whatever it was this day was bringing, the only certainty was that Stacey was going to get what for if she tried her lesbian thing with her again. She checked herself in the mirror, pleased with her casual sexy red, low front dress before presenting for breakfast

"You came home quite late last night, why didn't you just stay?" her Dad asked as she walked into the living room

"I wanted to have breakfast with you this morning" she smiled walking towards her Dad for a kiss "I had a great time yesterday I could have spent all night in that library" she smiled

"I thought you'd like that" he took her kiss and held her face while he spoke to her "I'm glad your having a good time"

"Mary has children did you know?" she asked as they walked into the dining room

"I did" he smiled, pulling a chair out for her to sit in

"They're my age and they work all over the place" she told him smiling a thank you as she sat down

"They own a lot in the area"

"Their home is so nice, and they're friendly people"

"And?" he looked at her asking as he slowly sat down waiting for the punch line

"Sam; that's their son, said he could maybe take me to see a real life studio on Sunday if you agree to it"

"Why would you want to see a studio?"

"Daddy" she moaned "You know next to you and Mom and the business of course, music is my life"

"I already said yes to Mary" he laughed

"Why does she tell you everything?" Mercedes rolled her eyes asking

"Because I pay her very good wages" he laughed "We have a morning together, what do you want to do?"

"Focus on Mom of course, lets go find her some exquisite presents"

"You read my mind" he laughed "Come on lets eat" he pointed to the food in front of them "It's nice we can get time like this" he smiled before filling his mouth with eggs

"What do you think Art or Jewellery?"

"Jewellery every time" he laughed "Quirky stuff, she's got enough real ones"

"Butterflies, she likes those" Mercedes laughed at the fun they were going to have

They ate breakfast and went off shopping, grabbing various costume pieces and some small art pieces for her Mom's art room, and of course she got her promised present for Roz, before they were satisfied with their wares and went back to the apartments, they were having a conversation about the responses they expected from her Mom when she saw him look at his watch, she knew what that meant and smiled at him not wanting to leave her

"I'm sorry sweet, I have a meeting"

"Don't be sorry we just had a great morning"

"I really don't want to go" he huffed "That sounds like something you'd say doesn't it?" he laughed

"Well now I'm telling you this is work and you need to go" she smiled kissing him as she watched him reluctantly change his shirt and grab his briefcase before making for the door

"I'll see you at 7pm prompt"

**13:00**

"Prompt" she smiled, wondering off to her room to change herself, she was sitting revisiting her Mom's presents, while she waited for Mary to come pick her up, it didn't take long, some ten minutes later she was reading a message from Mary on her phone asking her if she was ready, she jumped up to get to the waiting car surprised to see just the driver "Where's Mary?" she asked Roderick

"She had to stay at the gate Miss, your Father hasn't cleared her children"

"Oh, get that done today please" Mercedes was super excited at hearing they, well Sam, was with her, but on the other hand, she was sure she was going to have to fight lesbian Stacey off again, she sat in silence for the five minute journey to get to them, excitement rumbling around her tummy as she got closer "Hi" she smiled at Mary, getting into the car before turning to say the same to Stacey and Sam in the back

"Hi" they echoed in harmony

"I just asked Roderick to get Sam and Stacey cleared so this doesn't happen again, is that alright?" she asked Mary

"It's fine" Mary smiled starting the car up, the roof was already off, the day was bright and Mary's country music was waiting to be turned up

"I didn't know you guys were coming to the hairdressers" she looked round at them

"We're all going tonight" Mary informed her "But Stacey decided she didn't want to use her regular hairdresser, and Sam decided his suit wasn't what he wanted so, I'm multi-tasking" she smiled

"Okay... this should be... good" she raised her eyebrows at the thought of spending the day between the two of them, if this was what sibling rivalry was like, she was happy she was an only child right now

She'd only been in America for four days but she was already feeling like Big Sur was somewhere she could call a second home, everyone was so friendly, accommodating and happy. She loved the fact that everyone knew everyone, people called people by their actual names and she'd only had to say hers once and they got it. Mary had told her last night there were about 600 people in the community and when winter came they generally had to stick together because they were cut off from the outside world sometimes. Life here was much different to what Mercedes had dreamed about back in Ghana. They drove for miles without losing sight of water, surrounded by trees and mountains, with the sunroof down, Mary had her music banging out, Mercedes looked over her shoulder to see everyone laying back and letting the wind take their hair, she smiled at the picture before laying back and closing her eyes to do exactly the same

She didn't know when she actually sunk into sleep but she knew she'd dozed off when she jumped at Mary calling her name "Sorry, we're here" Mary smiled at Mercedes's shocked face

"Fine" she sat up wiping her eyes and checking herself in the mirror before she remembered Sam and Stacey were in the car, her eyes flashed up to look behind her, she could see Sam watching her in the mirror with a smile on his face, she tried not to encourage it but her face broke into a smile before she shut the mirror and ruffled her clothes straight ready to get out of the car

"Do you know what you're having done?" Stacey asked her grabbing hold of the head rest on the drivers seat to pull herself forward

"No I guess I'll see what they have to offer when I get in there" Mercedes turned to reply "Do you... know what you're having, I mean?"

"No I thought we could have the same cut"

"I'm not having it cut" Mercedes told her shocked

"Why would you want to have the same hair style as Mercedes?" Mary asked looking at her daughter through her mirror

"I just thought it would be cool" Stacey replied

"For God sake Stacey, your 19 not 6 years old, find yourself" Mary snapped at her

Mercy was totally embarrassed for the girl, but she wouldn't have wanted that to go any other way, why the hell would a 19 year old want the same cut as another girl surely the aim is to look different, standout. If she'd have had to deal with it she'd have gone in like a Housewife from Atlanta and asked questions after, how in the hell does a girl look at a straight girl and see lesbian. She heard Sam titter and wanted to flick the mirror down to see his smiling face again, but it would all look too suspect, plus hadn't she spent time with him last night in her bathroom, the man had shoved his fingers so far up her he'd kept her jerking for about a minute, what more did she want.

"You're in a funny mood today" Mary looked at Mercedes smiling

"I had a fantastic morning with my Dad we don't get much time to talk with his work" she replied

"That's good"

"Yeah, it was, worth the whole trip" she smiled looking to her right as the car door opened for her to get out, she looked up to see Sam standing there with a smile on his face

"Hi" he almost whispered in her ear, his breath moving her hair as he spoke, she noticed because he'd make the hair on the back of her neck stand up the way he'd invaded her space

"Hi" she looked up at him for a second, she felt like he could read every signal going on in her body, eyes, and hear her heart beating, she was back in her bathroom, using his body, "Was that rape?" she asked herself as she swung round to get from between his arms

"Sorry?" he asked watching her head jerk up

"Thinking out loud sorry" she smiled, her eyes searching for Mary, right now she needed rescuing, feeling something enter her hand she quickly looked back at him, his eyes where almost sparkling with mystery, she looked down to see he'd put a strip of paper in her hand. She needed to throw it away, shout him out and let his Mom and sister know what he was doing, slap his face and let him know he was taking a liberty, but instead she grabbed onto the scrap of paper and smiled back at him

They walked into the Salon and the place seemed to come alive, Mercedes sat while Mary had the conversations she needed to have, and minutes later she was sitting in a chair waiting for the water to hit her hair. The stylists were like a swarm of bees around Sam, she wouldn't have called his reaction comfortable more like tolerating as he stood having conversations, while the girls ran their hands through their hair like they were on some shampoo advert, talking at him. It all reminded her of that video of Trey's where all the girls are trying to get his attention all at the same time and all he was interested in was the feelings of that one special girl he'd left at home, she smiled at her comparison

"You alright?" Stacey asked as she sat in the chair next to hers waiting for service herself

"Yeah I'm fine" Mercedes smiled taking her eyes off Sam for a second to concentrate on Stacey

"So Stacey" one of the stylists came over to them, messing with some of the treatments above their heads "Is your brother still single?"

"You know some bitch would have been in here shouting about that if he wasn't" Stacey looked at her smiling, Mercedes looked at the girl seductively watching Sam as she spoke

"Is he going to be at the studio on Sunday?"

"As always" Stacey rolled her eyes at the girl, watching her walk off, obviously she'd got all the information she needed

"Girls always just come up and hit you about your brother like that?" Mercedes asked shocked

"They can ask all they want, he ain't interested"

"What he's gay?" Mercedes asked, praying for the answer she desperately needed to hear

"No" Stacey laughed grabbing Sam's attention "He's not interested in their kind of girl, he lives in fairy tales, imagining his princess is going to find him in little old Big Sur" she laughed "Granddad always told him he was better than this place" she quietened as she remembered her Grandparents "Watch his face, he's going to blow soon" she cheered herself up pointing at him, Mercy watched, she was happy to watch, she wanted to "Watch this one, she can't stand their kind of music, can't hold a single note, but because she knows that's what he's into she reads up just to have these stupid ass conversations with him"

"Sam I heard some real stars were coming down this weekend is there any truth in it?" the dark haired girl walked over to him saying loudly, and true to Stacey's word she was acting like she was interested in the reply

"Sugar to be honest I really don't know, you maybe need to go stand outside the studio doors with all the other groupies" he told her as everyone's eyes widened at the diss "Stop running errands for those dim girls" he told her, looking across the salon at the four girls standing waiting for a response "They're using you" he told her "Maybe you should ask Joe" he added getting up, turning to speak to his Mom, she gave him a card and a few seconds later he was out the door smiling at Mercy as he walked past the front window of the shop

"Joe's in the band" Stacey whispered to Mercy "Sam's friend, Sugar just want to be everyone's best friend"

"Oh" Mercy replied her attention on Sam and where he was going

It seemed like everything came to a standstill as every girl, including her, watched him walk out and the door shut, seconds later the shop got busy again, everyone seemed focused on work now the eye candy had left the building, Mercedes was sitting under the steamer when she remembered the number. It had been nearly an hour since Sam had left the salon and for 40 minutes of that hour her mind had wondered on him, her melody, that look in Sam's eyes, hip hop, and that smile on Sam's face, it was sexy if nothing else. She was getting drawn into his whatever this was, she knew it was wrong but she did it anyway, she looked down at her phone took the strip of paper out of her pocket and punched his number into her phone before sending a message 'Where are you?' for whatever reason she wanted to know, and she didn't feel ashamed about it

_'At last'_ he wrote back

She frowned at his response _'What do you mean?'_

_'I've been waiting forever to talk to you'_

_'We spoke his morning'_ she giggled as she answered his message

"You alright?" Stacey asked from opposite her

"Fine, just reading some messages"

_'I want to talk when no one else is around'_ she read

_'You're Mom's my Bodyguard'_ she laughed again as she replied

_'Tonight at the awards?'_

_'If we can'_ she smiled at her phone this was exciting

"Maddy" Stacey's head popped up from her magazine, Stacey's tone made Mercedes look up too

"Stacey" Maddison nodded her head at her as the salon got busy again, everyone fussing around this girl that had just walked in

"This is Mercedes a friend from Ghana, she's staying with us for a week"

"Don't lie Stacey, you're Mom's her bodyguard for the week" Maddy snapped at her

"Mercedes this is Maddy I mean Maddison McCarthy, her parents just happen to own a larger part of Big Sur than we do" Stacey told Mercedes cutting her eye at Maddy as she spoke

"That's a much larger part" Maddy cut her eye back at Stacey before falsely smiling at Mercedes "Princess Mercedes" she held her hand out to greet her "Pleased to meet you"

"Likewise" Mercedes smiled at the thought that this girl thought she was a real princess

"Where's Sam?" Maddy looked at Stacey asking, Mercedes suddenly felt sorry for Stacey, not one of these women had asked anything about her since they'd stepped into the place, the focus was on Sam, so where did she actually fit in around here

"He's around" Stacey shrugged her shoulders telling the mouse haired girl

"Heard you and Kitty broke up" Maddy made conversation saying

"Yeah last week"

"Knew she could do better" she cut her eye at Stacey before walking further into the salon

**16:00**

Time was passing and Sam still hadn't turned back up, Mary was getting agitated because Mercedes was going to be late for her Father, she was planning in her head when Maddy stepped in "Stacey's still styling, I'll wait with her for him to get back and bring them both back" she told Mary smiling for the opportunity

"You sure you don't mind?" Mary asked

"Positive, anything to help, it's not like it's out my way" she looked at Stacey, Mercedes sat quietly wondering what this girls game was

"Okay thanks" Mary smiled looking at Mercedes "Come on, you're going to be late for your Father" Mercedes checked her do, jumped up, said thank you and her goodbyes before leaving with Mary

"Who was that Maddy, she was being really nasty to Stacey" Mercedes asked as they got in the car

"Oh she sent Sam a letter once via Stacey and he didn't respond, she thinks Stacey didn't give it to him, she did, he's just not interested in the girl next door"

"She seems so…."

"Up herself is the word you're looking for, I can't stop him but I pray he doesn't end up with someone like her" Mary smiled

"Maybe" Mercedes laughed "But he is a cutie"

"And he knows it, but I guess it just made him particular" Mary smiled "His Dad had the same problem back in the day"

"How did you cope?"

"I didn't have to, he chose me" she smiled starting the car up to make their journey back, Mercedes daydreaming all the way back home about a special someone doing that to her humming that tune that was stuck in her mind

Mercedes couldn't wait to get in the door as soon as it shut behind her, her phone was out _'Where are you?'_ she wrote concerned that he hadn't arrived back at the Salon before she left

_'Listening to some shit in McCarthy's car'_ he wrote back _'She's so needy'_ she read laughing at his comment, surprised when her phone rang and his name came up

"Hello" she called into it, waiting for him to respond but instead she stood listening to some conversation going on in the car

_"What kind of name is that for a princess anyway?" _she heard Maddy asking

_"It's a cute name" _Stacey giggled_ "She's a cute girl"_

_"So she's girl fabulous?" _Maddy asked

_"Well we kissed"_

_"You did?" _Maddy's voice went up an octave with the surprise

_"Well I kissed her, she was kind of shocked, but then Sam walked in on us, so it didn't go any further and I haven't been alone with her since"_

_"Take the hint" _Maddy warned her _"The girl isn't into you, this is all in your damn head"_

_"She's into girls believe me, I have that sixth sense"_

_"You have nonsense" _Sam laughed

_"Oh shut up just because she isn't falling all over you" _Stacey snapped at him

_"Just ask the girl" _Maddy told her "_Before this all ends in tears"_ she added before everything went quiet and then the phone cut off

"I am not into girls" Mercedes shouted at the phone, she needed to get ready, her Dad was expecting her in less than two hours, she dropped her bag and ran off to her bedroom. Her eyes catching the mirror again as she allowed the water to wet her body, she smiled at the memory of a previous shower, frowning because she really didn't have the time to revisit that particular version of Sam Evans right now, she was in a hurry.

**18:00**

In less than forty minutes she was standing in her mirror looking at Miss Princess Mercedes Jones, apple of her father's eye, princess of the palace, the black sleeveless dress had lace over satin and silk the neckline showing her skin through the laced pattern while the satin and silk mixed materials cupped her voluptuous breasts before falling out in layers almost pleating as the material fell against her skin. Her hair up off her face wrapped in plaits in a simple but effective layered style, with black accessories and very little visible make up making her look innocently natural, those beauty lessons had done her proud tonight "Ready" she finally smiled at her image in the mirror

She walked into the living room around the same time as the door knocked, answering the door to their driver she'd gotten used to seeing "Your car's waiting at reception Miss Jones" Roderick smiled stepping to the side for her to get out of the appartment

"Thank you" she smiled feeling good about his reaction to her, she stood waiting for him to open the car door before helping her in, she was going to be a lady tonight if it killed her, she needed to make her Father proud, plus she might even be on television

There were photographers everywhere as she stepped out of the car, she'd arrived as told at 18.45, there was some talk going on around her about her attire, who she was, what award she might be claiming but she wasn't offended, she smiled and followed the guard as instructed "Sweetheart" she heard a familiar voice turning to see her Father waiting for her "You look beautiful, all grown up" he looked at her stood in front of him, he kissed her cheek as the cameras went wild for finding out who the mystery girl was and if they didn't already know she giggled when her Dad shouted across to the tabloids "My Princess" he laughed to more clicks "It's Mercedes Jones" he told them almost spelling her name out for them

They eventually went in and took their seats, there was dinner, **India Arie** sung **'What If' **from her new album before saying a heartfelt tribute to King Jones, she called him, before handing him the award, his was the final award so of course dancing followed, it was Mercedes turn to get up, she mounted the stage to take the first dance with her Father smiling as others joined in and eventually the song finished with hugs and kisses going on for a while before she was able to sit watching the evening unfold. it wasn't long before Sam jumped into her mind as she sat wondering whereabout Stacey and Sam were in the sheet of people so thick it was hard to see the floor. Her Dad heavily engaged in conversations with other business men and their wives, while she remembered to smile when he drew attention to her, but she craved her age group's company, she craved Sam's company

"Hi" Stacey suddenly flopped onto the chair next to her smiling "I saw you earlier but we're seated over there on the other side and Mom wouldn't let me walk over while everything was going on"

"Hi" Mercedes smiled looking at the transformed Stacey sitting in front of her with a pale blue silk dress on, the exact colour of her eyes, with shoes and everything to match with a fascinator in her hair "You look beautiful" she smiled at the girl, she wasn't lying, she did look amazing, she could see Sam in her

"You look absolutely eatable too" Stacey touched her shoulder telling her, Mercedes sat watching the girls hand on her wondering why she felt the need to even touch her just then

"I don't know about that" Mercedes frowned, at her eatable comment

"I've been known to go a bit fast, sorry" she took her hand back telling her perspective girlfriend

"Mercedes" her Dad called, she'd never been so happy to be distracted, Stacey was insane if she thought they were ever going to end up in bed together "Come meet Mr Hart's family" he held his hand out for her to get to him, she was more talkative than she'd ever been, anything not to be alone in the company of Stacey Evans again

She'd been left stood talking to Mr Hart's son Joe, and his girlfriend Sugar, who she recognised from the salon, but the girl didn't mention it so Mercedes stayed quiet too, they were fun to talk to, everything that came out of Joe's mouth was funny

She finally got excited when her phone buzzed in her bag "Excuse me, I need the bathroom" she told the couple just as her Dad came over to introduce her to someone else

"Take your time, mingle, you're safe enough in here" he told her as he looked around the room

She smiled at that walking off, she was well out of sight before she took her phone out to read the message _'At the back stage steps'_ she read looking for the stage sign, _'Turn around'_ he wrote which she read immediately and turned as instructed, smiling when she saw the sign, looking around to see where her Dad was before making the U-turn to get there "Hi" she pushed the door open smiling at seeing him sitting on the steps obviously watching and waiting for her

"Hi" he smiled "I thought your Dad was going to keep you to himself all night"

"Me too" she laughed

"Loved the call out India Arie gave you guys" he smiled

"Oh she came to the apartment the other night, we had a bit of a sing" she bragged

"Oh to be you" he laughed

"Oh to be her" she leaned towards him laughing

"I'm... glad we've gotten a chance to talk" he got up and took the few steps down to be on her level "We've been throwing looks since we met, but then I hear you're seeing Stacey, what's that about?"

"I'm not, she assumed things and I guess I didn't tell her any different, she took me by surprise with that kiss, I wanted to slap her face"

"That's Stacey I'm afraid, she just likes who she likes and to hell with anyone else"

"Well sorry but she can't have me" Mercedes smiled looking up at him "I love your eyes"

"I love yours too" he bent his head to the side and brought on his cute at the complement "Should we go somewhere a bit more private I feel like one of our parents are going to look around or pop up at any time?"

"I guess" she looked around wondering where he was going to suggest

"Up here" he pointed up to the stairs at the back of the stage "They've finished for the night" he popped his head up to check everything was clear "Quick" he held his hand out for her to grab

"Okay" she kicked her shoes off before picking them up and making off up the stairs behind him, shocked at seeing the entire hall full of people through the gap he must have been looking through

"So" he finally sat down after settling her in a safe space "I know you like music so what, why, when and I want to know everything" he sat forward waiting to hear more about this girl that had got him drugged or something.

"I like R&B ballads and I'm totally taken by the whole Hip Hop world, I have some weird dreams about that life" she giggled

"I listen to everything, my parents; as you've heard, are all country and I like that stuff but the band plays all kinds of stuff, geared more towards feelings than dancing" he laughed "I guess as a writer I want people to listen to the lyrics more so than jump about to a beat"

"I totally get that" she smiled "I guess I'd have to hear it to know what your sounds like" she looked across at him smiling "What book are you reading?" she broke herself out of the trance she was in

"Oh, George R. R. Martin's box set I've just started the winds of winter, I love that kind of stuff" he smiled

"Me too I've just finished reading the fellowship of the ring by J. R. R. Tolkien, same sort of thing but not so epic I guess" she smiled

This is crazy, we like the same things" Sam held his head laughing

They totally hit it off and sat learning things about each other in their secret location, she told him more about her music and what she'd written, he told her about his, they quickly moved into poetry, writing music, home schooling, movies, more reading and finally people; they laughed at having so many things in common. It was a totally awesomely relaxed first conversation, the kind that allowed them to bounce from one topic to the next with ease, they leaned in unable to believe they were actually on the same page in so many parts of their lives.

"This is amazing, you're like my perfect..." he looked into her eyes they didn't even know they were sitting that close together, a sudden jerk and their noses would have kissed

She could feel his breath on her face, she moved in, she wanted this, if only to bring her private time to the next level, she wanted it, she knew how this went, she closed her eyes and let her mind clear before it filled with the expectation

"Sam" they heard Maddy's unmistakable voice shouting, they froze, even stopped breathing in the hope of getting rid of her "I know you two are up there, I saw you leave the hall and it's been nearly 40 minutes since"

"We're talking" Sam shouted back down

"You can talk in a crowded room, what's with all the secrecy?" she shouted back

"Leave us alone" Sam told her rolling his eyes at the bitch in the woman

"I'll leave you alone alright, but the next person through here will be king Jones, is that what you want?"

"No, I'm coming" Mercedes told her getting up to leave the stage steps

"Mercy" Sam grabbed her hand "Don't go" he begged when she looked back at him

"Any trouble and my Dad will send me home, I don't want to go home yet" she told him watching as he let her go and she walked off down the stairs. Maddy stood at the bottom smiling at her "Hi Maddison" she smiled as she put her shoes back on before walking back into the main room

Sam sat on the steps wondering what had just happened, thinking about what nearly happened and how he'd never wanted anything to actually happen so much in his entire life. He knew he was feeling something real, and he'd expected it after their short encounters, but this was scary, it had been at least a minute since she'd gone and he still felt he'd knock Maddy's lights out if he saw her just now for interrupting them

"Sam Evans" he heard rolling his eyes at the girl still standing there waiting "Do I need to come up there?"

He wanted to shout yes, just so he could have the satisfaction of pushing her off the highest step and listening her scream go silent as her head bounced of the metal scaffolding all the way down "What do you want Maddy?" he rolled his eyes as he got up to see what she wanted

"I know something was going down between you guys up there, and I'm going to spill the beans if you don't walk out there with me on your arm and act like I'm your damn date tonight"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Sam Evans don't even act like you don't know" she grabbed hold of his arm and walked back into the room with him, his eyes quickly scanning the room as he passed the sky view on the stairs, he'd just nearly kissed Mercedes, he knew it was going to mean something, then the next thing that happens he's parading Maddy around on a threat. He felt awkward walking around with this girl he really didn't like on his arm, his eyes still scanning the room looking for Mercedes as he walked. Their eyes seemed to meet at the same time, she was standing with her Dad pretending to be interested in what was going on, he had his false smile on while Maddy walked around sucking up the attention of being on his arm.

He shook his head telling her this wasn't what it looked like, because for some reason he cared what she thought, he felt even worse when Maddy pulled his face down, leaned up and kissed him, he didn't mean to but he closed his eyes, by the time she let his face go Mercedes was fully engaged in her conversation, his heart sunk because just like that he'd lost his chance. "Why the hell did you do that?" he looked at Maddy asking her, a smile on his face for the outside world, he wasn't showing his family up in any way tonight, but there was pure venom coming out his mouth

"I will tell" she looked up at him smiling like they were having an intimate conversation

He looked back at Mercedes still not paying any attention to what was happening for him, he felt eyes on him from somewhere else, not surprised after the stunt Maddy had just pulled, looking across the room he saw Stacey stood looking at him, it was clear she was angry, his eyes asked her what was up watching as she cut her eyes at him and walked away "Excuse me" he looked at Maddy with a smile on his face "Something's wrong with Stacey I best go see her" he pulled his arm away and left her standing there, walking across the room as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself "Stacey" he called as he watched her touch the bathroom door "What's up?"

"You Sam, It's always you" she spun round at him not shouting but her voice told him she was annoyed

"What did I do?" he grabbed her arm stopping her from walking off "She kissed me, I'm not interested in her and I didn't think you were either"

"It's not Maddy, I'm not interested in Maddy" she looked at him

"Well what is it?"

"Mercedes Sam, I saw her come in from the same door you did, I saw her first, you know I'm into her and still you went after her, you don't even care about my feelings"

"I didn't..." he looked down at the floor, she was an irritating little shit but he loved her

"Don't lie to me" she butted in

"How do you know she's into girls have you ever spoken to her about it?"

"I will when I'm ready, but you need to back off and at least let me find out"

"Stacey I..." he wanted to tell her he felt something for Mercedes, that they'd nearly kissed, that he thought she wanted him too, but his sister crumbled and burst out crying while falling into his arms, he felt pressured, stuck between a rock and that place he knew he needed to be, he closed his eyes and let his teeth play with his lip until he finally gave in "Okay" he told her trying to stop her crying "I promise, I'll back off" the words stabbed him as he said them, he was going against everything in his heart in telling her that

Maddy walked into their space, interrupting them, watching as Stacey jerked out of Sam's arms and ran into the bathroom, not wanting the girl to see her like that "Are you supposed to be my date?" she asked Sam not caring for the situation she knew she'd just walked into

"Don't even get this twisted your hanging off my damn arm" he hissed at her, huffing at his sister just putting him in a damn corner on the Mercedes thing and the fact that Maddy didn't even care how she got publicity, as long as she got it, everyone was fucking with him right now

It's nearly midnight" she smiled up at him walking back into the main room on his arm

**Mercedes**

Mercedes didn't trust Maddy, there was something about her that told her spirit the girl wasn't sincere, and that maybe had something to do with the conversation Sam had made her privy to, that woman could get all she wanted and still spill the beans on them. She stood half listening to her Dad's conversations praying that Sam would agree to do whatever it took to keep her in the country for the rest of the week. She'd felt a ping of jealousy when she saw them broadcasting their togetherness, and she'd tried to hide it when their eyes met but the image of their lips attempting to lock together kept creeping in, it was something she missed, even though she'd never had it before, so she didn't understand that. She gasped at Fantasia's words coming at her telling her about her life **_"And I'll risk it all for you, baby, no I ain't got no shame_****_..." _**she hummed the song playing to her right now, an idea for the bridge to her song came to her, making her smile "There's more" she told herself happy to have move forward with it, but deflated when it stopped mid flow

She'd scanned the room and saw Stacey's eyes zoning in on her well before Sam had entered the room with Maddy so when she caught herself checking out what Sam was shaking his head about, she had to force herself to get her gaze away from him and concentrate on what her Dad was saying to these people. She'd seen him walk fast across the room and just knew that Stacey had seen them looking at each other, she rolled her eyes at the prospect of having to go home tonight, before smiling at his attempts to keep her there.

Maddy raced towards the door a short while after them, Mercedes was sure there was going to be shouting and she was going to be outed, to be sent on her way back home before you could say award winning Dad "Please to meet you" she shook more people's hands and got more praise, smiling at seeing her Dad light up with pride at their words. She'd barely said three words to the people before he was moving her on again

"It's nearly midnight" he smiled "All the cameras and reporters will leave and the real party should start, we'll stay for an hour as a present, but I'm much too old for all that frivolity"

"This is exciting" she giggled happy with the fact that she was going to get more time, turning to see Sam and Maddy walking back into the room, she finally got a second to sit, she watched him sitting with what might have been termed the in crowd wondering where Stacey was, and why Sam didn't seem too bothered that his sister was missing. Just as she asked herself the question Stacey appeared and Mercedes sat watching as Stacey looked around the room obviously looking for Sam, but once she found him her eyes didn't stop until they met with hers, Mercedes smiled, she'd got about an hour of freedom left, and no one to share it with, anyone would have fit the bill at this point 'You alright?' she wrote to the person she wanted to be with, looking up to see Stacey standing in front of her

"Hi" Stacey smiled "I didn't get chance to come back to sit with you all night, sorry about that, people to meet and everything"

"I know it's been the same for me" Mercedes smiled up at her "Please sit" she pointed to her Dad's empty chair

"So what did you think of the night?" Stacey asked excitedly

"I'm super proud of my Dad" she looked over at Sam checking his phone, he looked up but he didn't look in her direction, she felt suddenly alone "I'll be going back to the apartment soon" she told her new lesbian friend "Dad's not used to the night life"

"You could come stay with us and stay a bit longer if you want" Stacey told her

"No I think he needs me with him tonight" she smiled "Plus I want to be there when he calls Mom" she smiled, her excitement linked with the fact that she'd got a genuine reason for not going to the girls house

"Can you come to the library tomorrow, I really need to talk to you about something?"

"Actually I was really looking forward to dropping in at the studio tomorrow, it's one of the highlight of my visit"

"Maybe you could come for dinner?"

"I'll check what Dad's doing and get back to you"

"You'll need to take my number" Maddy took her phone out to pass that information on, while Mercedes took the seconds to check in on Sam, he was watching, she smiled but he didn't he just looked worried, she took the number eventually said her goodnights, exchanging glances with Sam before she left with her Dad


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 5 - Sunday**

**02:00**

There was so much going on in Sam's head as he sat listening to the old crew talking crap about their pending college visits, the girls going on about designer whatever's and Maddy pawing at him, she was really sucking the life out of this fake thing. He'd seen Mercedes' text asking him what was up, he wanted to answer it but he couldn't chance Maddy seeing him, he was sitting right next to her, plus Mercedes was sitting with Stacey and he'd just promised his sister he'd stay out of things until they sorted out if there was anything between them. Stacey had pretty much had to spell her sexuality out to him about three years ago, so he knew he had no gaydar but he also knew with conviction that Mercy wasn't lady fabulous either, so he was having a hard time understanding why Stacey couldn't see that

But for now he'd made a promise so he had to make do with his mind wondering over to where they were sitting laughing every now and again, his fist clenched as he watched Stacey touching Mercedes' arm every now and again, because truth be told he was super jealous. _"How the hell am I jealous of my damn sister"_ he'd asked himself several times as he sat trying to shake the girl out of his mind for the night, but it was an impossible task, the fact still remained, he was jealous. He was bubbling with frustration, anger and of course jealousy so much his leg was bouncing up and down fast as he sat half listening to the banter, he looked nervous. It was like a saving grace when he saw her Dad go over to them, he had to smile when Mercy sprung up at her Dad's words, telling him she couldn't wait to get the hell out of there.

He watched her get up, and at that point he didn't care what anyone had to say, he needed to grab her attention at least say bye, he smiled when she must have thought the same as him and turned to smile at him before she grabbed her purse and left with her Dad, his night was made, she wasn't mad at him

It was soon 2am and time for them to get going too, his Dad had done the look more than five minutes ago and Maddy was still hanging onto his arm "Bye" he finally got fed up of being polite and shook her off him telling her, turning to the others in the group to smile "I'm out" he told them with much relief in his voice

"Are you two..." Ryder; his cousin and right hand man, asked smiling at him as he spoke, Sam didn't answer, his face said it all "She must have something pretty bad on you" he laughed rolling his eyes as Sam knocked fists with him on his way past him

"Whenever" he told him as he walked off towards Stacey "How did it go?" he asked his sister, eager to hear Mercy had knocked her back

"She's coming for dinner tomorrow and we'll talk then" she replied, he'd never felt his heart sink so low before. They sat in silence all the way home and went to their bedrooms without another word

**Sam**

Sam stood in the mirror asking himself why he was letting Stacey get away with taking this girl away from him, she'd had two girlfriends and he was still a damn girlfriend virgin. It wasn't that girls weren't his thing just that he was aware of what they were about, he'd watched some of his friends get destroyed by this thing called love and to be truthful he was scared for his heart, he didn't want to turn into a bitter man treating girls like sex objects because of some childhood sweetheart messing with his head. He knew he was pretty on the outside, everyone was always telling him that stuff, but inside he was delicate, vulnerable even, which made him unsure he'd be able to come back from rejection and so he stayed away from it.

He dragged his tie from his neck with some force, mad with himself for the situation he'd found himself in, wondering why his sister was being so selfish. Smiling as he remembered the conversation he'd managed to actually have with Mercy, he liked that name, it was his name for her. She had the most infectious laugh, and when she smiled her eyes lit up too telling him it was genuine, they liked the same things, books, music, history and both wanted to protect their hearts by living in this fairy tale of finding their one true love that would last for all time. He'd never shared that thought with a single living soul before and he stood wondering whey he'd chosen to share it with her **_"Since we're being honest..." _**he'd already got a verse for his song, but these feelings were changing his mind, maybe it should be a love song

He quickly stripped off and jumped in the shower he needed it as cold as possible, this girl was getting to him, he quickly changed his mind and reset the temperature, smiling at the warmth that hit his skin, the spray feeling like pellets hitting his shoulders before he put his head under and closed his eyes. His mind playing with what it would have been like had their lips actually met, had they not been interrupted "I was that close" he muttered as the water covered his face **_"God Grant me patience..."_** humming in his head, trying to get a melody for the words, nothing seemed to work, he's started writing those words the day his grandparents passed and stopped shortly after the funeral, but these past few days, it along with Mercy had sprung at him and he knew there had to be a reason for that, he smiled as the live image of Mercy consumed his mind, she was it, and he didn't even know how he knew that

He was in bed within ten minutes laying naked under the covers, trying to force sleep but it wouldn't come, there was just too much that could have come out of that night had things gone his way "Got an early start tomorrow" he banged his pillow and sunk his head into it, rolling his eyes minutes later when he still couldn't sleep "Okay" he lay on his back and grabbed hold of his limp dick "Lets get you some sleep" he told himself as he used the tips of his fingers to massage himself with his right hand, he didn't know when his mind moved from his usual smutty pictures in his head of famous women to Mercy but it did and he found himself in a heightened state of arousal, his hand was all over his body touching his mouth, nipples he was making noise, he was aware of that, he wasn't just going to get release from this he was going to burst open. He grabbed his balls in his left hand and worked his hand up and down his hard dick fast this was intense, pictures of Mercy flashing through his mind

"Mercy" he gasped as his body flexed, he just about had time to move the covered before he emptied all over himself, smiling at his first real life sex fantasy being with someone he now knew he cared about, did she even knew she had that effect on him. He jumped up and cleaned himself up, his Mom was still into changing the sheets every damn day, he came out and sent a message to Mercy before he slid back into bed, having decided that his feelings were real, he finally closed his eyes with a smile on his face, he felt like he'd just literally had sex with her

**Stacey**

"Oh my God do we have the same bra's?" Stacey sat looking at her favourite teddy on her bed asking, tyring to get as much practice in as possible for the meeting with Mercedes tomorrow "That's too obvious isn't it?" she asked the teddy as she repositioned herself on her bed "What about "Nice legs" she touched her Teddy's foot "When do they open?" she asked giggling "That sound much too desperate" she got up to walk around her room thinking

She'd seen Sam and Mercedes disappear up the stairs that evening, but she knew her brother, there was nothing untoward happening there, he was a relationship virgin, he told her he wasn't interested in any one that way but she thought he was just plain scared of girls. She'd sat watching the door stewing with what was going on when Maddy, appearing from nowhere, stood in front of her

"Where's Sam?" the girl asked no hello or anything just the question, after which she stood looking at her nails, throwing her hand in the air when she didn't get an answer quick enough "Well?"

Stacey saw her perfect opportunity and jumped at it "He's gone back stage with Mercedes" she replied, she felt messed up after she'd done it, but he knew she'd got feelings for the girl so she couldn't understand why he'd gone there with this

"You like her don't you?" Maddy asked smiling

"You like him don't you?" Stacey asked smiling herself as she watched Maddy go off to do her dirty work and cause destruction

She was taken back when Mercedes walked out looking like she was straightening her clothes, Sam had crossed a line and she needed to let him know it. He emerged with Maddy on his arm making her smile for a second, but then she saw him and Mercedes share a secret sexy smile which instantly made her too upset to talk to him, because that told her something had gone on between them, she ran off towards the ladies room she needed to bawl, that ended up working in her best interest because now he was backing off and she was going to do her best to win Mercedes over "If only I could hook this opening line"

She sat thinking about the night, smiling at them sitting laughing together, Mercedes had touched her hand once, she held her hand with the memory_ "Maybe I should do as Maddy said and just ask her straight out" _ she told herself jumping back into bed and pulling the covers up now she'd made her decision

**Mercedes**

Mercedes and her Dad had got in and got straight on the phone to her Mom, there were tears of joy, proud moments and kisses across the phone before Mercedes left her parents to get on with themselves and went to her room. Mercedes lay in her room the TV on with no sound thinking about the kiss she nearly got, about the hand that nearly touched her, she closed her eyes and felt it happen, she rubbed her thighs with her hand raking at them before her hand went up and cupped her breasts, kneading them as she pinched her nipples, the memory of the hot water from her quick shower earlier hitting them made them pop up to attention. She was stood in the shower smiling as she relived parts of their conversation in her head, they were flirting big time, everything was set up, she was about to get her first real kiss and then... she'd stepped out of the shower mad at that Maddy girl

She smiled as she jumped into bed because her mind was already somewhere else, her mind was going wild she needed him touching her, she slipped her hand down her panties and touched her drum like clitoris, letting out a breath at the release she found in doing it. She started off just flicking the hard soft skin between her fingers before her left hand left her nipple and spread her lips apart, her hips moving against her fingers getting faster with each stroke.

She felt a tingle through her body which made her open her eyes as she gasped out loud and groaned as liquid touched her hands, she had no choice this felt exquisite her groans louder as she forced the nerve to burst out of the tip of her clitoris with a tingle followed by several jolts of a sensation that was more intense than the experience she'd felt in the shower the night before, the pleasure leaving a smile on her face.

She took her time to finish her fantasy, her mind had just come back into the room when she heard a message notification on her phone, she rolled on her side and stretched across to pick her phone up

_'See you tomorrow can't wait'_ she read Stacey's message, frowning at the prospect of fighting this girl off, she'd never been any good at hurting peoples feelings

The next notification was a message from Sam and of course it made her smile as she read _'I'm fine, just thinking about you'_ with a smiling face at the end

"You would not believe what I was just thinking about you" she told her phone before putting it down, wrapping her quilt around her to easily find sleep

**09:00**

**The Evans' House **

Despite their intentions the family had slept in, which was unusual for them, everyone was busy doing something "Stacey" Mary shouted smiling as her daughter entered the kitchen "You should be at the library get gone" she handed her some sandwiches and a hot sandwich for breakfast "Dad's already in the car"

"Thanks" she smiled kissing her Mom as she grabbed the items "Oh Mom I invited Mercedes for dinner tonight" she turned to tell her

"I'm afraid all her Dad's agreed is the visit to the studio"

"Can you not talk to him, I'm looking forward to it?"

"I work for him as a bodyguard, I don't tell him what to do" Mary answered her daughter, Sam sat pretending not to listen to the conversation he was pissed off at yet another day going by without Mercy being able to put Stacey straight so they could get on with themselves, time was running out and he had so much to share

"We had stuff planned Mom could you not just get Mercedes to ask him?"

"If she's interested she'd have asked him already" Mary told her "Go on your Dad's waiting"

"Bye" she sulked "Bye Sam" she turned to finally acknowledge her brother

"Bye" he lifted his head from his phone telling her, he was sitting wondering why Mercy hadn't messaged him back, maybe Stacey had said something she wanted to hear

"Come on you" Mary jolted him out of his daydream "Studio" she smiled watching him get up to leave "What was all that with Maddison and you last night?" she linked his arm asking

"That was nothing, she wanted to feel important for the night, I wasn't doing anything else so I let her use me" he laughed

"Oh" Mary held her chest smiling

"Don't even think it when it comes to that one" Sam laughed

"To be honest there aren't many girls I... can I say the word detest?" she laughed

"I'd say that was appropriate in this case" he opened the car door for her to sit in laughing

They'd already started the journey when Mary decided to broach the subject with her son, she'd kept it light up until then "Sam" she looked at him as they neared the hotel "You do know Mercedes goes home in a few days don't you?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked without looking at her

"I can see it in your eyes every time you look at her" she touched his hand telling him "I know it's not something you do very often, let someone in I mean, but she leaves on Tuesday"

"I know" he replied still not looking at her "She's just easy to talk to"

"Plus you'd be putting my job and my reputation at risk"

"I know" he finally looked up, wondering why he was getting all this pressure and resistance from the women in his family "She's a friend" he smiled at his Mom, he wasn't about to make that promise

"Okay" she smiled "So who's at the studio today?"

"The usual, a few names I want to surprise Mercedes with too, all Country singers so I'm baptising her into the genre" he smiled "And me of course" he laughed

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, but your Dad still thinks this is your free time, you know that right?"

"Yeah" he frowned "And maybe it is, but you never know unless you try, I so want to get into NEYADA, I hope he at least lets me try"

"I know" she smiled rubbing his arm, before they fell into silence again, Sam checking his phone again for any communication from Mercy, he needed to tell her as soon as he could about backing off to let Stacey at least try, and that he'd promised his sister that.

"Wait here" Mary told him getting out the car when it came to a standstill to jump into the hotel car to get to Mercedes apartment

**The Jones' Apartment **

"Morning sweetheart" Mercy's Dad smiled as she walked into the main room in her dressing gown "Not feeling up to it today?"

"I had a sip of red wine, it went straight to my head, I thought it was blackcurrant" she laughed it off telling him

"Check next time" he laughed

"Daddy" she smiled already setting him up for the yes by telling him the truth "Stacey asked if I could go to dinner at theirs tonight, what do you think?" she watched him pull out the dining hair for her to sit down

"I think I'd need to agree that with Mary first, you know children don't make decisions like that" he frowned as he pushed her chair in

"That's why I'm asking" she grinned up at him "This western world is a different animal"

"Well don't get used to the animal sweet, your future is planned" he sat down telling her

"I know" she pushed her fork into the plate of eggs and threw some in her mouth before looking back at him "So, can I?"

"If Mary agrees yes, I'm out for most of the day and depending on the outcome of todays meeting I might need to do an over night visit or even extend the holiday, if that's the case, I'll need to speak to your Mother see what she wants me to do about you"

"So there might be an option to stay on for a day or so?" she asked trying not to sound too excited

"I'll be having that conversation with your Mother lady" he waved his fork at her smiling "Isn't Mary due any minute?"

"Half an hour" she looked up at the clock above the open fireplace telling him "I best get dressed" she grabbed some toast, grabbed her usual kiss and left him checking emails at the table. She'd played with sending a reply to Sam a few times already this morning but the thought of Stacey dropping them in it about last night overpowered her and she put the phone down, maybe later she went off to the shower room singing more of her music still stuck for the finish for the bridge, excited that Sam and her more or less had a day together and that was as exciting as hell, the thought of Stacey later tonight made her blood boil _"I need to get my bitch out"_ she thought as she stepped out the cubicle

She'd thrown a little something together today, trying to look casual, sexy, cool and not even bothered, her hair was down for a change, scattered around her neck and chest covering the black laced see through blouse showing her yellow underwear, with some cling to the skin ripped yellow denims, yellow and black sneakers and a denim jacket matching her jeans, she was out to impress today

"Bye sweetheart" her Dad shouted through the door as he left for work

"Bye Daddy" she shouted back smiling at him not seeing this particular outfit, she might have been grounded, and to top the look off she was make up naked

She grabbed her purse an apple and reaches the door as Mary knocked it, you could set your watch by the woman "You're getting to know me" Mary laughed as the door swung open

"Morning Mary" Mercedes giggled "I'm excited for the studio" she squeezed her arm telling her

"Hmm" Mary replied

"What does that mean?" Mercedes stepped back to look at her asking

"Is it the music or my son?"

"Eye candy is fine as long as you know it's just eye candy, and I know it" she told her "My Dad would kill me" she laughed

"And his him" Mary added, happy Sam and Mercedes were on the same page "Your Dad agreed dinner tonight, said you could stay over if you wanted"

"Yeah, did he talk about the trip being extended?"

"He'll let me know as soon as he knows" Mary told her and that was the end of business before they jumped in the car, Sam was sitting in the front of Mary's car when they got there, she didn't disturb him, she just jumped in the back and smiled at him in the mirror

"Morning" her eyes played with his as they met in the mirror

"Morning" he smiled, both trying to look as casual as possible, they spent most of the ride to the studio in silence, the radio playing Mary's country tunes as she hummed along happily

"Okay you guys have fun, make music and I'll pick you both up at 6pm" Mary told them as they got out the car

"Are you not staying?" Mercedes asked "I thought you were my bodyguard?"

"I am, but I have a team of people working with me" she laughed "So there's that much security in there, I don't need to be, it's agreed" she smiled

"Don't tell me it's another family owed business" Mercedes rolled her eyes laughing

"Actually, technically it belongs to Sam but it's in my name for now" she laughed looking at her son "Get in then" she shooed them in

"Bye Mom" Sam smirked at her not at all happy about her passing that piece of information over

"Bye Mary" Mercedes waved before they turned and went through the shiny glass studio doors

**The Studio **

"Morning" Sam walked into the main entrance of Samson Studio telling Unique, the smiling receptionist "This is Mercedes Jones, she'll be spending the day, she's royalty" he smiled watching her face light up at the plush, smart, expensive looking, black leather furniture, and impressive pictures of artists she didn't know

"Nice to meet you Miss Jones" Unique held her hand out Mercy stood wondering whether she wanted her to kiss it or what, before she could make her mind up the hand was snatched away "Morning Sam" she smiled "Your entourage is waiting" she told him rolling her eyes

"How did they get in, today of all days?"

"They, well Maddy, booked sound room 4 of course" Unique told him "And went through the search and security checks, determined little..." she trailed off looking back at Mercedes "Sorry Princess" she waved her hand around before looking back at Sam "I guess you need to deal with it"

"So which room did you leave for me?"

"I put you in 5"

"Thanks" Sam rolled his eyes "Sorry about this" he told Mercedes walking in front of her towards the black double doors in front of them, of course she followed him "Look" he burst into the sound room seeing the usual fan club "I don't have time for this again today, it's getting irritatingly boring, especially as I have an important visitor with me" he looked back at Mercedes standing behind him rolling her eyes for seeing the familiar faces

"Is that the Princess again" Maddy stood up asking

"Yes and if you guys don't leave I'm going to have to get security to throw you out, I can't believe they let you all in" he told her

"Are you sure about that?" Maddy looked at him asking "I booked and paid for this room"

"It's more than my Mom's job to have everyone in here, the rest of you guys need to go" Sam told them watching as the security came in anyway, Mercedes stood watching the girls look at her with hate in their eyes, she wanted to say something the damn girls didn't even know her, she had her bitch ready for this shameless lot, but instead she smiled at their unsaid words, because whatever they thought, she was the one spending the day with the man of their dreams "You alright?" he asked when he saw the looks she was getting

"I'm fine" she looked into his eyes just a bit longer than she needed to, for effect

"I'm staying" Maddy told the security guy as he came towards her, he knew who she was, he backed off and looked back at Sam

Sam looked at Mercedes knowing that if anyone was going to cut her time short it was Maddy "She's alright" he told the guy to Mercedes dismay, this was a two pronged decision for him, firstly Maddy had the upper hand on them and secondly, he'd promised Stacey he'd back off until she found out where Mercedes and her stood, so having Maddy there was his barrier from crossing that line he so wanted to cross with this girl that had gotten under his skin "Sorry it's either she stays or you go home I had to make the choice" he whispered in her ear

"And there'll be no more of that, it's rude to whisper in company" Maddy hissed at him

"We can mess around in here" he opened the door on his right "This is where I usually sound off when we're full" he stood aside to let Mercedes in, frowning when Maddy invaded their space too "I thought you booked that studio, I didn't expect you to follow us around all day" he told her as she walked past him into studio 5

"You know what thought did" she widened her eyes at him smiling pressing herself against him as she passed

"Do you sing Maddison?" Mercedes asked, irritated at how close she was to him

"Yeah a lot actually, it's one of the things Sam and I have in common" she smiled

"Great, I'm afraid I don't sing, not professionally that is, got anything you'd want to share?"

"Yeah" Maddy threw her purse down happy to be the centre of attention, Sam stood watching the two girls interact, knowing there was a game play in there somewhere but not knowing exactly where "I'm going to sing **'Imagine' by Ariana Grande **do you know it?"

"Yeah" Mercedes smiled at this girl trying to show her up "I listen to pop music"

"You can back me then" Maddy told her dismissively

"Maddy" Sam hissed at her rudeness

"What?" she asked

"You're so rude" he told her

"It's fine" Mercedes smiled at him stepping forward to back the song with Maddy

"Do you need to warm up?" Maddy asked

"No let's just go in" Mercedes laughed "You're so funny, I'll warm as I go" she put her purse down on the stool behind her and pushed her hair back off her face "Warm" she smiled looking at Sam as he plugged his phone in and found the music

"Ready?" he asked looking at Mercy, smiling when she nodded while Maddy wasn't watching

"Shoot" Maddy's head popped u pas she heard the music "I wasn't ready" she hissed before starting in on the song

_**Maddy (Mercedes & Maddy)** _

_Step up the two of us, nobody knows us, get in the car like, slip, staying up all night, order me bad Thai, then we going sleep till noon __(Me with no makeup, you in the bathtub, bubbles and bubbly) ooh, this is a pleasure, feel like we never (act this regular) _

_c__lick, click, click and post, drip-drip-dripped in gold, quick, quick, quick, let's go, kiss me and take off your clothes, __Imagine a world like that, Imagine a world like that, we go light up till I'm asleep on your chest, (love how my face fits so good in your neck, why can't you imagine a world like that, imagine a world)_

"Okay I think I'm warmed up, I'll take this verse" Mercedes smiled at her opponent

"Fine" Maddy waved her in smiling

**Mercedes (Maddy & Mercedes)**

_Knew you were perfect after the first kiss, took a deep breath like, ooh, feels like forever, baby, I never, thought that it would be you __(Tell me your secrets, all of the creep shit, that's how I know it's true) baby, direct it, name in the credits, like the movies do _

_(Click, click, click and post, drip-drip-dripped in gold, guick, quick, quick, let's go, kiss me and take off your clothes) __Imagine a world like that, Imagine a world like that, (we go light up till I'm asleep on your chest, love how my face fits so good in your neck, why can't you imagine a world like that, imagine a world)_

Maddy pointed at Mercedes to take the lead on the next bit, surely she'd mess up and look the fool in front of Sam, Mercedes smiled and took it, she knew she had something to prove to this girl

_**Maddy (Mercedes): **(Can you) imagine it x 7 (Ooh) Imagine it x 6 (**Both: **Imagine 6 )_

"Was that warmed up enough for you?" Mercedes asked smiling

"Yeah" Maddy stood stunned

"I hate to say anything nice about you Maddison" Sam looked at her smiling "But Mercedes just made that song work for you"

"Thank you" Mercedes chuckled at the indirect insult to the girl

"Mercedes you have a beautiful voice" he smiled at her, their eyes making a connection that was deeper than it actually looked

"If I remember rightly I sang most of the lead on that" Maddy butted in

"Yeah" Sam looked at her for a second telling her

"R&B is more my style to be honest, but I'll try anything" Mercedes told him

"With a voice like that you can try anything you want" Sam raised his eyebrow at her, mystery in his eyes

"Will you two stop" Maddy shouted

"Stop what?" Mercedes asked seeing Sam was on his last nerve

"Flirting" Maddy replied

"Nobody's flirting, this is work" Sam told her, shocked at the accusation "We're actually going to buckle down and get something recorded, I promised Mom this would be a productive day"

"I don't have anything ready" Mercedes told him, not willing to share her tune just yet

"I have something safe we can work on" he smiled, making his mind up he was going to ignore Maddy until she got the hint, he needed to tell Mercedes about his promise to Stacey

"You do?" she asked surprised walking towards him, watching as he pulled some scruffy notes from under the guitar laying flat on top of the piano, while she grabbed her book out of her bag

"Yeah I've had these words written down for a while, I just can't get the right beat for it, I had more words in my head the other night, I want to try it out, see if it fits"

"I guess we could do with sandwiches, it's going to be a long day" Maddy butted in again

"I'm not inviting you to join in" Sam looked across the room at her, and watched her leave the room before he got stuck into setting things up to start the real work

Sam and Mercedes were looking at their scribbles, Mercy started playing her melody and he started singing his lyrics amazed that his words were fitting to her music "We were so meant for each other" he laughed listening to her melody "I think it's more a love song though so we'll work on that later"

"No your lyrics are good"

"I didn't say they weren't, just that I have something else in my head for your beat"

"Maybe" she smiled "I loved talking yesterday" she smiled up at him looking over her shoulder where he was stood bending over her adding to his lyrics

"So did I" he smiled, their eyes watching each others lips as they spoke, Sam caught himself and moved away from her

"What... did I do something wrong?" she asked concerned for his actions

"Nothing" he turned to smile at her, everything in him was willing him to go back "I...I just promised..."

"What's wrong?" she turned to ask him

"Stacey" he let out a breath telling her "She still thinks something can happen between you two"

"But I told you yesterday I'm not into girls" she jumped down off the stool and walked towards him

"I know that, but she was so upset yesterday for knowing we were together, I even think she sent Maddy to get us, and I sort of promised her I wouldn't make a move until you guys sort out what you are to each other"

"Am I hearing this right" Mercedes hissed "I said I'm not into..."

"I know that, but I can't break a promise to my sister"

"Fine" she went back to the stool and jumped back on it "Lets get this other song done"

"Mercy" he moaned at her dismissal, she was obviously unhappy about his promise

"Sam I have a day to get this done" she flicked her hair off her shoulder and turned back to the music sitting on the stand in front of her "Can we just get on with it" she was going to deal with this Stacey thing once and for all later on

He felt bad for going hot and cold on her like this, now all he was getting from her was cold, as they exchange silent looks and avoided physical contact "Can we take a break?" he finally asked grabbing her hand before she could answer, she fell off the stool into his arms, he turned and allowed his chest to break her fall "Sorry are you alright?" he looked down at her, her hands pressed against his chest breaking the connection between her head and his chest

"I'm fine" she looked up at him, their gaze getting lost in itself again "I know" she rolled her eyes breaking the tension "Stacey" she rolled her eyes and pushed herself off him

"She's my sister" he rolled his eyes with frustration

"I know" she let him keep hold of her hand, there was a sweet tingling feeling flowing through the connection that she really didn't mind at all, as she followed him out of the booth

"I thought you'd like to meet some of the other guests, I don't like this frost between us" he looked back at her "I need a smile on your face" he pushed studio 1's door open, she smiled straight away at the familiar country music, she didn't really know the guys but they all waved at them as they walked in

"I don't recognise any of these guys, who are they?" she asked as they stood behind the guy on the mixing board listening to the song

"They're a group called Georgia Florida Line, they're Rascal Flatts, that guy over there is Luke Bryan and of course Thomas Rhett; who Mom listens to all the while, all big in the world of country music" he told her "They're putting together a greatest country hits of all time thing, it's exciting times"

"Take two I think we have it" one of the guys shouted and the guy on the mixer started again, Sam and Mercy stood watching them putting together a song, different tones but they were making it work she looked up at Sam staring at her and giggled

"That was brilliant" she smiled at him

"That's because they're professionals" he told her "They'll want to meet you"

"Me, why?"

"Your Mr Jones' Princess" he laughed watching the men come out to meet them, they were more in awe than Mercedes was, she was stoked "Thanks guys" he nodded at them when they'd finished, grabbing her hand, there was a feeling of being home when he was connected to her, it buzzed through him like electricity, they left that studio for another

"Who are these guys?" she asked when they burst through studio 2's door seeing the two men stood singing their hearts out, and two women sitting on a stool nearby

"They're Kane Brown, Sam Hunt, Mickey Guyton, Jenna Kramer all big in the world of Country too, same album" he smiled as they stood listening to them singing "You were telling the truth when you said you didn't know anything about country music"

"Why would I lie?" she looked up at him, before looking back at the men singing this sad song about country living, they both stood venturing into dangerous ground, quickly letting go of each others hands, and looking at each other awkwardly, she smiled at his guilty look "It's not cheating on your sister to hold hands is it?"

"No" he smiled "I just didn't want to let go"

"So you feel this then?"

"God do I feel this" he rolled his eyes

"But you made a promise to your sister?"

"She's my sister" he frowned

"I don't know anything about that loyalty stuff, I'm an only child" she smiled up at him, with a twinkle in her eye "But I respect it"

"God you're such a tease" he rolled his eyes at her laughing

"You started it with your sexy Mercy version of my name" she laughed

"I promised Stacey this wouldn't happen, stop it"

"You stop it" she smiled "I don't want to do our song today, if Maddy's around"

"Okay, we'll do that other one, I need to smooth out the new lyrics anyway" he smiled "Lets get back to work" he couldn't resist any longer, he grabbed her hand and led them back to their studio, to get back to work, keeping hold of her hand all the way to the booth "Come on lets make this work" he told her grabbing some headphones for her before putting his on, he stood playing his guitar, listening and getting into mode for a while before he started them off and they did their first take on **'Love Is A Drug' by DR King & Jackie Foster **

**_"How can I quit you, your all in my veins, your driving me crazy, your crazy insane..." _**they smiled at each other impressed with the start, Sam stood impressed with her slant on his melody she'd rejigged the music a bit to accommodate her style, and it actually worked, it was still dripping him, neither of them really like stuff that people could dance to they wanted them to listen to the lyrics that was what this was all about _**"And even though I know its wrong, I just can't get enough, because…." **_he looked down at her singing the chorus, he actually meant every word

_**"I cant stop this feeling you're all in my head, the plans we were making got burned out instead…" **_she sang smiling when he joined in with the chorus, it was coming together, the bridge was breathtaking, it brought sounds out of her she never knew she had

_**"It's vacant, naked, scared and shaken up, and even though I know it's wrong I just cant give you up because..." **_they sang to each other _**"It's fucking me up"**_ they stood staring at each other, his right hand in the air as he struck the last note on his guitar, the background music carrying on

"What did you...think?" Sam looked down at Mercy almost under his arm asking, he wasn't even able to resist it, his head went down, his free hand pulled her face to his, their lips almost touched, inside their heads were going crazy, this had to be something more that whatever...

"This works for me" she giggled, before they closed their eyes

"There you are" Maddy burst into the room in that split second, making them jump out their skin, she was smiling, but her next sentence made them know she hadn't seen anything "I've been all over looking for you guys" she held up the bag of sandwiches "I got food" Sam and Mercy stood looking at each other, they smiled at each other both knowing they were thinking they thought the bitch had gone home

"Thank you, that's really nice of you" Mercedes stepped out of the booth towards her smiling "Did you get any salad?"

"On a cheese sandwich yes" Maddy replied "Just pick it off" she popped her hand in the bag bringing out a cheese salad sandwich "I'm not going all the way back just for that"

"I guess I'll pass" Mercedes smiled looking at the melted cheese sandwich "Could we order something in?" she turned to ask Sam

"Sure, canteen's alright but..." he took his phone out to do as she asked "What do you want?"

"A salad" she smiled, watching Maddy take a fresh Salad bowl out of the bag with a fork, obviously her lunch "With some fresh salmon please" she looked back at Sam, her smile telling him she thought this girl wanted her to get ratchet on her

They ordered their salads and sat watching Maddy tuck into her lunch, talking about the song they'd just done and how to improve it, by the time their lunch came, they'd done another take on the song and were stood holding hands, gazing into each others eyes at the end of it "What did you think?" Sam asked

"Lets go eat and listen" she pulled him out of the booth and round to stop the music so they could listen

"That wasn't too bad" Maddy told them watching Sam messing with all the gadgets before the song came through for them to listen to

They stood messing with things for a while until finally Sam clapped his hands "That's it" he hugged Mercy shouting, remembering they were in company he spun round smiling at Maddy "We did it, a recording in a day"

"Yea" Maddy thumped the air smiling "Now can we get out of here?" she looked at Sam asking

"Well I'm about to eat my late lunch, and I'm in charge of Mercedes, who can't move without my Mom so no, but if you've got somewhere to be feel free to leave any time" he told her

"Funny" she smirked "Do you remember our deal?" she asked him

"I didn't want you to blow Mercedes up in front of everyone for nothing last night so I went ahead with your crap, but there's nothing going on between us so you can tell who you want what you want"

"So you want to test me on this?" she looked at him warning in her tone

"Well, we've never so much as kissed"

"Kissed" Mercedes hissed "We're friends, his Mom's my bodyguard"

"You guys might think you're fooling everyone else with that damn stupid excuse, but not me" Maddy sniggered

"Go for it McCarthy, we know we've done nothing wrong" he answered "And try as you might, but you and I are never going to happen"

"The only reason your getting away with shit right now is because I'm off to college for two years, but I bet you'll still be here when I get back?" she waved her finger at him

"I wouldn't bet on it"

"So who else is taking over Daddy's business?" she put her hand on her hip asking "And of course it's good business sense to join our worth together, we'll be bigger than anyone around here ever could be"

"We'll see" he smiled turning to pay attention to Mercedes sitting beside him listening to all this

"We will" she smirked

"Maddison" he turned back to look at her "You do know we're both wealthy enough to marry for love, yeah?"

"And you do both know I'm wealthy enough to buy myself a harem of husbands if I really need them, all for love of course" Mercedes laughed "Come on stop this stupid bickering, I'll be gone in a few days and life for you guys will get back to normal, whatever the hell that is"

"This is normal" Sam laughed "I'm fed up of fighting her off"

"So stop fighting" Maddy laughed

"Never, I'm not into you"

"Sam" Mercedes gasped "That's not nice"

"Her threatening to tell the world lies about us isn't either"

"Granted but an insult is not the answer"

"Maybe not" he shrugged his shoulders in agreement

"So?" Mercedes looked at him waiting for him to apologise to Maddy

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that" he rolled his eyes before finally looking at Maddy for the last word

"So can we all get back to playing nice again?" Mercedes asked smiling, Sam and Maddy looked at each other smiling about being told off


	5. Chapter 5

**The Studio **

**17:00**

The afternoon was a lot more productive, Sam and Mercy getting to grips with the new song, it had taken all day to get it right but they eventually got something they were both satisfied with and nearing 17:10 they'd wrapped "We have maybe 40 minutes before Mom gets here" Sam told Mercedes "Lets just have some fun"

"Something I can sing too" Maddy butted in reminding them she was still hovering

"You pick" Mercedes told her, smiling at Sam's disapproving face

"Okay what about **'Crave' by Madonna & Swae Lee?**" she asked knowing she was challenging Sam "Is that alright Sam?"

"It's not my kind of thing but I know it" he smiled, she grinned at his lie, she'd never heard him even attempt anything like this

"My kind of song" Mercedes smiled at her "You take the lead"

"Fine" Maddy smiled as they watched Sam leave the booth, seconds later he had the beat sorted

"Ready?" he asked walking back into the booth before pressing play and they were off

_**"I'm tired of being far away from home, far from walking home, far from where it's safe... "**_ Maddy sang looking at Sam, he just laughed, he'd told the girl already and she'd find out he meant it soon enough, he stood listening, he was enjoying watching Mercy dancing along to Maddy's take on the song, it seemed to go on forever with this girl rubbing her hands up at down his chest **_"'Cause you're the one I crave, and my cravings get dangerous... "_** she pulled at his top telling him, he could only laugh as he watched Mercy biting her bottom lip, he was concentrating on that lip action when Maddy grabbed his hands and threw them around her waist holding onto them rubbing herself against him _**"Ooh (ooh), my cravings get dangerous, ooh, I don't think we should wait.." **_she sang, he laughed a pushed her away, jealous was written all over Mercy's face

_**"Cause I'm just me (yeah), that's all I can be (ooh) something real (yeah), something I can feel..."**_ he smiled at Mercy demanding centre stage with her voice, he could listen to her all damn day, he watched her walking towards him as Maddy fought vocally for her spot **_"The feelings never fade, I don't think we should play with this..."_** she looked into his eyes standing too far away for him to touch her, punishing him for letting Maddy make that move, he smiled that was something he needed her hear her say, she was dancing as she sung, it wasn't something he was used to finding sexy, he usually hated people that had more rhythm than him, which was everybody, but he did like watching her _** "Ooh (ooh), my cravings get dangerous, ooh, I don't think we should wait..."**_ she was in front of him smiling as he pulled her to him, she tapped his nose and scrunched her nose at him, the chorus came and Maddy joined in the singing, both of them playing for Sam's attention, the game started to get rough so he moved away

_**"You're on me, I don't think you should wait (wait) you're on me (pull up), one pull up away (away)…" **_he grinned singing to Mercy, it was clear where his attention was, Maddy smiled impressed with his efforts, she sang along when he'd finished accepting finally she was fighting a losing battle with him, he'd never look at her like that, she stood listening to Sam and Mercy singing

_**"Ran so far to try to find the thing I let and there it was inside (side) of (of) me (me) ran and ran and ran so fast, a thing to last and there it was, I hear (hear) you (you) breathe (breathe)..." **_smiling at love happening right in front of her eyes, before she remembered they were singing a song and joined in again

_**"It's on the line girl, you're risking everything"**_ Sam finished, they all stood breathing with satisfaction at the end

"I thought we were playing nice" he laughed

"We are" Mercedes laughed

"Sam" Maddy called across the booth "I've never really taken time out to even really talk to you before, I've enjoyed today with you guys, and to be honest, I guess I'd like to have you as a friend if nothing else"

"That's an absolute stretch Maddy, I'm not gonna lie, and if we ever get there there's nothing else" he laughed

"Friends isn't a big ask, surely its a possibility?" Mercedes asked the two of them

"Maddy has a problem with boundaries" Sam told her

"I do actually, but I'm getting to understand this one" Maddy admitted

"Sam at least promise you'll try" Mercedes gave him her puppy eyes smiling at him

He giggled at her game "I'll try, for you" impressed with her mediation skills

"See that wasn't that bad was it?" Mercedes looked from one to the other asking

"No" Maddy giggled

"Sam" Unique popped her head round the door "Your Mom's here"

"Thanks" he smiled grabbing Mercy hand "Later Maddy"

"Yeah bye Maddy, we must do this again" Mercedes smiled following her hand

"We must" Maddy smiled watching them leave

**Mary's House**

They'd have a chatty journey back from the studio there was much excitement at Mercedes recording her first song, there was no guarantee it was going to leave the studio, especially if her Dad had anything to do with it, but she'd at least hit one of her goals she was alright with that being as close as she was going to get to recording and somehow that was fine too. Sam had sat in the back, leaning forward for most of the journey as they talked and laughed but now they were nearing home he'd sat back, Stacey and her conversation with Mercy, heavy on his mind

"You alright Sam?" Mercedes turned to ask "You've gone quiet"

"Yeah I'm fine, just wondering what to do later"

"Like what do you have in mind?" Mary asked looking in her mirror at him, Mercedes smiled she knew it was the Stacey conversation getting closer _** "Because your love is a drug...…."**_ she hummed listening to the conversation

"It's our band night at the club, and with the holidays its going to be a fairly quiet night" he smiled at the messages she was sending him

"That wouldn't be fair leaving Mercedes on her own" Mary looked back at her son

"I was hoping she could come with us, hear the band and stuff" Sam smiled

"You should have said this morning it's going to be tough getting Mr Jones to agree to anything now, he's in important meetings" his Mom told him, Mercedes sat sending a message to her Father

"It was just a thought" he replied "I'll help Carole cook instead"

"What you cook?" Mercedes laughed

"Sweet things, very well actually" he shoved her shoulder jokingly "You're in for a treat"

"We are" Mary laughed

"It will keep me occupied"

"You know the games on?" Mary reminded him

"I know, I can watch it in the kitchen" he told her truth was he wasn't even interested, Mercy was in the house with Stacey and he needed something physical to keep his mind occupied

They stopped outside the house Stacey was already waiting at the door, Sam got out to let Mercedes out the car, she showed him her phone with her Dad's confirmation on it about the club later, making him smile "Wish me luck" she whispered

"You'll need it" he grinned watching as Stacey came running towards them leaving just enough time for him to move out the way

"Mercedes, I'm glad you came" she hugged her as she spoke "Mom you could have said she was definitely coming"

"It supposed to be a surprise" Mary told her "And the other one's Sam's helping to cook"

"Well done Sam" she smiled at her brother "We'll get out your way" she linked arms with Mercedes and made for her bedroom

"See you later" Mercedes turned to tell him, frowning at the look on his face, it was definitely jealousy

**Stacey & Mercy **

"So Mercedes" she sat on her bed tapping the space next to her "What's life like for Mercedes Jones and men?"

"Men?" Mercedes asked "I'm 19 years old what would I be doing with a man?"

"Boys then, have you had many boyfriends?"

"Never" Mercedes chuckled "Clearly you haven't met my parents"

"So when you eventually do, what's your type do you think?"

"I've never really thought about it, all that stuff is up to my parents, I guess he'll be fit, into music, maybe even into sport of some sort, oh he'd have to love reading too, I love my quiet time when I just sit and read"

"Tall order"

"As I said up to my parents to find him" she laughed "So what does your ideal boy look like?"

"Around my height, funny, into music, interesting to talk to, female, pretty maybe but I'm more interested on the inside if I'm honest, they have to have a kind spirit"

"Tall order"

"If I'm totally honest, I hope I don't freak you out but I'm attracted to you"

"I guessed that with the kiss the other day" Mercedes smiled "But Stacey honestly, I've never been with a boy, but I know I'm not into girls"

"How do you know if you've never tried it?"

"Because I've never had the urge to try it, and I never will" she grabbed her hand telling her "You just know that stuff don't you, I'm sorry" the last two words echoed into the silence

"So am I" Stacey pulled her hand way, the room temperature was suddenly well below freezing

"Stacey" Mercedes pulled her hand back to her "I like you a lot, I think if we were ever going to be anything good it would be like friends, but you need to respect my situation, I'm not into girls and sorry, but you can't make me be"

"I know Sam likes you" she looked into Mercedes eyes telling her "I think you like him too"

"He's cute, even you can't deny that"

"He's a great guy, but..." she held onto Mercedes hands looking into her eyes "It would really hurt if you two disrespected my feelings and hooked up" she sighed, turning on the emotional blackmail "He knows how I feel and I don't want you guys flirting around me, promise you'll stay away from him"

"Stacey" Mercedes rolled her eyes recognising the move, cursing because Stacey got it in first

"Promise me Mercedes, you said you wanted to be friends"

"I can't promise that, we..."

"I knew you guys had gone there last night" she bounced on the bed telling Mercedes "If you try anything with him again I'll tell Mom" she hissed "He lied to me"

"No he wasn't lying, we haven't done any..." she trailed off remembering their almost kiss in the studio "I thought we could be friends"

"Oh we will be, you'll be my friend tonight and for all Sam knows you chose me"

"I'm not going to do that Stacey"

"Then you're going home Princess Mercedes Jones" she smirked "Your choice" she got up offering her hand to Mercedes to make her choice

"I've never said this to anyone in my entire life" she looked up at Stacey's hand waiting for her "But I hate you Stacey Evans" she grabbed her hand and walked out with her, the girl had shown her true colours, she was worse than Maddy and according to Sam Maddy was bad

**The Evans Family Kitchen**

"Smile" Stacey told her before she pushed the door open "We're back" she let everyone know as they walked in, Mercedes looked straight at Sam, his eyes popped as he saw them holding hands, he nearly dropped the cooking pan

"Mercedes your Father said yes to the club tonight, I don't know how you managed that but you did" Mary laughed

"We're going to the club?" Stacey asked excitedly

"Yeah Sam and Mercedes organised it on the way home" Mary told her daughter

"Oh you're coming?" she looked at her brother shocked

"Who else did you think you were going with?" Dwight asked

"I thought we could have a girls night, let Sam rest for once, it's Uncle's place nothing will happen to us"

"I thought Sam's band was playing?" Mercedes asked

"He is, and I'd prefer if Sam went with you girls, that's what I've told Mercedes' Father so that's what's going to happen" Mary told them, Stacey gave Sam a look that got him mad enough to say something, but he knew any kind of argument his Dad heard from them would cancel the evening, so he turned back to the cooker and carried on, wondering what the hell Mercy was playing at right now, or even what Stacey had said to her.

"Ten minutes to dinner" Sam shouted across the kitchen "Mac and cheese my favourite" Mercedes and Stacey sat side by side at the table watching him and Carole setting the table, getting the salad done and playing around with each other as they did it, Sam lifting his Mother off the ground making her scream so hard it made Mercedes laughed out loud

"You guys" she giggled, Sam had never heard that infectious giggle on her before, he was quietly turned on

"That giggles...infectious" he changed his word remembering everyone was around, he wanted to say hell of a sexy

"Should I say thank you?" she looked at him her eyes smiling

"I think I should" he laughed

"Where's this dinner I'm starving?" Stacey asked, trying to break the conversation that was more than verbal going on between her brother and Mercedes

"Patience" Sam smiled, she'd snapped at him which meant somewhere in all this there was a lie, he turned to grab the Salad "Carole will you grab the Mac and Cheese?" he asked putting the salad on the table before going back for the crusty bread and jug of juice "Tuck in" he smiled presenting his bowl of bread

"This looks lovely" Mercedes smiled at him watching him sit opposite her

"Ditto" he mouthed making her giggle

"Sam" Stacey warned him, trying to remind him of his promise

"Good catch up?" he asked his sister

"Yeah" she smiled, but he could see both their faces and Mercy's was saying something else

"Mercedes?" he called her out on her thoughts

"I was just thinking about a conversation I had with my Dad a day or so ago" she smiled looking at him "He was telling me somehow I was lucky not to have a sibling to be in competition with" her eyes begging him to hear her "But I love this family atmosphere" she looked around the table at his parents and him, missing Stacey out all together

"We get our quiet days" Dwight laughed

They sat eating Stacey tried to grab hold of Mercedes hand a few times but she moved it discreetly out the way, Sam sat opposite them taking it all in and trying to work out what his sister had over her "I'm going to get dressed" Stacey finally told everyone when they'd finished dinner holding her hand out for Mercedes to grab

"You do that, I'm going home to get dressed, give me an hour" Mercedes turned back to the table telling a sulking Stacey, her eyes laughing as she looked at Sam

"I'll take you as soon as I pack these away" Mary told her grabbing the empty plates off the table as Stacey slammed out the door

"I could do that if you want to get away" Sam told her getting up with more plates

"Yeah sure" she giggled "I think I'd be happier with you taking Mercedes back to her hotel, you've already made enough mess in my kitchen"

"I can do that too" he smiled

"Okay" she threw the keys at him "Use my car, I'll call and let Roderick know"

"Will do" Sam looked at Mercy smiling his head telling her to get up as he caught the keys and made his way past her to the kitchen door "Back in a while" he told his parents "Mercedes" he called her still sitting on her chair watching everything happen around her

"Thanks for dinner" Mercedes looked at Mary and Dwight smiling as she got up

**Mercedes & Sam**

They got through the door and Sam grabbed her hand, letting it go as they got outside "Camera's" he told her pressing the fob to open the car door to open it for her, they were out the gates and way down the dark lane when Sam spoke again "What's with Stacey and you holding hands, what did she make you promise?"

"Not to be with you"

"So I just made you break a promise?"

"I have no loyalties to that damn sister of yours, she threatened to tell your Mom everything if I don't act like we're together in front of you, I just didn't want to make a scene in your parents house"

"She won't talk" he smiled "I know too much about her life, Mom and Dad don't even know she likes girls, let alone that she's had girlfriends"

"Don't tell her I told you will you?"

"Of course not" he laughed, they sat listening to his Mom's playlist, Sam singing along before they started singing an acapella version of the song they'd recorded earlier "We do a sort of theme night for us youngsters tonight, are you up for it?"

"I'll reserve judgement till I get there"

"Okay" he said parking the car for her to get out "This is my stop, don't be long" he told her getting out to let her out the car and watch her get into their private car to get changed

"Casual smart" he called after her

Mercy was in the apartment, and in her shower in less than ten minutes singing away to herself happy Sam knew Stacey's game and more over he could do something about it_** "I'll risk it all for you, baby, no, I ain't got no shame, oh, now if you give your everything, I promise, baby, I'll do the same..." **_she hummed as she rushed to get dressed, the end result being her red designer ripped jeans, a black t-shirt with 'This is happening' written across the chest of it in red, with rips across the stomach and a black leather waist coat matching the black high heels and bag with gold accessories "Forever ain't long enough" she smiled at her reflection in the mirror before stepping off 35 minutes later to make her way back to the front gate to meet Sam

"That's casual?" his eyes popped as he watched her walking towards him

"As casual as I get, is it alright"

"You're such a tease" he laughed opening the car door for her to get in "_You're fucking me up" _he giggled

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" she fluttered her eyelashes laughing before she turned and got in the car the conversation was around their all time favourite read, they got excited plotting other gloomier versions of 'The Wicked King' by Holly Black, laughing as they made the story more ridiculous with every suggestion "Shit Stacey" she frowned as they pulled up outside the Evans residence

"Just don't let on I know" he told her getting out the car to let her out, watching as Stacey rushed towards them

"Hurry up and get dressed" she hissed at Sam as he got out the car

"Don't tell me what to do" he hissed back at her as he walked towards the house, coming out 20 minutes later with wet tied back hair, ripped jeans and white T-shirt with a red and black chequered shirt over it, untied Timberlands and baseball cap "Is this alright?" he asked smiling as he walked into the living room

"Come on" Stacey rolled her eyes at him, dragging Mercedes up with her, Mercedes just smiled at him telling him now he was teasing, 20 minutes after the journey started they were sitting outside the E club, with lots of young people standing around, she was excited

**The E Club**

**21.30**

"Come on" Sam grabbed Mercedes spare hand, her other hand pulling Stacey with them "Hi Mike" he smiled at the black belt security guy at the back gate

"Hi Mike" Stacey smiled at their Uncle's best friend watching as he moved for them to get through

"Is he here?" Sam asked

"Yep" Mike answered looking at Mercedes as they passed him

Sam lead them through the familiar corridors and stopped at a blue door knocking it and waiting until he got the okay to go in "Uncle Don" he smiled looking at the three men standing in the room with him. They all knew better than to ask questions about what they saw going on behind the scenes, he ignored the men and spoke directly to his Uncle "Just to let you know as usual we're here, anything we need to know?"

"Your fine, Ryder and Marley are out here already"

"Oh" Stacey smiled, if Marley was around maybe Kitty was with her, they went everywhere together, she hadn't seen Kitty since the split

"Great" Sam smiled leading them out the room "You'll meet some of our cousins and a few school friends a lot of them are off on holiday, we don't get to go because of all the holiday makers so we generally have our family holiday after Easter for a week"

"This is my first holiday" Mercedes told them as they walked through the corridor and into the club, there were people dancing, the bar had no standing space, and it looked like all the chairs and booths were occupied "This is great" she smiled, listening to the music pump as hard as she'd ever wished it to in her bedroom

"We have a booth" Stacey told her still being pulled along

The crowd got kind of thick in the middle of the dancefloor so Sam grabbed Mercedes hand tighter, he'd done it before he realised who's hand he was holding and turned to look at her, smiling when she squeezed his hand back and pulled herself towards him telling him she wasn't about to let go

"Hi" Sam smiled at seeing his cousins Ryder and Marley, with Jane "This is Mercedes" he smiled "She's from Ghana for a week visiting"

"Hi" Ryder got up greeting his cousins and Mercedes

"Jane's Ryder's girlfriend" Sam told Mercedes as they sat down and Marley hugged her

"Oh Hi" Kitty stood looking at them all, her hands full with a tray of drinks

"Hi..." Stacey turned quickly at the familiar voice, and smiled nervously, dropping Mercedes hand "...Kitty" she sprung at her hugging her, she didn't know any other way to greet her ex, they'd split because Stacey wanted to keep their relationship secret, and after nearly three years of playing by Stacey's rules, Kitty had gotten fed up of being a dirty secret, they loved each other dearly but the secrecy put such a strain on their relationship Kitty just refused to live like that anymore

"Stacey" Kitty almost threw the tray on the table as her left hand wrapped around her

"Hi Kitty" Mercedes got up to Sam's surprise, "I'm Mercedes" she looked at Stacey smiling "I'm..." if this girl wanted to play games she was more than up for it, now there was something for her to lose on the table

"...Here from Ghana visiting for the week" Stacey butted in, Sam developed and instant smile he couldn't hold back at Mercy's game just now, he sat wondering if she was really going to call Stacey out on her stupidity or better still make her call herself out "We're just showing her the night life" she giggled holding onto Kitty as she spoke

"But I thought..." Mercedes stood unmoving she was going to take this as far as she needed, to get this girl to back off

"Sam will you look after Mercedes, I need to speak to kitty for a minute" Stacey smiled at her brother for the first time that day

"I thought you might want me there" Mercedes smiled

"Why would she need to be there?" Kitty asked looking between the two girls "Are you two..."

"No, she's straight" Stacey finally confessed, Sam sat smiling at Mercy's game, she hadn't broken her promise, everyone had heard it straight from Stacey's mouth and now Mercy was free for them to do whatever they wanted to do, he was happy

"I'll go get us some drinks" Sam jumped up making noise in the awkward silence "Coming?" he grabbed Mercy's hand not really giving her any choice "That was lit" he smiled at her as they walked towards the bar "What do you want to drink?"

"It was fun, I'll just have a water" she squeezed his hand telling him. They stood at the three deep bar for a while before they got served, Sam grabbed the two bottles of water and waved at the bartender, gripped Mercy's hand and walking in the opposite direction to where they'd come from "Where are we going?" she asked

"I've got you" he looked down at her smiling, seconds later they were on the far side of the dancefloor, she was stood watching him push a door open, shuddering, she froze inside wondering if she really wanted this, now it was here on her lap was it what she really wanted, they got through the door and stood watching it close "Finally" he breathed pulling her to him smiling "And now we're here, alone, I'm more nervous than I've ever been around you" he laughed

"Snap" she looked up at him a bit embarrassed "This can't go anywhere you know that right?"

"We know that" he corrected her "But I think it needs to go at least here" he bent down and kissed her closed lips, the heat from his body making her body tingle as her body went in to touch his, she could smell his cologne, it smelt rich, exciting, sexy, she imagined the feel of his naked skin against hers making her groan, her head spinning as if she were intoxicating

"Stop" she pulled away as her Dad flashed into her mind from nowhere "Dad will send me home" she told him reaching back up to grab his lips again and forced herself back onto them

"My Dad will murder me" he pulled away, smiling nervously before leaning back onto the wall, forcing himself to listen to her stop, but their eyes were still connected

"We shouldn't..." she told him

"We shouldn't" he echoed

"But.." she grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him down, this time her mouth was open, their lips met softly as he allowed her to do what she wanted "kiss me" she gasped as her hand left his shirt and wrapped around his neck. He held her eyes for a second before he went back in, his arms holding her sides as time stood still "God this is..." she pulled his lips off her by pulling his hair

"Intense?" he dived back at her not caring about the pain she was inflicting on him by pulling his hair, her head tipped further back, his lips wondered down her neck as he moaned at the pleasure, his lips touching her skin so tentatively the sensation was mind blowing, they were both living in the kiss

He pulled back to catch his breath "I could fall in love with you" he looked into her eyes smiling at their first kiss

"I already like you very much too" she pursed her lips to kiss him for the complement "And we really shouldn't be doing this" she smiled

"But.." he lifted her chin "It's too nice to stop" he closed his eyes, found her mouth and let his tongue part her lips again, just as she was about to make a sensible argument for why this shouldn't happen, she rolled her eyes and let her tongue play with his as their bodies fused, their hearts beating as one, they weren't even aware that the door was opening until they heard a voice

"Sam" Ryder peeped his head around the door, smiling as he watched them pull away from each other "Dads about to do his rounds" he told him

"How did you know I was here?" Sam asked, his face red with lust, his dick as hard as a rock

"I showed you this spot remember?" he laughed "And I could see straight away that you guys were into each other"

"Give me a minute" he told him unable to control what his body was demanding right now

"A minute" Ryder smiled, backing out the door and letting it shut

Sam's attention drawn back to Mercy "I meant what I said before" he looked down at her smiling "I could fall in love with you"

"Sam" she tapped his chest rolling her eyes before she looked back into his "I don't know what my feeling is, but I guess it could feel the same"

"Come on, lets go" he grabbed her hand, making their way back to the others

When they got back to the table Maddy had got there, she was unusually friendly tonight, her brother Mason and his friend Jake had come with her and for some reason she was a totally different person with him around. Joe and Sugar had turned up too, it was almost a full house, there seemed to be some tension between Ryder and Jake but no one commented on it so Mercy left it, she was still on cloud nine with her first kiss, everyone around them were talking laughing, joking and being familiar with each other, Sam and her were still sneaking looks holding hands secretly and talking with their eyes.

"Bro we're up" Ryder told him, I guess you're... ready" he laughed

"Yeah, I'm ready" Sam got up to follow him "Do you want to come sit on stage?" he asked her holding his hand out

"Why not" she smiled grabbing hold of his hand

"Let's do this" Ryder laughed, eager to see how the crowd embraced their new song Sam had written in a day

Sam took Mercy on stage and gave her a mic, she sat watching them all get to their instruments and start tune up, while Jane, Maddie and Marley climbed on stage and grabbed mic's too, she smiled at the fact she wasn't the only girl up there. she watched Sam put his guitar on and sit on a stool strumming and tuning, wondering why she'd only ever thought about playing the piano, she needed to branch out, she put that on her bucket list for the near future "Ready?" she heard looking up at Sam

"Ready?" he mouthed, she was as ready as she was ever going to be, she nodded her head and stood back in line with the other girls, they all listened as Ryder introduced the band, and the audience cheered before Mason counted them in the music to **'Heaven On Earth" by Swayyvo, Summer Dregs & Johnny Balik **started playing and Joe started them off singing the first chorus, _**"This feels like heaven on earth, I found my heaven on earth..." **_Everyone stood around nodding as the music started in appreciation, they were used to their sound by now **_"Touch it baby, touch it baby, riding your curves like a serve, you got the flow like a verse..."_** Mason sang, his voice suggestive as he looked into the crowd _**"I cant believe that I got you, girl don't you know what your worth..."**_ Ryder sung to Jane. _**"Sipping on your water, need your body feels like love...…"**_ Jake smiled looking at Marley, there was something that needed rekindling there, they all came in with the chorus again _**"This feels like heaven on earth...….. Love it when you're on me..."**_ Ryder couldn't help but smile as Sam came in with **_"_****_I want it forever, I could do this forever, girl I'm only here to serve...… so I might just make you my world..." _**his focus solely on Mercy as he did his part, any hopes any girl out there thought they had were dashed, the song was being received well, the group sang the last chorus and eventually the song ended with everyone stood clapping

"Yes" Joe banged the drum shouting excited for the gig

"Not following the programme" Ryder told them starting the next song "This one's a little thing we knocked up with the girls, it's a bit different, but we think it represents us too, and it goes with this romance theme we have going on" he looked back at the girls, Mercy's eyes finding Sam's asking the question with her eyes, his telling her she was going to have to sing "This one's for all the lovers" he strummed as Maddy started them off with their rendition of **'Candlelight' by Zhavia Ward & Jeremih **

_Burn, burn, burn, burn_

_**Maddy:** Dark space, I'm slipping into dangerous ways, looking for a familiar face, not too far from home_  
_**Marley:** And it's all, it's all, oh, too much, when you can't see the shiny under the rust, so you hide away, sheltered from the rain _

_**Jane:** And I've been getting tired of these letters, I see you writing on the walls, and I've been walking though my own disaster, thinking it's time to move on_

**_Chorus: Girls (& Band) _**

_I don't wanna run from a (bullet) got to leave my candlelight (burning) if it goes out, I will (lose it) Got to let my candlelight (burn, burn, burn)_  
_I feel something pulling, got to leave my candlelight burning, if it goes out, I will lose it, got to let my candlelight burn, burn, burn, burn_

_**Joe: **Ooh, angel from an angle, hold on to intangibles, gripping on a handle, I can't put a finger on it, no, no, no, no_  
_**Jake: **Angel from an angle, so hard to see the halo, know they love to blame it on me, burning bridge, I'm hanging on, oh no, no, no_

_**Mercy: (with Sam) **And I've been getting tired of all (these patterns) (Yeah), (I see it written on the wall_  
_And I've been walking through my own disaster) thinking it's time to move on (Thinking it's time to move on, it's time to move on)_

_**Girls (Sam & Joe)**_  
_I don't wanna run from a bullet, Got to leave my candlelight burning (Oh, oh, oh)_  
_If it goes out, I would lose it (If it goes out), Got to let my candlelight burn, burn, burn (Keep on, oh)_  
_I feel something pulling (Oh, oh, oh), Got to leave my candlelight burning (Let it burn, let it burn, let it burn)_  
_If it goes out, I would lose it (Don't, no), Got to let my candlelight burn, burn, burn, burn (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_(Bullet) Bullet, babe, oh (Burning) (Lose it) Yeah, yeah burn, burn, burn, burn Yeah_  
_(Bullet) yeah, yeah (Burning) Yeah (Lose it) Mm-hmm_  
_(Let it burn, let it burn, let it burn, let it burn, let it burn)_  
_Burn, burn, burn, burn_

She thought she was shy when the song started but by the end she felt she was born for the stage, she was doing her bathroom runs all over it, Sam and her stood looking at each other for a while before his attention was taken by a familiar shadow "Uncle Jess" he smiled letting go of Mercy's eyes

"Sam" he smiled looking at Mercedes "Sorry about earlier I was conducting business, it makes me rude sometimes, you must be Mercedes who Mary speaks very highly of?"

"Yes Mr..." she got up looking back for a name for the man from Sam

"Uncle Don" Sam smiled

"Uncle Don" she laughed shaking the mans hand "Nice to meet you"

"You too young lady" he smiled impressed "Nice manners" he stood looking at her "I hear your Dad just happens to be the big cheese?"

"He just won an award for his contribution to the business" she told him

"So I guess that means he wants you to stay as far away from it as possible" he looked at the stage smiling at how well she was doing that just then

"It's a definite swear in our house" she laughed

"You enjoy your evening and make sure this lot look after you" he let her hand go and watched her sit back down beside Sam "Oh" he turned "Nice voice by the way"

"Thank you" she smiled, watching him walk away

"Five minute break I need a slash" Joe told everyone, Ryder signalled for the DJ to play some music and they were on a mini break

"That was brilliant" Mercedes turned to see Jane and Marley standing smiling at her "You should be lead" Jane told her

"I'm here on holiday" Mercy reminded them smiling "But I must admit I really enjoyed it"

"It enjoyed you" Marley told her before the two girls went off "I made my mind up" she turned to Sam telling him "I don't want to run from this bullet"

"Me neither" he smiled at her, wondering if she meant that the same way he did and they were now an item, he pulled her to him, she looked up at him puzzled before looking around, they were on stage or did he forget that

"We still need to be careful" she whispered, pulling away a little bit

"I was listening from across there" Kitty appeared on stage, nodded back at wherever she was coming from "That was really good"

"Thank you" Mercedes smiled at the girl, pulling further away from Sam

"Listen" she got closer to Mercedes needing to talk directly to her "Stacey told me what you did, I made her tell me and I don't take lightly to bitches taking advantage, so take this as a warning Princess whoever the fuck you think you are"

"You're back together?" Mercedes moved her ear from Kitty's mouth to look at her "I'm pleased, she deserves someone who loves her" she looked around at Sam to make sure they had privacy "Because if you think I'm a bitch now you're really going to get to know me" she leaned back settling closer to Sam as she watched the girl get up after realising she'd been dismissed

"This isn't the end of this" Kitty stood up telling her

"What's gong on?" Sam asked, jumping up at Kitty

"Leave it Sam, I'm here for a week which is more than half way through" Mercedes rolled her eyes telling him "I think your sister needs to sing a song about honesty" she told Kitty

"You alright?" Sam poked her in the ribs asking

"Yeah" she turned to look at him flinching at his poke

"Okay, time" Ryder called, Mercy sat on the chair Sam had been sitting on watching everyone prepare again, Sam whispered something to Ryder and they smiled, she knew he was up to something, especially when he came back to her

"I'm dedicating this song to you" he smiled

"Sam" she rolled her eyes at him

"What? you're going to enjoy it, it's my go to song"

"Yeah but..."

"Okay folks, on with the show" Ryder told the crowd "We've got one last song I believe it's a personal favourite for our band, it's dedicated to... well they'll know who" he told the crowd laughing as he counted them in for the music to start, Sam started strumming wondering why Ryder was making them play another song rather than the one he'd requested, he smiled when he heard **'Paradise' by Bazzi **it was an old band favourite for sure, and yes Ryder was right tonight he'd be singing it because it had meaning for him

_Ryder: One, two, three, four _

_**Sam (All)**_  
_ Hands in your body I'm grabbing your ass, enjoying the moment, cause time moving fast, I'm looking forward to knowing the past _  
_ These are the times we're gonna laugh looking back, I'm getting it lucky like coins in the well, goodbye to my haters I'm wishing you well _  
_ This is my year man if you couldn't tell, this is our life and we living it well, _

_late nights in the city causing hell, burn this bitch to the ground, oh well _  
_ If all we got is tonight, let's do this right, let's do this right let's go to (Paradise) _

_**Boys (All)**_  
_ This shit be like Friday nights, this shit make me feel alive, feel like we in paradise, paradise (Paradise) _  
_ Don't know if it's the drink I poured, but I swear I've never loved you more, with you right here I come alive _  
_ One more hit and we can fly, this shit feel like (Paradise) _

_**Sam (Boys)**_  
_ I'm feeling it, my head is were the ceiling is (Oh yeah) this energy, turns nights into memories (Oh yeah) _  
_ Count up the bands, you've been working all summer, X didn't know what he had, what a bummer _  
_Insecure people turn to insecure lovers, well my drink is almost out and I'm about to pour another _

_**Sam & Ryder: **_

_Just let it out, the night has just begun, we on a level now, if I get to fucked up, promise you'll hold me down _  
_ Yeah, that's that shit you ant deny, that's the shit you feel inside, _

_**Sam (All): **_

_This is our life our time we living it well, late nights in the city causing hell, burn this bitch to the ground, oh well _  
_ If all we got is tonight, let's do this right, let's do this right, let's go to (paradise) _

**_Boys (All)_**

_This shit be like Friday nights (It do, it do) this shit make me feel alive (Yeah)I feel like we in paradise, paradise (Paradise)_

_Don't know if it's the drink I poured, but I swear I've never loved you more _  
_ With you right here I come alive, one more hit and we can fly, this shit feel like (Paradise) _

"Paradise?" Mercy asked smiling, getting comfortable at his hand slipping around her waist

"Paradise" he wiggled his eyebrows at her, smiling when she leaned into him reminding him of that boner he had a while ago "You're going to get me into trouble, come on let's get out of here" he let her waist go and grabbed her hand, heading back in the direction of that door "Are you having a good time?" he asked when they got through the door and stood watching it close taking away most of the noise

"Well it's something I never thought I'd get to do in my lifetime" she smiled up at him "So yeah, I'm loving it, and then of course I got my first kiss" her eyes held his as she spoke

"I want... sorry I mean I need a second" he moved into her pulling her to him as his face begged for the contact "Can I?" he asked his breath moving her hair, her heart beating so fast she could hardly hear what he was saying

"Please" she put her hand on his chest reaching up for his lips

**Monday - Day 6 **

**01:00**

"Sam" Marley's head popped around the door "Ryder said to tell you, your Dad's here"

"My Dad?" Sam echoed letting go of Mercy as he spoke "Something must be wrong" he looked back at Mercy telling her "Sorry we need to go" he grabbed her hand and made to leave the corridor

"There are a shitload of police outside too" Marley told them

"What's happened?" Sam asked following Marley "Dad" he looked at the man standing in front of him as he came out the door

"I'll speak to you later" Dwight told him "Little Miss here forgot to tell us Daddy told her to be in for midnight" he told him looking at Mercedes, she looked at her watch gasping at the time

"The time went so quick I was going to say..." she looked at Sam telling him "I didn't know it was this late, honest"

"Your Mom's been summoned up to the apartment, I've been escorted by a precinct full of damn police to come get her, that man has some pull"

Mercy stood feeling ashamed at causing all this "I'm sorry Mr Evans" she told him as tears came to her eyes

"Mary should have checked and reminded you, that's what she gets paid for, protection" Dwight told her "Don't cry"

"We were talking" Sam looked at his Dad, watching Mercy cry, he wanted to put his arm around her for comfort but, his Dad was there, and he'd already clocked what he was up to, he needed this time to think fast

"Where's your sister?" Dwight looked around the dancefloor asking, Sam looked too because right now he had no idea "Stacey" he shouted watching the crowd move as Stacey made an appearance with kitty "At least you didn't appear with a damn boy in tow" Sam rolled his eyes at the statement because Stacey was probably up to more than he was "Come on we need to get Mercedes back" he told them stepping off in front

Sam grabbed Mercy's hand and squeezed it, trying to give at least a bit of comfort, she squeezed his hand back but she didn't look up at him, it was like walking the mile of shame through the club and out the front door

"Get in the car" Dwight told all three of them, he was mad

"I'm sorry Mr Evans" Mercy told him again

"It will all be fine Princess" he turned to tell her, watching the guards get her in the car "You two come with me" he told his children

"They can drive with me, if you don't mind Mr Evans" Mercedes popped her head out the car to tell him

"Whatever" he waved his hand at her "And that story better be water tight" he laughed shaking his head at his son, of all the girls in the world to go get a crush on, he had to choose the one that was out of bounds "He is so my Goddamn son" he chuckled getting into his police escorted car


	6. Chapter 6

**Stacey, Mercy & Sam**

"You two were at it weren't you?" Stacey asked when the door shut

"No" Mercy looked at her surprised

"I'm not speaking to you" Stacey told her rather rudely

"Don't speak to her like that" Sam barked at his sister

"What you're sticking up for her, she tried to burn me alive in there with Kitty, coming off with all that I'm your girlfriend shit" Stacey hissed

"You were the one who said I had to play at being your girlfriend, I told you no and you threatened me"

"Well Daddy's going to find out now isn't he?" she hissed "And I'm glad because you don't deserve my brother"

"Who are you to tell her what she deserves?" Sam sat forward asking her

"I'm fed up of you butting in for her, back me or else" Stacey warned

"You carry on shouting at her and I'll slap you that's for sure, you're only five minutes older than me remember that" Sam told her

"Please stop arguing" Mercedes butted in

"Please keep out of family arguments or you'll find your first time plastered all over the damn papers tomorrow"

"Your such a ... bitch" Mercedes hissed, she was on her last nerve with the girl "How dare you threaten me"

"Why because your a Princess?"

"No because you don't know me"

"And I guess Sam does?"

"It's none of your business what I know about her" Sam told her "Just shut up" he waved his hand in front of Stacey's face telling her "Shut up"

"You shut up" Stacey told him "And Kitty should have slapped your damn face off"

"What for the lies you told her, I think she sussed you out lady" Mercedes chuckled as she spoke

"What lies?" Sam looked from Stacey to Mercy asking, wondering why he was out of the loop on this conversation

"She told Kitty I came on to her and Kitty warned me off" Mercedes told him

"I knew something was going down with you two" he hissed "You should have told me, I'm meant to protect you"

"Protect her" Stacey huffed

"Please can we stop arguing, we have bigger things to think about, your Mom's with my Dad, her career is on the line, she could lose everything"

"And that's all on you" Stacey told her

"Yes it is" Mercedes looked at her saying "But it's on us to get her out of this, we all need to work together here"

"I'm working with no one" Stacey looked at her cutting her eye at her

"Are you sure about that?" Mercedes asked

"Stacey we're talking about Mom here" Sam told her shocked at her response

"And I'm talking about glad to see the back of her" she cut her eye at Mercedes again

"I don't care about going back home, right now I'm thinking about Mary"

"I bet you are" Stacey hissed

"We need to get our story straight" Sam butted in "I'll back whatever you say" he told Mercedes

"And I'll say bye now" Stacey snapped at her

"We're never going to happen Stacey no matter how nasty you get, let's just agree to disagree on anything called a friendship, it's obvious if I'm not going to love you, you're going to hate me"

"Get over yourself" she leant her head on her fist telling Mercedes

"Can we get this story straight?" Sam asked grabbing Mercy's hand "Two against one, they'll believe us" he looked into her eyes telling her

"I'm going home Sam" she told him "I shouldn't come between you two and I've got what, two days left, it's just easier"

"No" he told her "I don't want you to go"

"Oh I want you to go" Stacey chuckled sarcastically

"I get it, it you can't have me he can't either" Mercedes told her "Well I don't want either of you, is that what you want?"

"Absolutely" Stacey smiled, Mercedes let go of Sam's hand and sat back, not saying another word

Sam gasped at the revelation, they hadn't really started anything but he had hopes, thoughts and feelings that weren't going to go away with hearing those few words. This wasn't the time to address it either, he was scared for where all this could leave his Mom, what his Dad had to say about what happened earlier, what Mercy's Dad was going to say or do to his family. He looked at Mercy, her eyes sad as she stared at the glass separating them from the driver, he needed to say something, tell her what she'd said wasn't acceptable, that he needed her to stay, but Stacey was there and with all that hate the girl had going on, public displays of affection wasn't the right route just now. "Are you crying?" he asked watching a tear fall down her face

"I'm fine" she wiped it away without looking at him, he pulled her to him and hugged her, watching her shoulders jerk as she cried in his arms

Stacey sat feeling sick, she'd done it again her verbal daggers had come out, she'd been ugly, spiteful, nasty all the things she hated in herself, she'd taken to name calling, insulting, passive-aggressive commentary, indirectly attacking her brother for having feelings for a girl that wasn't her. She was really furious at herself. she was acting out because Mercedes didn't fancy her, and she wasn't successful at bullying or manipulating her into loving her either. She felt a ping of guilt when she heard Sam talk and looked round to see she'd actually been responsible for making someone she had feelings for cry. She wanted to grab hold of her apologise and hug her better, but before she could think it Sam had done it and that brought all the jealousy back, she couldn't live feeling like this, it was best Mercedes went back home

"Crocodile tears" Stacey huffed turning her back to them, cussing herself for not being able to keep her damn mouth shut

"Stacey" Sam warned rubbing Mercy's arm as she tried to pull herself together

"Sorry" Mercy sat up telling him "I've never argued with anyone before, it feels horrible"

"I'm sorry for putting you in this situation" he told her "We're here" he looked through the front glass feeling the car slow down

"Let the games begin" Stacey smirked

"Stacey" Sam hissed at his sister, he could have gladly spit in her eye "Good luck" he told Mercy he couldn't help but pull her to him and kiss her quickly "That might be the last one" he told her as a tear threatened to fall down her face again

"Bye" she smiled at him pecking his lips as the car door opened

"Come on" Dwight told them "You two as well" he told his children "This situation is hitting for everyone"

"All of us" Stacey asked "What did I do?"

"It's not always about you Stacey" Dwight shouted at her "You're Mom's reputation and job is on the damn line, we all know how important that is to her, we're supporting her" everyone walked off in silence, getting into the private car to make the even quieter journey up to the apartment, they'd never seen their Dad so mad

"I'm going to tell the truth" Mercedes looked at Stacey and Sam telling them "I'm thinking about your Mom"

"That's fine, truth's always best" Sam told her nodding at his Dad, he was ready to declare whatever this was between them

The car rounded on itself everyone looking out the window to see Mr Jones and Mary standing waiting, she'd thought it all out, she had her game plan, smiling as Sam gently touched her hand for support. The door opened and Dwight stepped out followed by Mercedes, Stacey and then Sam, everyone stood in silence for a few seconds before Mr Jones spoke "Thank God" he rushed towards his daughter "God alone knows what the hell I was going to say to your Mother" he grabbed hold of her saying, she'd never seen him so scared "I told her I'd protect you, I trusted these people, I'm sorry" he held onto her saying

"Daddy" she lifted her head to tell him the truth

"It's fine" he pulled her back in "You're safe, and that's all that matters" he looked up at Mary "We'll deal with this tomorrow?" he asked a question but his tone wasn't waiting for an answer, Dwight grabbed his wife's hand and led her to the car, no one said anything. Before the car door shut Mr Jones was guiding his daughter into the apartment, holding onto her as if his whole life had flashed through his mind and he couldn't bear the thought of anything or anyone hurting his baby

"It wasn't Mary's fault" she told him when he finally let go of her

"We'll talk in the morning, I've cancelled my early morning meeting, which means I have to extend at least half a day, but I'll call your Mom and see what she thinks" he kissed her forehead telling her "Oh" he grabbed her attention as she went to walk away "Not a word of this to your Mom"

"Okay" she smiled before turning to get to her bedroom, she stood looking at the sea view smiling, he hadn't mentioned it to her Mom which might mean she wasn't going home, she had one more day, that smile turning to a frown when she realised Mary had probably been sacked and so there was no more Sam, and the sadness sent her to sleep crying

**06:00**

Sam sat on his bed, nothing was going to let him sleep, he'd sent several messages and she'd not answered any of them, of course, in his mind, she was already on a damn plane on her way back home. Her Dad hadn't even looked at them when they got there, and then he'd dismissed them so rudely, there was no hope. He got dressed and crept out the house with the intention of wondering the streets until he got tired, but he ended up at the studio, he'd told her that he thought he loved her but his heart knew different, he'd opened it to her and now he needed to get ready for the pain that he'd always been told would follow.

He'd been sitting working on their song for a while before he heard movement as the door opened "Hi" he smiled at seeing Joe at the door "What brings you to these parts this time in the morning?"

"I had a decision to make, and I couldn't think of a better place to work it out" he told him "Unique let me in, I didn't think you were in today"

"I just needed some head space"

"What happened with your Dad last night?"

"Nothing much, he shouted for about half an hour, Mom broke down crying and he shut up" he got up telling him, covering his music, for some reason it felt too private to share with anyone but Mercy "I might as well help Unique get the studios ready" he told him

"I'll help" the two of them walked out to go help Unique

An hour later everything was set up, for a second Sam was excited about the visiting artists, bringing his mind back to Mercy, and sadness that she didn't get to share this classic moment with him, they'd ordered in breakfast and were sat in the studio booth listening to beats, eating, before Joe, seeing he wanted to talk asked the question "So, how come last night affected your sleep?"

"It wasn't Dad last night it was Mercedes last night" Sam smiled

"I knew you two had something going on, I could tell the way you guys were singing at each other" Joe laughed

"It's not really something going on, we had a kiss" Sam told him "There's so much I want to say, but when she's near me I just can't talk"

"That's kind of normal" Joe laughed

"Well it's not that I can't say it, it's that she's having one of those arranged marriages, and well... neither of us know what we actually want out of this I guess"

"I'd say you both know, your just an honourable man"

"Anyway, after last night she's gone back home now, so whatever that was isn't happening" he looked across the mixer at him "So what's the deal with you?"

Joe rolled his eyes "Sugar and I got into Browns, which is good, but now Yale have offered me a place doing what I really want to do, and I don't know how I'm going to tell her I choose Yale"

"She's cool, she'll be fine"

"She will be but it will stop me being who I want to be" he laughed nervously "What was that you were playing when I came in?"

"It's something Mercy and I are putting together, without knowing it we've been working on the same song" he giggled "We're so alike it's scary, and well... we're trying to get how we feel out, but it's turning into something more like a song about our situation for me"

"You and us both" Joe told him, before they sat listening to one of their band beats

**07:00**

'Sorry I couldn't help' Mercy read her message from Sam, as soon as she opened her eyes, she must have been exhausted because she didn't even here her phone ping last night, the second message read 'Tell me what time you're at the airport I'll come and say bye properly' then 'That kiss meant something, sorry I can't sleep' then 'I'm going to miss you' then ' I think I love you' she gasped at the words, they'd had maybe three kisses and this guy was in love, how ridiculous she smiled "But I feel something for him too" she hugged her phone telling it, taking a shower and getting dressed, considering how she was going to reply to it

'Sorry fell asleep' she wrote back 'Haven't spoken to Dad yet, yes I agree and let me know when you know' she giggled pressing send "Stacey" she rolled her eyes at seeing a message from her too "Better be an apology" she told herself opening the message

'Are you home yet?' she read slamming the phone down at the smiling face beside it "Regrets I've had a few but not this one" she smiled looking at her finished self in the mirror before setting a smile on her face "Revenge is a dish best served cold" she smiled at Roz's words coming to her, opening her door to hopefully join her Dad for breakfast and some home truths

"Morning" her Dad smiled watching her wipe her eyes as she walked towards him "Don't be upset" he told her thinking she was crying, she saw an opportunity and now she was going to use that sympathy card he'd just thrown her

"I'm upset and embarrassed" she went towards him to offer her usual morning kiss "I got Mary into trouble because I was irresponsible enough not to forward a message to her" she told him

"I was just as much at fault, I should have given her that bit of information on the message I sent her" he hugged her saying "We sort of panned that out this morning, we were both to blame for Mary not knowing" he smiled guiding her across the room to the dining room to eat "But what I don't get is that you knew and you didn't make it happen, you're usually good at instructions, what happened?"

"I lost track of time" she told him, that was the genuine truth of the situation

"That's not like you" his gaze concentrating on her with concern "Is there something you're not telling me?" he stopped eating to ask, she didn't have a choice she had to tell the truth, but it was going to be as she saw it

"There was a girl at the club last night, she made a pass at me, tried to kiss me and of course I freaked out" she sighed wondering whether to drop Stacey's name or not, the two were connected and with dropping Stacey's name she was actually saying goodbye to Sam "Anyway I was upset and Sam took me away from the situation, while Stacey dealt with the girl, and to be honest time just got away with me" she frowned "I was mortified when I realised the chaos I'd caused the family, and you, with my drama" she looked at her Dad's hand touching hers wondering if he could feel the lie seeping through it "Turns out she was one of Stacey's friends so I think she dealt with it" she told him

"Mary insisted they were good friends to you"

"They are" she smiled back at her father, her mind refusing to even think about the kisses she'd had off both of them

"So what did Stacey say to this girl..." he sat waiting for a name, she sat thinking this was why it didn't pay to lie, you had to remember everything

"Kitty" she told him, the girl had come in her face last night almost warning her off Stacey without even asking her a damn question, she didn't have the heart to out Stacey, that would have brought their existing feud to another level

"I'll get Mary to get to the bottom of that" he smiled at her "So what did Stacey say to Kitty?"

"She told her to back off, that I wasn't like that and that she'd tell her Mom if she tried anything like that again" she hadn't gone too far from the truth there she had told Stacey that in a round about way

"Sounds like those two have your back" he smiled at her "I was a bit hasty with Mary yesterday, but I called this morning and straightened that out" he told her "She can be booked for 11am, so let me know if you want to do anything and I'll set that up"

"I want to go do something, and thank you"

"For?"

"Not punishing them for my stupid mistakes"

"It was tempting when I didn't know where you were" he laughed "But this late start means I have to give these negotiations another half a day so it's late Tuesday instead of morning , Mom said you can stay as it's holidays and it doesn't make much difference"

"Thank you" she got up and kissed him before running back to her bedroom

"I'll see you tomorrow, and stay with Mary and her family if you need to" he shouted after her

"Will do" she popped her head around the door in reply

**11:00**

Mercedes was having a good time with her Dad, they'd talked shop, which was a new conversation for them, he'd finally hinted on what he was up to and she was excited about the new communication.

"I gave you the morning young lady, so what are you going to do with the afternoon?" he stood up asking

"I was going to try and squeeze Hawthorne Gallery, McWay Falls and Partington Cove into a day but I can ask Mary if she's free to do any one of them this afternoon and take tomorrow for the other two, I guess"

"I dare ask" he smiled at her "But can I leave you to deal with that and let me know?"

"I promise you can" she smiled at the trust he was showing, but more at the opening he'd just given her, there was time to spend with Sam if she wanted to, she was more than grateful for what he didn't know he was giving her. She changed her clothes, called Mary, said her goodbyes and jumped in the waiting car to get to Mary at the gate "Where are Stacey and Sam?" she asked looking in the back of the car before she got in

"Stacey's at work, she's at the farm today, Sam should be at the Cove today but he went AWOL this morning before we got up"

"He's missing?" Mercedes attention left the door she was closing and turned to Mary

"No I know where he is, he's probably banging a song out about his feelings, his Dad went in on him and Stacey last night"

"That was all my fault, I'm sorry" she frowned watching Mary start the car up

"Maybe seeing you will cheer him up" she smiled to herself telling Mercedes

"Maybe" Mercedes smiled inside "I didn't say sorry to him or Stacey last night"

"He hasn't cried since his Grandparents passed and we're worried about him, do me a favour and see if you can get him to open up about his feelings, you've gotten as close as he's let anyone in a long time"

"I'm not good at that kind of stuff, but I'll try my best"

"I can only ask for your best" Mary told her putting her foot down as she turned the music up to race through the streets, Mercedes wasn't really into that country music but her head was definitely rocking by the time Mary played the song the third time around "You like my vibe?" she asked laughing

"I didn't even know what country music really was until a few days ago" Mercedes laughed

"And now it seems like it's in your blood"

"I don't know about that" Mercedes giggled

"Has Sam's mood got anything to do with you?"

"I ..I don't know" Mercedes stumbled for telling Mary the lie

"He's not in trouble, neither are you, I just want to know"

"We weren't happy I was leaving, we've gotten close"

"Your Dad told me that lame story about Kitty" she smiled keeping her eyes on the road "I know about Stacey, she thinks she hides it but I know my daughter" she looked at Mercedes as she spoke "I know she's into girls, we're hoping it's a phase, not because we don't agree with what she wants, but it just makes things so difficult for her, especially in a place like this" she frowned "And I know Sam just as well, he's been trying to hide it but I think the cutie's smitten" she smiled, side eying Mercy at giving her those words back

"Stacey will be mortified to know you know" Mercy chose to leave the Cutie comment alone, she wasn't about to start lying again

"That's why this conversation is confidential" Mary smiled "She's probably being salty with you because she sees you as a threat to the relationship between her and her brother, it's common, she's such a bully sometimes, and he doesn't help letting her get away with things" Mercedes didn't want to say anything, maybe Mary was just guessing and laying some sort of trap for her, she just smiled and looked down at her purse "Just be careful, you know what your Father's like" she told her as they pulled up outside the studio "Tell Sam to bring you to ours later, I'll get you home and please, don't be late"

"Bye" Mercedes smiled at the woman before she got out the car and walked towards the studio

**13:30**

Sam and Joe had been hard at it, trying to get their exact feeling out, they'd just about got something attached to the tune and were stood singing **'If You Don't Love Me' by Kovic **Mercedes stood listening to them for a few minutes, smiling at the serious look on Sam's face as he sung

_**Sam: **I'll be a fool for you all night, running round, like you satellite, a glass full of hope and red wine, and then your gone, you've taken flight..._

_**Joe: **And I don't see no good reason you keep me cuffed, I don't see no reason why _

_**Joe & Sam: **Cause if you don't love me, if you don't love me, if you don't love me, why do you... _

He must have felt she was there, he looked up from the sheet music, and was shocked to see her face staring back at him, their eyes met and locked, stopping him in his tracks "Sorry Joe" he told his friend, he couldn't finish "Mercy" he gasped, making his way to the other side of the booth to get to her "I thought you were..."

"No" she giggled as he hugged her "Let's say we have eight lives left"

"Did you get my messages last night?" he pulled away asking

"I got them this morning, I answered" she looked up at him, watching him tap his pocket, realising he hadn't heard his phone all day

"I've lost my phone" he looked round him telling her "Call it for me" he stood watching her call him and smiled when it started ringing from under the pile of notes he'd been working on earlier that day "Thanks" he smiled picking it up to read his message "I've been stressing about not hearing from you all damn day" he rolled his eyes at his stupidity

"Mercedes" Joe's voice invaded their moment "Nice to see you again"

"Joe" she smiled, taking his hug as she replied "That sounded like a great song"

"Great collaboration" Joe laughed "We had some feelings to come to grips with" he looked at Sam telling her "I better go face the music with Sugar"

"Yeah" Sam smiled knowing he was making his excuses to get out of their way "Thanks for the ear"

"No, thank you" Joe told him knocking fists "Remember, it's never going to be easy " he told him

"Yeah" Sam smiled as he shut the door "I just realised that I know I do" Sam looked at Mercy

"You do?" she asked

"In reply to your last message"

"So just say it" she smiled, feeling him pull her to him

"I love you" he smiled rolling his eyes embarrassed at his revelation "I've never said that to anyone except my parents before"

"Well I think that was a thousand times better than Stacey's message" she giggled

"Which was?"

"Are you home yet, with a smiling face" she smiled before getting serious with him "I feel something, you know I do, but I don't actually know what it is, I've never been in love before, but I guess it's probably what I dreamed love to feel like"

"We're both dreamers, I guess we discovered that in our first conversation" he pulled her closer to him, his breath hitting her face with every word "Thing is, can we make this our reality?"

"I want to" she gasped, watching his face come down to meet hers, she could smell his cologne, it was inviting, sweet, she was an expert in fragrance but she couldn't name this one, her mind quickly decided to call it Sam. She closed her eyes as his face shadowed hers, she felt everything the tingle as their lips touched, that first rub as their faces moved before his tongue popped into her mouth, at first she didn't do anything with it, she left it moving around in her mouth while his lips, like soft pillows patted away at hers. There was a moment when she realised she hadn't taken a breath and maybe needed to before she fainted and at that point her tongue moved and touched his voluntarily, his tongue got active and they stood playing catch until she giggled "Sorry" she pulled away laughing at the game they'd found to play with their mouths

"Don't be" he smiled pulling her back to him, this time he plunged at her, his body was out of control, but his mind was alert because he knew boundaries, she tasted like the ripest cherry's you'd ever want to taste, she felt like the plumpest strawberry anyone would ever squeeze and her eyes looked at him like the cutest of puppies, she was temptation, and he was very much tempted. His body became one big heart beat, as blood rushed around it at a speed likened to electricity, he was lost in the feeling he could only describe as lightening, levitation or love and he chose the latter "I love you" he pulled away to share the feeling with the person that was giving it to him

"I love you too" she told him reaching back up to grab his lips again, and let their tongues play fight until there was a victor

"I heard you two were a bit of an item" a voice invaded their earthmoving connection saying "You need to be more careful Cuz" Marley told her cousin watching both their heads jump in shock

"Marley" Sam gasped, the shock on their faces making her laugh

"I've seen a boy with a boner before Sammy, Ryder's my brother remember" she told him as she laughed

"What are you doing here?" he asked pulling Mercy to stand in front of him ignoring her comment

"To what I recall it's not your day either" she smiled

"No I just had stuff on my mind and needed to get it out" he grabbed Mercy hips, physically asking her not to move

"Snap I just needed time I guess" Marley frowned

"You're not still thinking about Jake are you, he's a loser, just forget him" Sam told her

"It's so easy to say, but I have feelings for him, and deep down I know he still has them for me"

"He's a cheating rat" Sam told her

"I know that, but I don't think I can move on until I let him fully explain, Ryder's always around making sure that doesn't happen"

"Your brother's protecting your heart"

"I'm 18 I don't need my heart protecting" Marley told him "It's been broken already anyway, and I'm not a child"

"I didn't say you were a child" Sam hissed at her "Who was this mystery girl anyway?"

"What matters is that he did it, and I caught them, and he needs to suffer for it"

"Not her?" Sam asked puzzled

"Can I get the space?" she looked around the room not willing to continue the conversation with him

"Sure" Mercy told her pulling Sam with her out of the booth and round to the mixer, trying to defuse the situation, now she know what that look was between Jake and Ryder last night

"Thanks" Marley looked at Mercy smiling she didn't wait for them to leave before she started singing her version of **'Out Of Love' by Alessia Cara **while they stood listening to her, watching emotion pour out of her, Sam grabbed his scribbles and Mercy's hand, her story was different to theirs, but in the end they all wanted the same thing, love.

"I have a surprise for you" he whispered in Mercy's ear when he'd gotten sad enough, he gripped her hand and they quietly left the studio

"What is it?" he asked as they stepped out into the corridor

"I'm trying to make some of your dreams come true" he smiled looking at her eyes beaming at him with childlike excitement, her lips almost lip gloss free from the last kiss, ready for him, her neck stretching to meet his gaze, it was hard not to bend his head and kiss her "Stop it" he giggled at the temptation she was throwing at him, laughing at the cheeky giggle she threw back at him "Actually, I better get those lips for this" he pushed studio 3's door open "Hi" he face lit up at the woman looking back at them "Sam Evans" he told the puzzled face "And this is Mercedes, Mr J's daughter"

"The Mr J?" Carrie Underwood and Kelly Clarkson asked walking towards the door to get to them "Pleased to finally meet the young tycoon" the women held their hands out in greeting "And it's a bonus meeting you Princess Mercedes" Carrie turned her attention to Mercedes smiling, as they both hugged her

"It's an honour to meet you too... both of you" Mercy smiled

"These ladies are big in the world of Country, doing the same album as the others" he told Mercy

"We're waiting for the others to come" Kelly told her

"Mercedes is visiting and I just wanted her to meet as many artists as we could muster" he smiled, before easy conversation started "So thanks for taking the time to meet with us" he eventually grabbed Mercy's hand to leave

"Okay I think we're leaving now, thanks" Mercy followed her hand out the room

"Jake" Sam hissed as they nearly bumped into each other at studio 3's door

"Sam" his eyes quickly dodging making a connection with Sam's "Is Marley here?"

"Yeah" he frowned "Studio 5" he told him following to see the aftermath, shaking his head at Jake walking up to Marley and her putting her arms out to hug him "Typical" he huffed, watching as Marley's eyes lit up at Jake walking fast towards her, "Love" he smiled at Mercy before he let the door shut

**15:00**

"Thank you" Mercy smiled up at him, grateful for the opportunity to meet the stars

"Surprise isn't over yet" he pulled her across the hall with him "I was planning on using that studio, but Marley took it so I need to clear one with Unique first"

"Okay" Mercy told him suspiciously as they walked towards the reception, she stood half listening to Sam's conversation with Unique, he suddenly turned making her jump, because her mind was somewhere else

"So we might as well get something to eat while we wait, yeah?" he asked, she hadn't been listening she just nodded in agreement, he'd put her hand in his back pocket while he was talking to Unique and all she could feel was his butt flexing as he moved around, making her mind wonder what that would feel like naked. She wanted to move her hand just to squeeze his butt cheek and let him know she was interested, but her moral upbringing wouldn't let her have the pleasure, she was in a dilemma, feelings against morals, smiling at which one she wanted to win this, it took a few seconds for the battle to be won and for the second time in her life she swore _"Fuck it"_ she said in her mind and squeezed. He was still talking to Unique about something, but she was pleased he'd stopped to look at her and the smile on his face told her he approved, making her giggle again, thanking everyone above that she was a person of colour and her embarrassment didn't show as much as it would had she not been "Come on then" he stepped off with her hand still in his pocket "I guess you're enjoying it in there I don't want to disturb you, plus I'm enjoying it" he told her as they walked towards the canteen, her grip tightening and loosening as they walked.

They didn't pass many people on the way there but once the door opened, they let go of each other and became Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones again, while they sat eating their meal "I'm going home early hours Wednesday" she told him her eyes leaving the bottom of her shake to see his reaction "Well technically it's 2am Wednesday morning"

"I don't want to think about it"

"We have to at least talk about what this thing between us might be"

"I have only one question" he put his sandwich down telling her

"Ask" she looked at him her face serious, his eyebrows moving up as if answering a question he'd asked himself

"Will you stay, or can I come with you?" he smiled "That's two questions isn't it?"

"We know neither are possible, all we have is now, well until Wednesday" she grabbed his hand across the table "And I want to fit as much in as we possibly can"

"Something to remember for the rest of our lives?" he looked into her eyes "I'll never forget you"

"I don't want to forget you either"

"What are you doing later?"

"Whatever you're doing" she smiled

"I was supposed to be at the Cove today, so I guess Dad will want to punish me for that, but we could stay in at mine, go see the horses and maybe get ourselves that song, for memories I mean"

"It's a plan" she smiled "Or I could call my Dad say I want to go out and we could maybe do say the club, your Dad wouldn't let me go there without you would he?"

"We could try" he smiled

"But the horses sound good too" she giggled "Oh your Mom said you'd bring me back to yours, when I was ready"

"No problem" he looked around the canteen, before letting her hand go

"Sam" Unique called from the doorway, her hand calling him to her as they looked in her direction, he jumped up and put his hand out for Mercy to grab, she grabbed it and followed him across the canteen "Studio 3 is ready, I've moved everything" she told him as he neared

"Thanks" he walked past her to get to where he needed to be "It's our song" he turned to tell Mercy as he pushed the door open

"I actually gathered that" she laughed as they came to a standstill

"I finally got our words this morning, I hope you think it says what we want it to"

"You actually finished our song?" she asked surprised

"Yeah, I was going to record it as it was and send it to you, so we didn't forget, you know, but when I listened again it was so much about my Grandparents, I didn't want you remembering that so... I changed it" he let go of her hand and she stood watching as he set up the mixer "Come on" he grabbed her hand again and went into the booth "The words are here" he pointed to the music stand

"You've got it all planned out" she laughed

"Yeah" he smiled giving her some headphones before putting some on himself, they stood listening to the music until she started singing the words to **'Footsteps' by Khlanai & Musiq Soulchild **

**Mercy**  
_Patience could've done us well, cause I could tell that all we lack was presence, and I would've fell, you could've helped_  
_But here's to being honest, neither of us knew what we wanted, but all we knew is that we cared, still all we painted was a moment _  
_And when I walked away, I left footsteps in the mud so you could follow me_  
_And when I walked away, I left footsteps in the mud so you could follow me_  
_You're so bad at holding water, slips right through your fingers, we'd both end up drowning, it would hit the ground_  
_And then the path would wash away, wash away_

By the time she'd sung the chorus for the first time they was smiling, it had changed from his take on it but it was what she'd wanted she looked down at the sheet and started in on the next verse, smug with the thought that she'd had a lot to do with the song she was recording. It was in essence a love song, talking about his pain from his grandparents, about them meeting the love of their lives and having to let them go, accepting that they were too scared to take the power from their parents and have the life they wanted together, closing with a hope that someday they would meet again on their own terms, but understanding that their dream might not happen and they would have to make do with these moments

_Yeah, and I really wanna work this out 'cause I'm tired of fighting, and I really hope you still want me the way I want you_  
_And it really feels like this shit been on autopilot, and it's habitual to be the bitch I am, but not the chick you want_  
_Residual damage left in place of what was beautiful, excuses only work when what we've done is still excusable, you let the truth unfold _  
_But still, cheers to being honest, neither of us knew what we wanted, but all we knew is that we cared, still all we painted was a moment_  
_And when I walked away, I left footsteps in the mud so you could follow me_  
_And when I walked away, I left footsteps in the mud so you could follow me_  
_You're so bad at holding water, slips right through your fingers, we'd both end up drowning, it would hit the ground_  
_And then the path would wash away, wash away_

Last night Sam had come to understand that it wasn't just him that was going through stuff, he missed his Grandparents and he really didn't know how to share that, but Mercy had a different demon, she was living in this glass house that she had no real control over. How could they assume that they even knew what they wanted, without conviction if they'd known nothing else, he looked at her, her eyes told him what he felt was real, he'd written that the path would wash way, but he knew this feeling, the memories would last forever

_**Sam**_  
_You are a vision of perfection, in my eyes, I was caught up in a blessing_  
_Didn't realize how it wasn't fair to compare, all the things I know that I've been through, as if you didn't have anything that you went through_  
_I treated you like medicine, but I guess I wasn't listening, and you tried to explain that you had hurt and pain, too_  
_But as long as I felt better, then it was all good, but we wasn't good, so convinced that things were understood_  
_Meanwhile, I had baggage to unpack, and I just had to admit that_  
_Still dealing with the battles, feeling so inadequate, and I know that I shoulda stayed., but at the time, it felt like I had to quit_  
_And I know that you probably thinking Just I ain't thinking 'bout myself_  
_But you still playing in my head to this day talking 'bout, oh_

_**Sam & Mercy (Sam)**_  
_You could've helped  
But still,_ cheers to being honest, neither of us knew what we wanted (No), but all we knew is that we cared (Uh), still all we painted was a moment (Ah)  
_And when I walked_ away, I left footsteps in the mud so you could follow me  
_And when I_ walked away, _I left footsteps_ in the mud so you could follow me  
_You're so bad at_ holding water, slips right through your fingers, we'd both end up drowning, _it would hit_ the ground  
And then the path would wash away, wash away (Wash away)

The two of them stood breathless when they came to the end of the song just looking at each other, knowing they meant every word of it "I'm going to miss you Sam Evans" she flung herself at him "I love what you did with the song"

"I love what you did to the rhythm" he smiled "And I love you"

"I so love you" she looked into his eyes telling him, he didn't answer, his eyes were focused on where they wanted their lips to be, he'd been thinking about touching those lips all through the song, he wished he'd have taken the opportunity when they came into the room but he was going to take them now, this was the right time, his head went down, his lips ready, smiling as he watched her head coming up to meet his

"Hey" Stacey walked in smiling "I thought you'd gone home" she looked at Mercy asking

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked his sister, wondering why she wasn't at work

"Worried about you, you left early this morning" she told him "Why haven't you gone home?" she looked at Mercy asking

"I didn't get into trouble" was all Mercy had to offer her, her head was full of Sam, she didn't have time to be getting ratchet with this girl

"So why didn't you answer my message this morning?" Stacey asked Mercy

"Stop with the damn questions" Sam butted in irritated at his sister for taking over the conversation, and disturbing them

"Are you and Kitty back together?" Mercy asked her, her voice going up an octave, making Sam suspicious

"We're talking" Stacey smiled

"I'm pleased for you" Mercy smiled a genuine smile at the girl

"Are you and Sam together?"

"I wouldn't call it together, I leave on Wednesday so there's nothing to actually start for us" she replied, Sam stood wondering how an argument had turned into a conversation and what the game was for these two who had been sworn enemies the previous day "Anyway enough about me we need to have a conversation" Mercy told her stepping away from Sam as she spoke

"I'll wait here then shall I?" Sam stated the obvious as he watched her walk away

"Sorry" Mercy quickly turned around telling him "I'll be back as quick as I can" she smiled her sorry at him

"Canteen?" Mercy asked as she got to Stacey

"Okay" Stacey looked back at Sam wondering what was happening as she followed her to the studio door

"If I'm following orders I should have at least one eye on you at all times" Sam shouted after them

"Oh" Mercy stopped at the door searching for an answer "You can come but you'll have to give us some privacy"

"Fine" he stepped off to follow them through to the canteen, he ended up sitting where they'd sat earlier, and grabbing himself a slushie as he watched them, Mercy hadn't told him she'd got anything to talk about with Stacey actually other than the message, they hadn't even mentioned her, and now there was this private conversation going on


	7. Chapter 7

**Mercy & Stacey **

"So I just needed to tell you something before you got home, I could have kept it to myself, but I don't think it's fair" Mercy told her

"What's happened?" Stacey leaned in eager to hear this mystery

"I told my Dad about the kiss"

"You didn't?" Stacey asked her face showing the shock "What did he say? Did he tell my Mom? Does she know?" she asked all at once, panic setting in

"I didn't tell him it was you" Mercy rolled her eyes at seeing the girl scared enough to merit revenge already "I said it was Kitty, and yes he told your Mom"

"God" Stacey gasped, covering her face with her hands "She's going to get into so much trouble"

"No she isn't" Mercy grabbed her hands to settle her down telling her

"Why?" their eyes met "Did you say it was all your fault?"

"No" Mercy giggled "And don't freak out" she smiled grabbing he hands to hold her attention "Your Mom knows your a lesbian" she held her stare telling her "She said she's always known and that you're her little girl and why wouldn't she know that about you, she just needs you to be comfortable enough to tell her about yourself"

"Seriously?" Stacey let go of Mercy's hands and flopped back in her chair asking, she sat looking at the table for a while, processing the information, Mercy sat waiting for her response "She knows?" Stacey finally looked up at her smiling "I know you don't know what you just did for me" she grabbed her hand smiling "And I know we've been like enemies forever, so you didn't have to tell me this, but I'm so glad you did and I thank you from the bottom of my heart"

"Don't thank me yet, she said nothing about your Dad" Mercy warned

"I'll leave him to Sam, he knows how to win him around" she looked across at her brother "He likes you, you know?"

"I guess he told me that already" Mercy smiled

"No, I mean really likes you, he never spends time with any girls, he's singing a lot and he's mad at me right now for keeping you two apart, he's whipped" she giggled as they both looked at him again

"I better get back we only have hours left, we promised to make the most of them"

"Will you be able to leave him on Tuesday?" Stacey squeezed her hand asking

"Honestly I don't know" she frowned getting up to go see Sam, the smile on their faces as she approached him told Stacey that wasn't going to be a bond easily broken, she jumped up to follow her

"I thought maybe we could have another stab at this friendship again" Stacey caught up with Mercy asking "I told Kitty a lot of shit about you too, and maybe we could clear all that up later, what do you say, clean slate?"

"I'll take the friendship, but for the rest you'll have to ask Sam, I think we have plans"

"Sam can we double date tonight?" Stacey stopped in front of him asking

"Keep up, we plan on making memories to last a lifetime fast" he grabbed Mercy hand smiling "Talking of memories, I have a plan for tomorrow, give me a minute" he left her standing with Stacey and went off for a few minutes "So what are we going to do tonight is..." his face surprised on his return at Mercy and Stacey coming out of a hug "What's going on?"

"Nothing we just decided to be friends" Stacey smiled at him, "I suggest you guys sit down and write a bucket list or something" she added

"Good idea" Mercy smiled

"I'm calling Kitty" she grinned taking her phone out while she went off to find privacy "It's time to go home" she called back at them

"She's right" Mercy told Sam watching him grab her hand again, before following Stacey out of the studio

"I guess your coming with us?" Sam smiled at his sister already acting like she wasn't trying to get Mercy out the way yesterday

"Kitty" Stacey called through her phone oblivious to the conversation Sam was trying to have with her as she got in the back of his car "I have news" she giggled "You're going to love this" she told her before relaying everything Mercy had told her earlier, Sam's eyes fixed on the road with a smile on his face at Mercy's game

"You helped the enemy?" he laughed as the story unfolded

"I helped us, we only have two days" she told him "So" Mercy turned to look at Stacey intrigued "You're going to tell your parents?"

"I figured the only thing to do right now is come clean, and Kitty thinks the sooner they know the sooner they can come to terms with it all and we can go on living our lives"

"What you think she's the one?" Mercy's tone went up a notch

"That's a thing you'll learn about us Evans' once we know, we just know, there's no point in messing about" she laughed

"No offence Stacey, I'm just going to drop this and leave it there" she turned her head to look at her "You were pledging your undying love to me less than 24 hours ago"

"That was..."

"As I said drop it and leave it" Mercy held her hand up at the girl stopping her conversation "Anyway, tell me, how did you two meet?" Mercy turned in the chair ready to hear the story

"There's no story really, we met at school in fourth grade" Stacey smiled, more than ready to tell her story, Sam laughing at Mercy knowing his sister so well "I've been in love with her since we were 16 years old and I think she still loves me, or at least I hope she does"

"She does" Sam laughed

"We're behind you one hundred percent with your decision" Mercy told her

"You're like a sister" Stacey touched her shoulder telling her "I like that you keep it real, thank you" she told her as the car came to a standstill in front of the Evans home

"You owe us, so use those charms on Dad to get us out tonight" Sam told her

"I'll try as an apology to Mercedes"

**The Evans Home **

There was a frost in the air when they got back, Sam knew he'd disappeared for the day without an explanation, Stacey knew she'd left work well before the end of the shift and her Dad was sure to have heard about that and Mercy just felt guilty for getting Mary into trouble and her Dad having the whole family up at the apartment in the middle of the night.

"Mr Evans" Mercy half smiled as she sat across the dinner table from Sam and his Dad "I feel I need to apologise to you for last night, it was all totally my fault, I guess it was all the excitement of being let out at last, and I want you to know I'm sincerely sorry for all the upset I caused Mary and yourself"

"There were tears I can't lie but everyone seems to be happy today" Dwight smiled at her "I'm just eager to know what these two have been up to today" he looked at Sam sitting beside him before looking across at Stacey

"I've been at the studio" Sam told him setting his fork down to hear the explosion

"Did you get it all out?" Dwight asked him, Sam looked at him shocked at his response

"Yeah" he chuckled "Actually I did"

"Good" he nudged him smiling "And you?" he looked at Stacey "Eventful day?"

"Well" Stacey started, looking to her left at Mercy, who was sat there smiling encouragement, and for a second she thought she could "I'm see..." she cowered back at the look on her Mom's face she couldn't make out if it was a; don't you dare tell him look, or a not now frown, or a I want to kill you eye bulge, or maybe a spit it out now half daring grin, she couldn't decide. Panic set in for a second as she looked around the table the worse case sinario playing out in her mind as she watched the expectant faces staring back at her "I'm sweating" she gasped rubbing the back of her neck, much like her brother did when he was in a corner

"Spit it out" her Dad's voice seemed to bellow across the room

Stacey sat wondering what made her feel like this was the time for all this with a visitor in the damn house, _maybe this is the safest time_, her mind told her as she shuffled in her chair. What she was about the reveal was going to change her, her family, and she didn't think it was in a good way, but if she kept it in any longer surely it was going to destroy her relationship with Kitty. They'd argued about it for over a year now and with this new information maybe this was her one and only break "The thing is Kitty and I are girlfriends" she didn't know how that rolled off her tongue she hadn't planned for it to happen that second but the silence that followed was chilling

"Finally" Mary yelled slapping palms with Dwight while they smiled at each other "What did you think we were going to do about it?" she asked getting up to hug her daughter "Beat you straight?"

"Dad" she looked at her Father for approval, he'd never said much to her once she'd started her period, he'd stopped play fighting, swinging her around the room, chasing her with spiders, carrying her on his shoulders, and for a relationship that was on fire even the day before she became a woman, the disconnection had been brutal, suddenly there were things she couldn't do anymore. She'd cussed like crazy at first as her jealousy for her brother's relationship with their Dad grew, but somehow they'd all gone through a transition she ended up with a Mom as her friend while Sam and Dad had bonded as men "You haven't said anything"

"I'm just happy you've owned it sweet, I just want you to be happy" he smiled "At least I won't be stressing about you coming in pregnant"

"Dwight" Mary slapped at him

"What, it's true" he laughed "No offence sweetheart, you know I love you" he told his daughter

"Enough to let us out tonight?" she asked sending him her classic Evans grin

"Well..."

"Please Dad Mercedes goes home on Tuesday"

"Keep time tonight" he warned "Okay" he smiled at his daughter "Everyone in by 2am"

"Fine" Stacey snapped the offer up for all of them,

Sam had been sitting talking to Mercy with his eyes, the only thing going through his head was how he'd managed to fall so hard so fast, how she was worth it and how he really couldn't just stand by and watch her walk out of his life. He didn't know how he was going to do it but he knew for certain it had to be done, because it was true he never even thought about addiction of any kind, but here she walks into his life and hell he was addicted, she was definitely his perfect drug. His body was hot and before he even realised it, he was in a compromising situation, no way could he even think about getting up just now, he looked around the table puzzled at the faces watching him "What?" he asked Stacey

"2am curfew"

"That's fine bowling finishes around midnight anyway"

"So we're bowling?" Stacey asked

"What time do you have to be home?" he asked Mercy paying no attention to Stacey's conversation, he couldn't believe after all this time she got off so damn lightly, if he'd have rocked up with some woman barefoot and pregnant they would have hit the damn roof

"I can stay or go, I just need to tell my Dad"

"It's your last day tomorrow I want to get everything you ever wanted to do here, in your last day"

"Everything?" she asked with a smirk on her face

"As much as we possibly can" he wiggled his eyebrows at her, behaving himself when he saw his Mom looking at him suspiciously

"I need to go home and get dressed for... bowling?" she asked

"Yeah we can take you to do that" Stacey told her "Just let me get ready"

"Hurry up" Sam shouted as he watched her disappear out of the kitchen

"So what did you get done at the studio?" Mary asked her son now all the attention was off Stacey

"Joe turned up this morning so we had a session and then later Marley turned up all sad and stuff, stayed with her for a while, had something to eat and then Stacey turned up and we came home" he shrugged his shoulders telling her "Standard"

"You'll keep an eye on your sister won't you?" Dwight looked at him asking

"As always" he replied "I'll keep an eye on both of them" he smiled at Mercy telling his Dad

"I guess you will" Mary frowned at him "I've spoken to you two before..."

"And we heard you, and it's fine, we're friends" Sam smiled at his Mom "Best friends actually"

"As long as it goes no further" she added

"Mom" Sam hummed embarrassed at her blowing shit up for him "Are you alright?" he asked Mercy for the strange look on her face

"Yeah, I'm fine" her mouth smiled but her eyes didn't, he knew something was up

"I'm out" he got up and left the table "I'm going to get changed" he told Mercy as he walked towards the door, looking back at her concerned

"I guess I could use the bathroom while I wait" Mercy jumped up heading in the same direction, truth be told she felt panicky inside like she was about to faint and needed to splash her face with some cold water

"Brick wall comes to mind" she heard Dwight saying, to Mary's giggle, smiling at him knowing his son too well "I should maybe start thinking a bit more serious about that boy and his music" he said before it went quiet and Mercy realised she was standing outside the door eaves dropping on Sam's parents

She finally found the bathroom and stood wondering what she was going to do, how she was going to cope when all this was over, suddenly her body wasn't her own as she started shaking, the panic setting in, she was sweating, she held her head, there was so much spinning round in it, the realisation that she was falling hard for this guy hit her like a brick, knocking her off her feet, the next thing she knew she was on the bathroom floor cry into her fist like the spoilt brat she was at home, but this wasn't a designer dress, a new mobile phone or even a totally new wardrobe, it was a person she wanted to share everything with.

She needed her Mom right now, she needed to hear some logic, to be told to snap out of it, fix up, whatever, her heart was beating so hard it was aching for what lay ahead for them, she grabbed her chest to stop the stabbing pain

"Mercedes" she heard with a light tap on the door, jerking her back outside of herself "Are you alright in there?" Mary asked

She swallowed hard "I'm fine" her voice breaking, she hadn't even realise she was still crying "Give me a minute" she wiped her face telling the woman

"Okay" Mary told her, Mercedes sat listening to her footsteps walking away

"What's wrong with her?" she heard Sam ask his Mom concern in his voice before footsteps approached "Mercy" he taped the door as he spoke "Let me in" his tone wasn't demanding but she felt like she had to obey it, she crawled across the floor and opened the door "What's happened?" he bent to pick her up

"I'm fine I …"

"Mercy you're sitting on the bathroom floor crying, you're not fine" he butted in sitting down beside her "It's because you've got to go home soon isn't it?" he rested his head back on the shower wall as he spoke "I know it is because I feel like crying all the time too, but I have to be happy for you"

"I'm sorry, I've never done this before, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what I'm feeling and I just feel like you... I mean this is big for me, and all these big decisions are being taken away from me..."

"The only decisions we can make right now, is that these next 30 or so hours are going to be amazing for us, because we're going to make them amazing"

"I know you're right" she looked into his eyes telling him

"And right now we have bowling to take on, I've got big plans for us tomorrow, we start at around 5.30am" he wiggled his eyebrows making her laugh

"You're a geek" she giggled

"And you're a geek lover" he laughed "Come on let's go paint the town"

"It's the smallest town I've ever seen" she laughed

"Easy to paint then, but aren't you that Princess that's been locked in a Castle for 19 years, how many towns have you actually seen?" he got up holding his hand out for her to take

"It turns out this was the only other one I ever needed to see" she smiled at him "Let me freshen up" she let his hand go and stood re-setting her hair and splashing her face with cold water

He stood watching her before grabbing his hand to make their way back to the kitchen "Crisis over" he smiled as they walked into the kitchen and unlinked their hands

"You're enjoying your holiday?" Dwight asked smiling

"More than I thought" she smiled, Sam hugged her, watching her push her bottom lip out in a sulk as she spoke

"I don't mind telling you all, seeing as it's a day for revelations" he looked at his Dad telling him "If Mercedes was here forever, this right here would be it for me"

"We can actually see that" Dwight laughed "But you know the boundaries right?"

"We both do" he told his Dad "Confession two, we're going to the beech tonight not bowling" he frowned "We're meeting everyone and having a bit of a jam, it's officially her last night"

"Sam" Stacey walked in moaning at his honesty "You've always been the honest one" she giggled "Don't ever tell him any of your secrets" she told Mercedes laughing

"Truth's always best" he shook his finger at her saying, mimicking his Dad "Okay we're out" he told his parents grabbing Mercy's hand, smiling when Mercy linked arms with Stacey and they left

"I'm really proud of you" Mercy told Stacey as they walked

"Yeah that was brave, and long overdue" Sam laughed "When's Kitty coming for dinner?"

"Joke right?" Stacey asking him watching him open the front passenger and back passenger doors on the car

"He's joking" Mercy giggled as she got in the car

**20:00**

**Post Ranch Inn**

They made the journey to Mercy's apartment singing along to the songs in Mary's ride, Mercy quickly learned that most of the artists were frequent visitors to the area and that Dwight had something to do with the music business, he was a silent partner with Ryder's Dad; his brother-in-law, in the club and done all the bookings for the studio

"Come up" Mercy told them when the car came to a halt at the usual gate

"Can we?" Stacey asked

"I just invited you didn't I?" Mercy laughed "Come on" she told them as the door opened and Roderick was stood waiting for her to get out, Stacey and Sam jumped out behind her and followed her into the other car

"It's like treading on enemy territory" Stacey laughed

"Maddy's family own this place" Sam told Mercy

"Is she coming tonight?" Mercy asked grabbing Sam's hand

"Unfortunately if Mason's there she is, they're in the band" Sam frowned

"What's her story?"

"You can ask her later, keep her away from me for a while" he laughed as they got out the car, they expected the luxury for the price, but they couldn't deny the views were fantastic up on one of the highest peaks of the mountains, Stacey and Sam sat out on the balcony looking out at the orange sky making it's way across the blue water, it was romantic, Stacey looked at Sam and smiled "What?" he asked smiling back

"You love her don't you?"

"Can you tell?" he smiled

"Are you shitting me?" Stacey sat up asking him "I guess if I'm honest with myself I was jealous of you having feelings for her, not at first I didn't know you guys really had them, but when I did it was just so obvious and I felt like..." she looked at him "You'd already taken Dad away from me and now you were out to take her and I just went a bit ratchet" she giggled

"I think if you push her she can be much more ratchet than you" he laughed "She'll never take your place, you're my sister, but she could very much come first in my life, much like I guess Kitty does in yours" he grinned "No, I'm not jealous of Kitty" he held his hand out telling her

"Why would you be jealous of Kitty?" Mercy asked alerting them both to her being there

"Statuesque" Sam gasped, when he looked around to see her clad in black leather from boots to jacket with a bright white blouse underneath her jacket, hair tied back and makeup flawless "You're..."

"Beautiful" Stacey told her smiling

"I know, thank you" she giggled "Come on lets get this night started" she watched them get up before she turned to lead them out of the apartment, the drive to the beach was noisy, the music blasted as their conversation shouted over it, and the windows were down taking in the fresh air

"Hold on" Sam warned as they left the road and ventured down a dark path, Mercy was sitting in the front and held her breath at the change of road

"Is it safe?" she asked

"It's less than a minute away" Sam replied, smiling at her gasp when the bonfire, instruments and barbeque came into site

**Pfeiffer Beach**

**21.30**

"Hi everyone" Sam shouted as he got out the car half watching Stacey run across to Kitty and half watching Mercy get out the car safely, while he grabbed his guitar

"Thanks" she smiled at him closing the car door behind her

"We were just about to give up on you guys, what happened to 7.30?" Ryder asked walking towards his cousin

"Stacey" Sam rolled his eyes smiling

"The girls won the draw, they called love" Ryder told him rolling his eyes before looking back at everyone, turning back to firm his cousin "Hi Mercedes" he smiled hugging her as he spoke

"Hi" she smiled back taking the hug as Sam grabbed hold of her hand, both watching Stacey getting her PDA on with Kitty

"Guys" Joe called from behind the drums "Let's get this show on the road, I got plans for later on" he told them looking at Sugar smiling

"Haven't we all" Ryder replied taking his Base guitar from Jane as he walked past her and gave her a quick kiss

"Here" Marley handed Jake his Keyboard trolley

"Do you want to Join in?" Sam asked Mercy as he flung his guitar strap over his head

"No... I mean we'll see" she smiled not in the mood for love songs

"Come sit with me" he hugged her, thinking she might still be fragile from earlier "We'll see" he smiled, knowing she wasn't going to be able to resist joining in, she loved the buzz

"Mason take the lead" Ryder told him, watching him wave the skewer in acknowledgment "**'Peer Pressure by James Bay & Julia** **Michaels"** he announced

"Ready?" Sugar asked, watching for the go ahead

"One two three four" Jake counted them in

_**Mason:** Seven texts, 2am, Halfway just off saying, call me up, you can't sleep, you testing me, bad but sweet and I'm just trying to keep it together_  
_ Oh, and now you're saying_

_**Stacey & Kitty:** Put your hands on my body, just like you think you know me, want your heartbeat and only, don't leave me hot and lonely_  
_ I don't usually give in to peer pressure, but I'll give into yours_

_ **Sam:** When we met, innocent, now I'm dead every time you're touching me_  
_ **Sam & Mercy:** You're dancing around on my mind every second, I'm under control till your in front of me, maybe I'm scared, I don't care, I'm addicted, I'm in it_

_**Ryder** and you say **Ryder &**** Jane:** Put your hands on my body, just like you think you know me, want your heartbeat and only, don't leave me hot and lonely_  
_ I don't usually give in to peer pressure, but I'll give into yours_

_ **Jake & Marley (All):** So I give you my everything, yeah, you keep on teasing, with that look in your eyes, cause you know I believe it_  
_ I don't usually give in to peer pressure, but I'll give into yours, (oh, oh) I'll give into yours (oh, oh) _

_ **Joe: **When we met, innocent, now I'm dead, and you're saying_

_** Maddy & Mason:** Put your hands on my body, just like you think you know me, want your heartbeat and only, don't leave me hot and lonely_  
_ I don't usually give in to peer pressure, but I'll give into yours_

_ **Joe & Sugar: **So I give you my everything, yeah, you keep on teasing, with that look in your eyes, cause you know I believe it_  
_ I don't usually give in to peer pressure, oh, but I'll give into yours, yeah, I'll give into yours_

_ **All:** Dancing around on my mind every second, I'm under control till your in front of me, maybe I'm scared, I don't care, I'm addicted, I'm in it_

"That was... yeah" Mercy clapped

"It's ready" Mason announced watching as everyone made for the plates

"I see Jake and Marley made it back up" Sam asked Ryder looking over at the two wrapped in each other

"Apparently they sung to each other and that shit made it all go away" Ryder laughed "You know I made a decision today, she's on her own when it comes to him, unless she seriously wants to get away from him, I'm not getting involved"

"You won't stick to it, she's your sister"

"I know, but today I feel that way" he laughed "So... Mercedes and you any progress?"

"As in?" Sam looked at him asking

"You know what I mean, you've only got tonight left" he nudged him smiling

"I... we haven't even talked about that stuff" he told his cousin rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke

"You've never spoke about that stuff, just be a man about it" Ryder told him, turning to see Jane standing beside him "You alright?"

"Yeah I got you something to eat" she smiled saying a quiet hello to Sam

"See" Ryder laughed "Trained" he took the plate off Jane laughing as she slapped his arm for the comment

"Chauvinist" she snapped at him when she missed

"I do trained" Mercy came up behind Ryder telling him with two plates of food in her hand "Maddy told me what you liked so I picked the opposite" she told Sam handing him the plate as he laughed

"Thank you" he took the plate from her and offered a kiss, which she quickly took "Trained and cute" he told Ryder

"PDA" Joe joined them saying "I like it" he knocked fists with Sam as he spoke

"Talking of PDA" Sam looked around the small group "Update?"

"Yeah we talked, I'm going to Yale, it's going to test us but I know what I want" Joe told his friends

"Yeah we're strong enough" Sugar grabbed a hold of his hand telling everyone

"It won't last" Maddy came into the conversation shouting for everyone to hear "Mark my words" she warned

"Maddy" Mason called unhappy with her negative input "Just because Darrell's gone off to Canada already and you don't trust him, doesn't mean everyone else has to be painted with the same brush, we gave them the freedom to do what they're doing, so there's only us to blame for what we're going through" he told her putting her in her place, Mercy was surprised she didn't even make to answer her brother back

Sam could see Mercy was stood wondering what this Darrell looked like, and how the hell he put up with Maddy and her crap "Stop it" Sam laughed

"That's a dangerous place to be Sam Evans" she told him as he looked on puzzled "In my mind" she warned

**23:00**

Everyone was sat eating, conversation was flowing easily they'd watered down the watered down vodka and everyone who indulged was getting a buzz "Do you want to go for a walk?" Sam asked fed up of Ryder giving him the eye and trying to get him to do something he wasn't too comfortable about doing. As usual boys were being boys and of course with Mercy being the first girl he'd ever showed attention outright, they all thought it was about getting his leg over. Maybe it was in the beginning, after all his first thoughts of being with her was during a night session, but now he knew it was more than sex, and definitely more than a careless fumble on the beach.

"Sure" she held her hand out for him to grab and help her up, everyone sat watching them walk away

"Don't get lost" Maddy shouted after them

"She's alright isn't she?" Ryder asked the others when they'd gone out of earshot

"She is actually" Maddy surprised everyone saying

"Where did that come from?" Stacey asked

"I spent the day with them the other day and I guess she won me over, they both did actually" she told everyone

"Result" Mason smiled

"Actually I was kind of jealous of her getting Sam's attention for a while but she helped me tell my parents about Kitty and I tonight and... well I'm grateful and I think Sam has some deep feelings for her and I respect that, but she goes home tomorrow"

"That's a shame, he's never been interested in anyone before" Marley cuddled into Jake telling them

"I just hope he gets done what he needs done, I don't want him waiting another 19 years to find someone else" Ryder told everyone

"So romantic" Marley rolled her eyes at her brother laughing "Is he supposed to come out with the blood stained pillow?"

"Shit Marley" Stacey hissed "Too much fucking information, that's my brother"

"Oh stop being such a... oh I forgot you two will be real dick virgins till you damn well die" Marley hissed

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth" Kitty stood up defending her girlfriend

"Why don't you stay out of family business" Marley replied as Stacey pulled Kitty to sit down "Yes sit down" Marley told her looking at Stacey hard, she was just about ready to tell the world that the girl Jake had kissed was lesbian cousin Stacey

"Okay Marley that's enough" Ryder looked at her daring her to speak again, Jake sat hoping Ryder had this under control "And you Stacey" he looked across at his cousin

"Come on Shug let's take a walk" Joe pulled her up wanting to get away from the tension

"Good idea everyone take a damn break" Ryder suggested watching everyone get up as he spoke, there was so much tension between everyone right now, it was a taxing time for everyone, they were scattering across the country in less than two weeks time, moving away from everything and everyone they knew and rightfully everyone was on tender hooks, scared but too pig headed to admit it, he had plans to have that group conversation in the very near future

**Sam & Mercy **

"So" Sam looked behind him to make sure no one was there "I guess they think we're going off to do the nasty" he laughed nervously

"What?" Mercy's head spun round asking

"No, I'm not saying that's the case, just what they were thinking" he looked at her making himself clear "It's in my mind of course it is, but it's not on my mind, I'm fine with us taking our time, I mean I know we don't have much of that but I'm fine with where we are, I'm not making sense and I, I mean..." he stopped himself recognising he was rambling "I'm nervous"

"Me too" she smiled at him

"We'll take this as it comes, nothing forced, and total honesty" he grabbed her hand telling her as they walked along the beach edge "I know this isn't like romantic or anything but it's our first real date and I sort of wanted it to be special and everything so" he looked around smiling "So I printed this off earlier I thought we could read it together, have a laugh" he took two A4 pieces of paper out of his pocket typed on all sides "It's fanfiction but I think we could still put another spin on it" he laughed

"A story" her eyes lit up "I've never really read fanfiction"

"It's just people's alternative versions of what should happen in films, TV shows, books all sorts" he smiled "Sometimes it's all about sex and stuff but this one's all sci-fi and just to prepare you nearly all of them have corny endings" his hand left her hand and found her waist pulling her into him "This is my spot" he nodded over to a massive rock looking quite odd sitting in the middle of the beach "It's my chair" he smiled bringing her round to the front of it, showing her there was actually a seat carved into it

"Did you do this?" she asked looking at the stone shaped chair

"No" he laughed "It's always been here, I usually come here when everyone starts getting loved up" he nodded back in the direction they'd come from

"So are we going to get loved up?" she wiggled her eyes with a smile asking him

"We're going to read" he laughed "Loudly" he took his Jacket off and spread it on the cold stone for them to sit on "Settle in" he sat beside her surprised when she swung round and rested her head in his lap

"The sky's beautiful at night don't you think?" she asked before he could comment on her actions

"Everything about tonight seems beautiful" he looked down at her smiling "I know you're trying to embarrass me putting your head there" he laughed

"What was that Marley said the other day?" she laughed

"You don't have a brother"

"But I've felt you" she looked up at him with a cheeky grin on her face

"Now I'm embarrassed" he rolled his eyes smiling "Story" he opened the sheets of paper up and focused on them, they sat getting excited about the fiction he was reading, adding their bits to the crossover fic where of course Buffy, Wolverine, Harry Potter and Touchwood clashed and collaborated to save their worlds as they knew them

"This stuff is so mad" Mercy laughed as they tried to think of something even more ridiculous than the storyline "I give up, I can't think of anything more bazaar than that" she looked up at him saying "Except that I need you to kiss me right now" he didn't say anything, he used his knees to lift her head up and kissed her, smiling when her arm went up to grab his neck to hold herself onto him "I don't know how I'm going to leave you" she looked into his eyes telling him

"I don't know how I'm going to let you go" he pulled her back to him and kissed her with urgency, his hand wondering down towards her breasts they both jerked at the contact

"Sorry" he said, watching her get up and walk away "Mercy" he called after her, watching her run with her head in her hands "Shit" he banged the stone bench "Stupid" he told himself angry at the fact that he let his urge control him just then. he looked up waiting for her to come back it was dark ahead "Mercy" he stood up shouting realising he'd taken his eye off her for those seconds and she'd disappeared "Mercy" panic set in, everyone knew who she was, he'd promised to have his eyes on her at all times, she'd left the security near the car behind them and now he'd lost her "Mercy" he stepped off into the night to find her. He heard her voice before he saw her and stood listening to her singing their song, realising she was upset about leaving, and none of them had any control over that, regardless of how they felt about each other the fact remained, she was leaving

**_"And when I walked away I left footsteps in the mud so you could follow me _****_..."_** he smiled at her wanting this as much as him watching her turn sharply as he joined in startling her. He walked towards her until he was stood holding her hands in his, singing, before wiping the tears rolling down her face. She could stay right there forever, it was where she wanted to stay, but there were so many things in her head stopping her from taking that step she so needed to take with him. Him standing there brought back to mind Mary's conversation reminding her he hadn't grieved for his Grandparents, he'd purposely changed the words to the song so he didn't have to think about them but this was her opportunity now and she was going to take it _**"...Then the path would wash away, wash away" **_they finished stood looking at each other

"I'm sorry about earlier" he said

"Why haven't you talked about your Grandparents since that first night we talked?"

"What?" he pulled away from her, shocked at her random question

"Are you using me as a substitute for them?" did she even mean to ask that she wondered

"What?" he asked even more shocked "No I just..." he stood wondering what to say, wrestling with his feelings, looking into her eyes before deciding to tell her the truth "I just don't want to hurt my family by freaking out"

"You can freak out with me Sam, I want to be the one to hold you through all that, it's the least I'll ever get to do"

"You don't need me to start talking about all that" he stepped away from her telling her

"You're right I don't, but you do" she stepped towards him telling him "There's no one else here just us, and I'll never tell a living soul" she stood wondering if she'd gone too far "I heard the words you put to our song, they were words of hurt and then you just discarded them, and wrote about us" she watched him slam himself on the sand and hold his head in his hands "Sam you need to let it out" she sat beside him her hand resting on his knee waiting, it took a while but the silence paid off, he started talking

"Pops was my best friend, he knew everything, taught me everything, told me I'd meet someone like you and he was right it was a bolt of lightening, I miss them so much, I spent more time with them than my parents in the later years, I did everything for them, The last thing Pops said to me was not to let anyone stop me from being who I was meant to be" he lifted his head out of his hands "How do I tell my grieving parents that I want to be a musician, live in Los Angeles and now be with you, Pops was the wisest man you'd ever want to meet, they were my best friends and I miss them" his shoulders jerked, Mercy grabbed his shoulder and held him, watching his head fall into her lap while he cried for them for the first time in 7 months "Sorry" he eventually wiped his face before looking up at her

"It's me Sam no need for sorry" she held onto him, watching the tears uncontrollably running down his face

"They loved to hear me sing, Pops believed in me, not like Dad, he brought me my guitar" he sat up telling her

"Sing the words you wrote for them, they'd love that" she told him letting go of his shoulder and holding his hand, smiling when he started singing the words he'd originally written for her music, she sat listening to him, seeing the hurt in his face as each word came out of his mouth, this was too personal, she knew it was never going to be heard ever again out of his mouth

_God grant me patience to accept the things I cannot change, to realize sometimes it's gonna be change, I need a smile to help me through the pain_  
_Sometimes in life I wish I could escape from, reality, when shit's too real, wish I could find a way to just not feel_  
_I wanna be in a rage, something inside of me says, "Peace, be still"_  
_You have people in this world who really need you, and it's a few that's come and said they never leave you_  
_Some of them had to go a day, it couldn't have pleased you, they couldn't go to places life was gonna lead you_  
_There gon' be some days you gon' wish that you could throw it all away, it's okay when you're goin' through to say that you're afraid_  
_So cliché to say that it's gon' be some better days, but it won't always be this way, so don't lose the faith_  
_Since we're being honest, losses always come with trauma... **'Footsteps' by August Alsina **_

He cried again unable to carry on, and she let him until he felt ready to stop "I need to stop" his head popped up and he wiped his face "I'm getting into that funk I promised myself I wouldn't" he smiled at her hugging her "Thanks for being here"

"I got nowhere else to be" she smiled

"I meant it earlier, I'm sorry about what happened back there"

"It wasn't that" she stared into his eyes telling him "I want that so bad, with you I mean" she moved away from him "But I can't hurt my parents like that, I thought I could, I came to America to do that, but I've seen my Dad angry and I don't want him to look at me like that"

"And I want to too, but I'm not about to ruin my Mom's reputation by losing her job for her, or disappoint my parents either" he moved closer to her "I know the right time will come for us"

"We'll know it won't we... the right time?"

"Yeah and if I'm honest, we did that already"

"Yeah" slipped out of her mouth before she could catch it

"When did we do it for you?" he asked

"The early hours of the day of the awards" she told him embarrassed

"Same night" he smiled "if we weren't meant to be... and I swear, we're going to happen, somehow I know that" he grabbed hold of her shoulder almost trying to shake her into believing what he was saying

"I guess when we stop remembering we could always make do with that Buffy and Harry hook up" she laughed

"I'm sure there's a place for sticks and daggers in the bedroom but I'm not sure about creating that scene, or even the image of it in my bedroom, not about you anyway"

"Maybe we'll use that one for a laugh memory" she giggled

"Let's get back" he got up, grabbed her hand and pulled her up and started back "How do I look?" he asked grinning at her grin "That good?"

"Better" she giggled, following her hand he was dragging along "Hey" she pulled his hand stopping him from going forward "Are you alright?"

He looked down at their hands linked together "I'm a lot better than I was, I didn't even know I needed that"

**_"_****_Neither of us knew what we wanted_****_..." _**she smiled

_**"But all we knew is that we cared, still all we painted was a moment****" **_they both sang

"This moment" he pulled her to him kissing her deep before they continued their journey back to the others "Hold up" he stopped her as they got to his chair on the beach, grabbing his jacket before turning to get one last kiss for the night before all eyes were on them

"We'll always have our song" she smiled up at him

"It's not just our song it's our duet, fitting us together for all time"

"You're so random" she giggled "That sounds so Marvel"

"That's a good thing yeah?" he grinned laughing as she rolled her eyes at him and dragged him back towards the crowd


	8. Chapter 8

**Tuesday - Day 7**

**00:00**

"About time" Ryder held his hand up at seeing them walking back towards the crowd

"Where's that pillow?" Marley shouted, getting a look from Stacey which she really didn't care about

"Pillow?" Sam asked unsure what Marley was talking about "I think that might be something sexual, knowing Marley"

"Yeah. she's talking about me not being a virgin anymore" Mercy told him being well versed in all things sex "I need to preserve it to show my parents" she told Marley making Sam blush

"Mercy" he gasped at her comment

"What? she's cheeky" she replied, Sam shrugged his shoulders, she was right it was none of Marley's or anybody else's business

"Well I'm not complaining or enquiring I've had a productive night" Joe smiled hugging Sugar

"It's after midnight time to start making our way back I guess" Stacey told Sam

"Yeah I guess" he told her knowing he'd have to bring Mercy back and get home before the agreed 02:00, if they left now he could maybe get 40 minutes on their own

"We didn't get that second song" Mason told everyone

"Choice of Sam and Mercedes" Stacey suggested

"I don't know any no music songs off the top of my head" Mercy laughed

"That's fine we'll play anything you choose" Ryder told her

"I guess I'd have to say **'Ego' by Jordin Sparks and Elijah Blake**, does anyone know it?"

"Yeah" Sam smiled

"Me too" Jake told her

"And me" Jane put her hand up smiling

"Okay lets do this" Mercy smiled "Can you keep up?" she smirked at Sam

"As I said I'll take it as it comes" he wiggled his eyebrows at her smiling

"Did we just do the nasty?" she asked making him laugh, there was a rude side to her he loved, strumming his guitar o count them all in, smiling as Jake started the song

_**Jake:** Ego, ego, people hurt people with ego, last night, oh, last night, I fell asleep next to my pride_  
_**Sam:** Love never said it could hurt like this, tried to pack my regrets, but it just wouldn't fit, cause ego, ego, ego kills much more than people_

_**Sam, (Mercy, Jake & Jane):** And I get (lonely, lonely, afraid to let someone hurt me) I get (lonely, lonely, some nights I need someone to hold me, some nights I need someone to hold me)_

_**Mercy: **I just been running and running, and running and running away from it all, yeah, find myself tripping and falling, and sliding and dropping the ball_  
_Bad times, I've seen bad times, when everything's wrong, I say I'm fine_

_**Mercy & Jane:** Love never said I'd be cursed like this, and with all my regrets, you're the one that I need_

_**Sam, Jake, Jane (Mercy):** And I get lonely (I get lonely) I get lonely (I get) Afraid to let somebody hurt me (So afraid) (Don't you hurt me)_  
_I get lonely (**Jake:** Said I get lonely) Lonely (**Jake:** Said I get lonely) Some nights I need someone to hold me (Hold me, hold...)_  
_**All: **Some nights I need someone to hold me_

Mercy turned to look at Sam with that last line "I love you, I always will" Sam leaned forward kissing her, he couldn't resist it

"I love you back" her hand went up to pull his face to her

"You're... I have no words" he kissed her again, suddenly aware everyone was watching "Guys" he smiled at his crew watching them "Privacy"

"In a public place, I think not" Maddy laughed

"Come on lets get you home, we have a real early start tomorrow" Sam got up and pushed his guitar to the side before holding his hand out to get her up "Stacey" he called as they made their way back to the car

"Can we take Kitty home?" Stacey asked

"Come on it's ten past already" Sam shouted irritated, watching Stacey running towards him with Kitty's hand in hers "We're out" he shouted to everyone

"You always do that" Mercy looked up at him frowning

"Do what?"

"Say bye for all of us, why do you do that?"

"I didn't realise I did maybe I'm just used to being on my own"

"Well tonight you're not on your own"

"Do you want to go back?"

"No, it's just something for you to remember" she smiled getting into the car via the open door he was holding, the twenty minute drive was in almost silence as the music blasted out taking them closer to the apartment where Mercy was staying, Sam pulled up like he was raving mad at something, everyone jerked at the sudden stop

"You alright" Stacey asked

"He's fine" Mercy touched his hand telling her "Will you see me up, it gets scary on my own at night?"

"Sure" his voice much softer than his actions, they sat waiting for Roderick to park the security car and grab the hotel one to take them up he was working alone tonight. They held hands sitting on the back seat of the car all the way up the hill to the apartment, watching as Roderick opened the door to let her out "So I'll see you at about 5am" Sam stood telling her

"Come in, I'm scared in there not out here" she giggled telling him

"Okay" he smiled at Roderick shaking his head, even he thought they were up to no good, he grabbed her waiting hand and followed her into the apartment, the lights coming on as they moved through the room

"Check my bedroom will you?" she asked walking towards the kitchen, he did as she asked and came out giving the all clear "I made you a drink, I'll be back in a second" she walked off towards her bedroom telling him

He grabbed the hot drink and made for the couch to wait for her to reappear wondering what she was playing at, she generally came home on her own every damn night, he checked the time, they'd made good time, he'd got maybe thirty minutes more of this before he'd be cutting it close for his curfew. He smiled at hearing her singing **_"And I really hope you still want me the way I want you, and I really feels like a ship on auto pilot..." _**he didn't know why but his eyes followed the sound and at first he moved them straight away when he realised he could see her getting undressed through the ajar door. He didn't take a second to wrestle with that devil his eyes were sent back and he sat watching her grab her top over her head and peel her leather trousers off her body while kicking her sneakers off and fanning out her hair.

His hormones were already raging, he'd controlled himself all night, they were going to remain friends no matter what and then she shows him this, he didn't even know when he got up and how he got across the room, never mind where the hot drink had gone, suddenly he was pushing her door open "Mercy" he gasped "Sorry the door was open and I..." he lunged towards her, conscious she was standing there in her underwear

She knew this was wrong, but she also knew she wanted her first time to be him, everything she was feeling told her this was never going to present itself again. she hadn't left the door open on purpose but now it had happened she wasn't regretting a single thing of what was about to happen "Sam" she grabbed hold of him just as hard as he'd grabbed her they were almost fused together as electricity ran through their bodies, she closed her eyes and took in the feel of him

His hands, felt like silk as they ran over her body, taking in every curve, his mind trying it's hardest to remember every single thing about her, their mouths fused together as their heads moved in unison while their tongues played that familiar game, his hand slid between her thighs, while his lips left hers and trailed down her body to follow them "I..." he looked up at her unable to find words for what ever it was he was trying to say right then, all he could do was grab her lips again

She felt his hand slide down her panties and gasped at the feel of someone invading her privacy, it was an arousing feeling, she was excited for where his fingers would touch next, she gasped again when his fingers moved her lips and touched her button "Don't worry we're not going to have sex" he told her feeling her tense up on him, his finger playing in the moist slit, her body reacting to every touch. His other hand kneading at her breast, smiling again as her legs opened wider for him to move around freely

"God Sam" she gasped falling involuntarily on the bed as his fingers rubbed at her button, it felt better than it did when she did it that time, he knew her body better than her, she let go and moaned loudly as his fingers massaged her button to bursting

"I need you to remember me" he told her as he watched her face break into a satisfied smile

"God I'll remember you alright" she told him when she finally rested and his hand lay still inside her panties

"I got to..." he made to get up for the bathroom he was fit for bursting

"No you don't" she grabbed his shirt telling him, grabbing his belt buckle and pulling him to her "Show me what to do" she looked up at him asking, watching attentively as he showed her what he liked and minutes later he was spirting in her hand and on her chest

"Sorry" he told her looking down at his handy work

"Don't be I need you to remember me too"

"I didn't plan any of this" he felt he needed to tell her

"Neither did I, but I don't regret it"

"No regrets" he smiled

"You need to get off, I mean home, you'll be late for your curfew"

"I really don't want to go"

"And I don't want you to go, but My Dad's due home soon and you're Dad gave you a curfew"

"True" he frowned "I'll see you in just over three hours time" he kissed her telling her

"Three hours" she nodded, watching him straighten himself up before walking him to the door

"Come here" he pulled her to him as she tried to push him out the door "I love you, I need you to know that" he kissed her again

"I know, I love you too Sam Evans, and I'm going to be praying heard tonight that this somehow works out for us"

_**"And when I walked away I left footsteps in the mud so you could follow me ..." **_he tapped her nose with his finger singing to her

_**"And when I walked away I left footsteps in the mud so you could follow me..." **_she mimicked him smiling

_**"Still all we painted was a moment..**_" they sang together hugging at the reality they'd just brought back

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight" he smiled taking a sneaky kiss before walking off, Roderick had the car door open ready and seconds later he was gone

"About time" Stacey commented when Sam appeared at the gate "We're going to be late"

"We'll be fine" he told her jumping in the car, his mind wasn't there he was watching the road, but his thoughts were all about what he'd just done for the first time and how he wanted more. Stacey was mega excited about the events of the night between Kitty and her, after spending at least 10 minutes saying goodnight, she talked all the way home.

"Did you tell Kitty you'd told lies about Mercy?" he asked his sister when they were alone

"I didn't fully tell her, but I did say we needed to speak to Mercedes tomorrow"

"When tomorrow?"

"On the way?" she looked at him asking if that was possible

"Make sure it gets done" he told her his tone told her he wasn't in a joking mood about that

They got home with just a minute to spare, he smiled at his sister's apparent happiness and left her to it, he thought he'd be up all night thinking about what he wanted so badly to do, wondering about how that would actually feel, with the image of Mercy standing there in her white matching underwear firmly stuck in his head, but he fell asleep on the thought and woke up refreshed having had less than 3 hours sleep.

**05:00**

"Come on Mom, we're going to be late" Sam rushed Mary on

"I'm doing you guys a favour here, wait" she told him

"We have to pick up Kitty remember Mom" Stacey butted in

"I know stop rushing me" Mary told both of them again, grabbing her bag to get out of the house, Stacey and Sam looked at each other smiling, watching their Mom kiss their Dad before they left for the drive to the hotel

"She's going to be so pumped" Sam rubbed his hands together excitedly

He'd called his Mom yesterday and asked the biggest favour, he wanted Mercy to see some of what she came for, he asked for her to ask his Uncle Stevie if they could use the company flyer to get to Los Angeles, but as luck would have it, he had one of his artists, flying out to do some collaboration thing with Jason Derulo. The prospect of it all happening went up a notch when his Mom found out that Thomas Rhett just happened be hitching a ride, his Mom was so into the man's music she worked extra hard to make this happen. He didn't quite know what she'd said, but she must have plugged it hard to Mr Jones because it took minutes rather than hours for her to get a response from the busy man.

He'd planned their day out to the last second, the highlight of the visit being a special afternoon treat he knew she'd be up for. Stacey and Kitty were going to some spa day thing, his Mom said she was going to hang out with their Uncle Stevie; her brother, for a morning then visit their Aunt in the afternoon, but he knew all she wanted to do was hang out with a specific country artist, he sat in the back of the car wondering why his Dad would allow her to do that, smiling at the fact that they didn't have trust issues.

"Do you want to go up and get her?" Mary asked Sam, he couldn't jump out the car fast enough

"Sure" he smiled shutting the car door and walking towards Roderick "Could we collect Mercedes please?" he asked aware the guy had secrets for them

"Sure" Roderick smiled opening the car door for him "They're expecting you" he told him before shutting the door

"Me?" Sam asked concerned

"Yes you" Roderick smiled

Sam spent the 7 minute journey to the apartment wondering what Mr Jones could want him for, trying to remember Roderick's tone and exact facial expression to work out what he meant by it, suddenly the car came to a standstill and he was sure to find out, he went towards the door with a new nervous Mercy was behind the door and today they knew a bit more about each other, his body reacting to his thoughts "Shit" he gasped watching his hand ring the bell "What?" he asked himself wondering why he hadn't given himself some time to get Mercy out of his mind before doing that

"Morning, Sam, I guess?" he heard before he could do anything and just like that he was flat again

"Yes I'm Sam Mr... I mean Sir, Morning" he rambled

"Come in" he pointed to the phone telling him he was having another conversation "Clara, she's fine I promise you, she's made friends, she's not lonely, she's eating..." Sam watched Mr Jones rolling his eyes at the conversation, smiling as he heard his Dad saying the same things to his Mom about him when they first started going fishing together. His eyes wondered around the room seeing Mercy in the kitchen walking across the room, stripping in her bedroom, he was still wondering how he got across the room and where his drink landed, he checked the rug, it looked fine "We'll talk again later, love you Mrs Jones" he looked up at Mr Jones watching him close the call "So everyone's excited for the day, did you tell her?" he asked pointing at her bedroom door

"No Sir, it's still a surprise" Sam smiled

"I'm surprised, she doesn't usually let us off with the surprise stuff, she get's it out of us" he laughed "She should be out any minute, just have a good day"

"Yes Sir, thank you"

"Sam" Mercy came out the bedroom, a wide smile on her face for seeing him "Eager" she snapped "It must be somewhere special" her eyes distracted by her Dad being in the room "Daddy" she walked over to him for her usual kiss "Morning"

"Morning sweetheart" he took the kiss smiling "I've asked them to set you up a breakfast for later if you want it, just collect it from the reception"

"I'm fine, Mary knows the best places for food" she waved him off, Sam didn't want to tell her all that was sorted out to spoil the surprise

"We need to get going" Sam told her looking at his watch

"I'll be back in time for the flight" she kissed her Dad telling him

"I'll get your stuff packed and ready, you just be here" he told her, she smiled watching Sam shake her Dad's hand and then they were gone

"Morning" she smiled as they sat in the back of the car

"Morning" he looked into her eyes smiling, he couldn't resist, he leaned in and pecked her lips "Did you sleep well?"

"Very" she giggled "You?"

"Very" he laughed, pulling her closer to him for the short drive "I really didn't want to leave you last night"

"I cried for you leaving me" she frowned

"Sorry" he kissed her forehead telling her "But to make that up to you, I've got the best day planned"

"I can't wait" she looked up at him smiling

"Roderick made out like I was in trouble, I was shitting myself up there" he laughed

"That man literally has no life" she laughed

"Mom, Stacey and Kitty are with us for the journey, but everyone has their own plans once we get there"

"I'm gassed" she grinned hugging his arm not letting go until they came to a standstill at the gates "Morning" she jumped in the front seat of the car telling Mary and Stacey while she buckled up before making the final ten minute journey to pick Kitty up and then they were on their way to the local airport "Are we flying?" Mercy asked as they neared the air field

"Yes" Mary smiled telling her

"I'm surprised Dad allowed it" she laughed

"Mom's secret power is persuasion" Sam laughed

"And mine's sniffing out bull crap" she laughed "Where are you taking me?" she looked at Sam in her rear view mirror asking

"Do you trust me?" he asked, their eyes connecting for what seemed like the longest time before she answered

"Yes"

"Then sit back and relax, excitements coming" he smiled touching her shoulder as he spoke, and smiling when she closed her eyes at the contact

Stacey and Kitty were holding hands next to him on the back seat, it seemed like their relationship was fine, he really didn't see the reason why they were keeping things away from his Mom she more or less knew everything that was going on, well knew nearly everything "Keep away from the other passengers" Mary warned them all as the two hour journey came to an end when the car rounded on itself and came to a halt

"I've been on it before they have a whole section that we can get lost in, we don't even need to see them" Kitty told everyone

"Good" Mary smiled "But I think I'm staying with the adults"

"Right" Sam said, his voice as serious as he thought he could get with his Mom, he might be acting up but he still had his Dad's back, he looked at his Mom, her face straight as she watched the road

The journey was a lot less hassle free than the one Mercy had taken from home, there was no luggage, only three guards actually got on the plane and none of her Dad's work colleagues. The inside of the cabin was all cream and lavish but it wasn't as nice as her Dad's ride, not that she cared about that, it was just an observation. They got on near the front of the plane and passed various people already seated, through the dining room with bar past the bathrooms and down the back to a smaller space with seats facing each other a TV on the wall, console with maybe eight handsets on the table in front of it and a stereo sitting in a fitted cabinet "This is your space, I'll stay while we lift off and just before we land" the airhostess told them "My names Rachel, get settled in" she smiled before leaving them to it

The lift off wasn't as smooth as the last plane ride, there was noise outside the plane and everyone sat looking at the ground getting further away quietly "It's alright" Sam grabbed Mercy's hand telling her "I'll protect you"

"You mean I'll protect you" she smiled "Where are we going?" she asked as the airhostess called safety and the seatbelts came off before she left

"To make some dreams come true"

"I'm staying?" her eyes lit up asking

"Sorry no" he frowned "Maybe that's a wish rather than a dream" he looked across at Stacey

"Mercedes" Stacey called across to them, understanding her brother's look "Can I have a word?"

"Sure" she made to get up

"It's fine I guess we all need to hear this" Stacey told her "I know we said our sorry yesterday and everything, but I did tell Kitty some lies about you and I needed to apologise for that, to both of you" she looked back at Kitty "Mercedes wasn't after me at all, it was the other way round and I threatened her to say she was with me because I was jealous of her relationship with Sam" she looked at her brother

"Stacy" Kitty gasped "I said some horrible things to Mercedes the other night because of what you said" she got up and walked across to the other side of the plane sitting in one of the four spare seats, crossing her legs and arms to show she wasn't happy

"I'm sorry I was jealous and she'd knocked me back, after everything with you I just took that bad"

"So you wanted someone else?" Kitty asked sulking

"No I don't think I did" Stacey sat searching her mind for the truth "I think I just didn't want Sam to have her, I mean I like her now, not that way, but she's alright and everything and Sam loves her, she's good for my brother I guess is what I want to say, and I want to apologise to you all for my stupid behaviour over the past week or so" she smiled embarrassed "I guess I always wanted to be the apple of my brother's eye"

"Sibling jealousy?" Kitty asked like she understood

"I guess" Stacey told her, watching Sam and Mercy look at each other

"So there's nothing between you two?" Kitty asked her

"No" Stacey replied looking at Sam "I mean I kissed her, without her permission, and seriously offended her the second time we met" she giggled "Sorry" she smiled "That was just such a messed up move" she looked at Mercedes "I've become that messed up kid again, the one that can't do anything right without you" she looked at Kitty waiting for a smile "I'm sorry" she told her when she finally looked at her "To everyone, I really am"

"Mercedes do you have any feelings for Stacey?" Kitty asked

"No" she giggled "Well maybe..." she looked around the room, Sam's face a picture at her words "As the sister of the guy I love I might have to like her" she tugged at his top telling him, smiling as his face broke into the widest smile

"I love you too" he leaned in and kissed her

"Sam Evans" Stacey laughed holding her chest "Where the hell is my little brother?"

"Not so much of the little" Mercy told her

"What?" Stacey gasped

"He's taller than you, and there's only 10 minutes between you" Mercy told her, wondering where the girls mind had gone, did she really think she was ever going to discuss anything like that with her about them

"Stacey" Kitty laughed shaking her head at her girlfriend

"Okay this is getting out of hand, can we get back to the business of making Mercy's last day phenomenal?" Sam asked

"You can" Stacey smiled getting up to grab Kitty's hand "Let's give them some privacy, I think I have some making up to do" she walked off towards the door leading to the back of the plane on the left "It's a bedroom" she turned to tell them a giggle in her voice

"Too much information" Sam laughed waving her off "We have about an hour what do you want to do?" he asked Mercy when they were finally alone

"Is that really a question?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him

"We can never go any further than we went last night your Father would... I don't even want to think about it"

"But we can go there again?" Mercy asked him

"I pray yes" he laughed moving in to kiss her again, this time holding onto her "I need to control myself" he broke away from her telling he "If we were to say run away and become big stars, what would your stage name be?" he sat back asking, needing to change the mood fast

"That's random" she giggled

"It's called controlling myself, who would you be?"

Maybe something like Ebony or Gold or something like that definitely an expensive metal or stone" she laughed "And just the one name too, who would you be?"

"The Guitar or something" he laughed "Because nobody on earth could play it like me"

"We could be a duet and call ourselves The Ebony Guitar" she laughed as she plastered the words in the air "Which one of my outfits is your favourite to fit the duet?" she asked taking her phone out to give him a fashion show

"This isn't fair" he moved closer to her telling her "You're teasing"

"It isn't fair that your spoiling my game" she leaned her head on his jaw telling him "Look at these" she started to flick through her pictures of her dressed as various hip hop diva's or video dancing queens

"What the hell are you into?" he asked as she flicked through the pictures

"Evidence of a lonely childhood I'm afraid" she laughed

"Okay this is getting dangerously sexy" he pulled back from her smiling as the pictures got more scanty "What currently covered parts of your body would you let me take a picture of?"

"I don't know, this is different I took these myself, in my bedroom, on my own" she looked up at him feeling shy "Maybe my boob"

"Your boob?" he asked his eyes popping

"Just the one and no faces" she giggled "And we'd have to be married for like 60 years first" she told him making him laugh "Have you ever walked in on your parents doing it?"

"Now who's random" he laughed "No but I've heard them at it a few times"

"What did you think?"

"Nothing really, they always touch, kiss, show affection, we grew up seeing that stuff" he told her "I guess they make it apparent that they do that stuff"

"I've walked in on my parent several times"

"What did you do?" he laughed

"Sat on the bed and had my conversation anyway, I think they think I'm so guarded I wouldn't even imagine I'd just caught them at it, so I let them believe I didn't know"

"Mercy Jones" he laughed at her game "You are one indecent girl"

"What?" she asked her eyes giggling as she spoke "I'll tell them once we're married"

"Married?" he gasped "Now you've given my life meaning"

"Is that where we're going, to get married?"

"What would you say if it was?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes" she giggled

"Do you guys want a drink or something to eat or anything?" Rachel asked suddenly stood in the doorway

"Drinks and breakfast would be good" Sam smiled at her "How long have we got before we land?"

"Probably just over an hour" she told them leaving their space

"I'd be happy about us getting married" he turned his attention back to Mercy telling her

Breakfast wasn't long coming, all four of them sat in the space eating and talking until they'd seen enough of the food on their plates, they were only talking for a short while after finishing when the airhostess walked in to collect the tableware and promptly left

"So" Mercy stood up looking around the room "If you had to hear one song for the rest of your life what would it be?" she looked around asking everyone

"I love me some Star but when it comes to real heart stuff it's got to be anything **Zara Larsson** for me" Stacey told her **_"I miss you pushing me close to the edge, I miss you,_ _I wish I knew what I had when I left, I miss you..."_** she sang at kitty

"**Ruin my life** any day" Kitty told the love of her life, moving in to give her a kiss which turned into something deeper, Sam and Mercy sat watching the two of them go off into their own little world

"Get a dame room" Sam told his sister "I can never un-see that shit" he covered his eyes telling them

"Jealous" Stacey laughed getting up to grab Kitty's hand and seconds later they'd left the room

"So what's your one song?" Mercy turned her attention to him

"Well you know it's going to be our untitled song for life" he smiled at her

"We'll keep that one in our back pockets, say we didn't have that one?"

"Okay so for me it's going to be **'Falling Like The Stars' by James Arthur **he's my kind of artist, I love his music and it's all very original"

"I don't know much of his music, enlighten me"

"Okay, I have his music on my phone" he put his ear phone in and attached the other plug to her ear before he started the track **"_I swear to God, when I come home_**  
_**I'm gonna hold you so close, I swear to God, when I come home, I'll never let go****…."**_ he giggled at the memory of the moment he knew she was the one, his face had a guilty shy look about it as he went back to his bedroom that night as he lay there with the imagined image of her wrapped around him. Mercy was smiling, she didn't know the song but she loved it because it was something else he'd shared about himself with her **_"__And I need you to know that we're falling so fast, we're falling like the stars, falling in love, and I'm not scared to say those words with you, I'm safe, we're falling' like the stars, we're falling in love... " _**she smiled at the thought of actually reaching that place called paradise with him last night, she could have gone all the way with that, the look in his eyes told her he was thinking the same thing as they sat listening to the chorus **"_I swear to God, every day, he won't take you away, cause without you, babe, I lose my way, oh I'm in love..." _**he sat in front of her singing the words to her, she blushed at the thoughts she'd been having, and smiled almost to giggle as she saw what was going on in his head, she hadn't caught much of the words, she was busy day dreaming on what might possibly happen for them, but she'd caught these few so she knew what was coming next **_"And I'm not scared to say those words with you, I'm safe, we're falling like the stars, we're falling in love"_ **she sang with him they sat looking at each others lips, another song playing as she pulled him to her kissing his lips lightly

"I loved that song... but you know" she told him when she let his lips go "We.." she looked around the room before looking back at him "We need to go there" she told him

"I know" he pulled her into him kissing her so hard their teeth touched, his hands were already roaming over her body as some song played in their ear "Stop" he pulled away telling himself "We can't do this" his face sad at the upset on her face "Mercy I..."

"What?"

"There's so much at stake here, my Mom, your life, I don't want to be the one to ruin everything for everyone just because of something I want"

"But I want it too"

"You do?" he asked her "You want to see that look on your Dad's face, you want my Mom to lose all her credibility, for our lives to totally change into something neither of us can actually see right now?"

"No, but I want this, I want us, now, here"

"So do I but..."

"Why not?"

"Okay" he huffed "Your Dad has your life planned out so imagine, all that shit happens, on the understanding that you're a virgin, your whatever" he hissed unable to actually say the word husband "Finds out on your wedding night you ain't, how does that look for your Dad, fuck that your family?" he asked adding more before she could answer "And of course they already know how much time we've spent together, my parents know my feelings how long do you think it's going to take for your Dad to come to that conclusion and mess with my family"

"Don't be stupid, how's my Dad going to mess with your family?"

"Come on Mercy don't be so damn naïve, you have bodyguards everywhere you go, my Mom's company guard people who are at high risk, you may not see them but there are guards everywhere we damn well go, do you really think that's just because your Dad's a good guy?"

"You make him sound like a thug" her hand on her hip ready for slap action for this boy dissing her Dad like that

"God, you listen to the music hard enough" he rolled his eyes at her lack of knowledge "Take some time to read the damn newspaper or just to look at the life behind Hip Hop"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm too angry, I'm swearing" he got up and left her sitting there finding his way to the bathroom, he'd never have believed it was this hard to stop himself from doing anything, he'd caused the argument to stop her from pushing this, he wasn't one for breaking promises and definitely not his Mom's heart, that wasn't anything he'd ever dreamed of doing, and as much as he wanted that girl out there right now, and his body felt like he could sell his damn soul for a taste, he had to be responsible. He could almost damn his Pops for giving him these honour gene's and then talking him into making them the backbone of his character, he didn't feel like he had much of a healthy character at the minute, how the hell was he talking to Mercy like that

Mercy sat thinking maybe she had pushed things too far, it wasn't him to talk to anyone that way and even less her, she'd wanted this honesty thing between them and now she was getting it how the hell was she feeling peeved about it. Her Dad was many things to her, she loved him dearly, but now Sam had sown this seed in her mind about a different man, she sat looking at her phone. if she was being honest about things she'd only ever taken what her parents had told her about the life she lived the privilege she'd been afforded and the gratefulness she should show for it. She tapped it open and Goggled her Dad, of course she found familiar good things about him which started a little after she was born, but he'd changed his name, he had an alias which showed him in fine Gangster style, living the thug life like all the rest of his friends, she was surprised because some of those guys were still around, she knew them as Uncles, the wikipedia page she was reading told her they weren't related. The whole Hip Hop started by her Dad was dripping payola, drugs and crime, she suddenly knew why he'd never wanted her in that life "He knew what it was" she hissed

She looked at the bathroom door, she had some apologies to make, she got up and went to the door "Sam" she called as she knocked it "Please open the door" she asked her face sad as she heard the door open "I'm sorry" she frowned "I shouldn't have pressured you into anything, and I didn't know what my Dad was capable of"

"And I'm sorry for swearing at you, I lost my temper" he grabbed hold of her hand telling her

"Could we please mark this up as our first argument memory and park it there?" she smiled

"I guess we could" he smiled

"You're so cute when you're angry" she tiptoed up and lightly kissed his lips

"You're so fierce when your angry" he laughed "Scared me"

"Note to Sam" she touched his nose smiling "Never let that bitch out"

"Noted" he laughed "So what's your song?" he followed her back to the couch asking

"If we were together I could listen to our back pocket song for the rest of our lives too" she told his blushing face

"Stop with the teasing" he laughed red faced "What's your song?"

"I'm kind of old school I'm afraid, firstly I never just keep one song on my phone, and it's always with me, and two thug or not my Dad's the best producer in the world so technically we'll never run out of music so..."

"Stop with the bull and play the game" he laughed "This was your idea"

"Okay, anything **Fantasia** she's timeless, keeps coming back giving us something fresh and well she'd keep me grounded I guess"

"Never heard of her" Sam frowned

"You'll hear her now" she took the earphone plug out of his phone and attached it to hers "Come, sit, I promise to behave" she smiled tapping the couch "My personal favourite of hers is a song called **'Enough**'" she smiled "Ready?" she asked hitting the button to start the song, _**"The hours, they turn into seconds whenever I'm with you, **__**and it feels like the minutes are running away from me, too, I could just live here in your arms, I don't wanna move, cause the way that you love me, it makes me feel like I'm brand new..." **_she was already singing to him, his head moving to the song, a smile on his face for the words she was telling him, she touched his hand and their fingers intertwined as they lay in his lap, he looked down at them before looking back into her eyes_** "I'm drawn out to you like a moth to a flame, and I'll risk it all for you, baby, no, I ain't got no shame, oh, now if you give your everything, I promise, baby, I'll do the same, I'll keep on being the woman you need, I won't judge..." **_she smiled knowing he understood what she felt, he sat trying to focus and listen to the words, these were the feelings that sent him to sleep last night, the same ones that were going to break his heart later on.

He felt his hand jerk as she pulled him up to do the unthinkable, she turned her back to him and put his hands on her hips for him to move with her, he felt awkward for a few seconds, but they were making memories and this was a classic one, he mimicked her moves from behind her and really got into it when she turned to face him, smiling when he realised he actually liked dancing with her. He wasn't doing his usual head nodding and fake guitar strumming moves, he was rocking to R&B no less, and actually keeping to her beat, impressing himself _**"Oh, and no, all this love is more than I prayed for, more than I would see in a lifetime, and it's getting stronger, baby, just stay here with me" **_the moment was full of energy and romance, they were both deluded if they didn't think this was going to go further than a dance

"I can't stop saying I love you" he told her

"I don't ever want you to stop telling me" she kissed his hand before rubbing it against her cheek, closing her eyes to take in the song and the feelings

_**"It's so hard to let you go (with me, with me, baby) baby, that's how I know it's real love (Real love, baby) I fight, but my feelings show (Ah, yeah, my feelings show, baby) t**__**hey came rushing in just like a flood..." **_Unsure whether it was the music or the feelings their heads moved towards each other, the air thick with intention_** "... You can give me your time, And I'll always ask for more, cause forever just ain't long enough"** _ humming in their ears, they were going back to that forbidden place

"Dangerous place" he told her laughing

"I know but I love it" she smiled as he leaned forward pulled her face to him and kissed her

"If you had to choose between walking down the street naked or having your thoughts appear in one of those thought balloons above your head for everyone to read, which one would you choose?" he pulled away asking, trying to change the mood, but realising that may not have been the best choice when the question came out

"Random, I don't know" she giggled "Maybe I could cope with being naked once to people constantly reading my thoughts"

"That's what I'd pick too" he laughed "I guess people would forget that vision real quick"

"Not from you" she poked him saying "Everyone wants a piece of you"

"And I just want a piece of you"

"You know, your Mom told me once that she didn't have to worry about other girls because your Dad chose her, I thought that was so romantic"

"It's true" he laughed "Dad was a real catch according to my Pops, and he chose my Mom, she wasn't from the five richest families in the town"

"And the money made a difference?"

"Well yeah, because they all expected him to marry up there but he chose love" he smiled "And now they're happy and I think everyone's envious"

"Envious?"

"Yeah I guess most people around here marry for a bigger pot, arranged marriages and stuff, but Dad's parents were cool about him making his own choice"

"I want to marry for love" she looked into his eyes telling him

"Are you saying you want to marry me, is that a proposal?"

"We're 19 I know that but I would" she smiled "I guess we could write a fanfiction about that" she laughed

"We could" she could hear the excitement in his voice

"Sam" she cooed "It was a joke"

"It's a possibility" he grabbed her hand

"Time for seatbelts please" Rachel stood in the doorway telling them "Where are the others?"

"Oh" Sam jumped up to get them "Time to land" he pushed open the door and closed his eyes telling his sister, Rachel stood waiting for them to come out and belt up, twenty minutes later they were landing in Long Beach

"Where are we?" Mercy asked looking around for signs

"Long Beach" Sam told her as everyone smiled

"That means?..." she looked at him blankly asking

"What happened to all that reading you've been doing?"

"We going to the beach" she grabbed his arm smiling

"Nearly, I wanted to make some of your dreams come true"

"Please tell me we're going to see some real hip hop stars"

"Would that be the best surprise?" he laughed

"Yes" she hissed grabbing his arm tighter as they walked through security


	9. Chapter 9

**09:00**

"So" Mary said as everyone got outside the gates "I'll see you all at the studio at 6pm don't be late" she told her children, Mercy and Kitty "I'm trusting you guys to behave appropriately and Sam" she waited to get his attention "Don't lose the guards, it's not funny"

"As if I could" he looked around at the five men standing not far behind them

"Mercedes, your Father said to give you this" Mary handed her a credit card "Spend wisely" she smiled

"Okay bye Mom" Sam grabbed Mercy's hand to make off before remembering what she'd said about that "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, bye everyone" she looked back at the guards to check they were ready before moving off, listening to everyone echo her words back to her

"Did you see that?" Stacey asked her Mom

"What?" Mary and Kitty asked at the same time

"He gave her time to say bye, he actually asked" Stacey told them pointing at Mercy and Sam leaving

"Whatever" Mary rolled her eyes at her daughter "Just make good time" she told her nodding at the guard allocated to Kitty and her daughter

**Sam & Mercy**

"So first stop, the aquarium" he told her "I remember you saying you'd never been to any fairgrounds, theme or adventure parks and you liked anything under the sea so..."

"I'm excited" she grinned holding onto his arm as they got into the waiting car, the conversation for the journey was full of excitement, questions and dreams, Sam sat back watching her get excited about the day ahead, hoping everything he'd asked for was going to fall into place. They went to the aquarium, visited a zoo, had lunch at a sidewalk café, watched some clowns at the park and now sat on the grassed area there just taking time "Who would you say were the top 3 hottest girls in your school?"

"You're so random" he looked down at her head in his lap telling her

"You already know that about me" she laughed "Who were they?"

"You know I didn't find any girls at my school hot or even half warm"

"In your mind you must have"

"I thought Jane was alright when Ryder started dating her, and Sugar was kind of quirky when Joe brought her to practice that first time, but if I had to say any were pretty I guess I'd say Bree, Mason's girlfriend, she's alright" he laughed "But hot... for me... sorry but you're the first" he shrugged his shoulders "And I suppose you get out of that question with being home schooled and all?"

"I guess I do" she laughed

"Say you were an actress, what would be your to do film, and where would it all be filmed?"

"Did you just call me random?" she chuckled as she spoke "I guess I'd really be honoured to do something like the life of Angie Stone, it would have to be something like that with music in it, she was all hip hop back in the 70s, she's a brilliant song writer and actor and I guess I'd have to start filming it in Columbia and move around according to her story"

"And that's a random answer?" he asked laughing at the detail

"Yeah, what would your film be?"

"It would be something like 'The Blonde Chameleon' in which I'd be the best of the best of all super powers and everyone would fear me, of course it would be filmed in my inter-galactic space station built and maintained by my fair hands, manned by Ewoks, they're polygamists you know" he looked at her finally taking a breath

"That's obvious" Mercy smiled "And that wasn't a random answer, you have dreams about this" she laughed

"You know me well, I plan on fixing marvel" he laughed...

**15:00**

"Shoot come on we're going to be late" he checked his phone seeing 3pm which meant they had only thirty minutes to get cross to his Uncle's studio

"I'm okay here" she looked up at him smiling

"Me too but I have more" he went down to kiss her lips

"That's what I was waiting for" she giggled "Where are we going?" she sat up asking

"To my Uncle's studio"

"Another studio?"

"Yep" he snapped, getting up to grab her hand to pull her up "And we're late" they made the five minute journey back to the car and made the journey in twenty minutes "Through here" Sam got out the car at a metal door telling her "Hi Matt" he addressed the guard as he passed the gate

"Sam, Miss Jones" Matt smiled opening the door for them to get through and letting Mercy's personal guards in too

"What kind of studio is this?" Mercy asked as they walked across a wide open grassed space with trailers on, some names she more than recognised on the doors and a swarm of people, moving around like well trained ants

"Sam" a surprised voice came at them, making them both turn to look

"Bree" he smiled surprised at seeing her "What are you doing here?" Mercy let his hand go at him calling her name

"Missing Mason and working in that order" she walked towards him, Mercy stood watching the two of them hugging

"Sorry" Sam stepped back towards Mercy "Bree this is Mercy, she's over from Ghana with her Dad, the Sir Jones, I'm trying to make some of her dreams come true before she goes back home later today"

"Bree" Mercy smiled going forward "Nice to meet you" she held her hand out to this girl that had suddenly become a threat

"Likewise" Bree smiled "Are you two..."

"Yes" Sam jumped in telling her before she could finish the question "I finally found my one and she's leaving me later today" he hugged Mercy telling her

"That's got to hurt" Mercy watched the girl put her hand on Sam's chest and wondered why

"I was just telling Mercy earlier that of all the girls at school you were probably the best looking" he told her straight out in front of Mercy

"That definitely had something to do with the gene pool" Bree laughed "I guess he didn't tell you we share grandparents?"

"No" Mercy looked up at Sam smiling

"My Mom and his Mom are sisters" she told Mercy "So Uncle Dwight finally sent his shining star to join the ranks of the working class?" she looked at Sam smiling

"No" he laughed "I came here to make one of Mercy's dreams come true"

"I bet you did" she laughed

"And don't presume that just because I don't work for money that I don't work, you know Dad" he smiled "He has Stacey and I up at the crack of dawn every damn day doing voluntary work all over the place"

"How are you calling it voluntary work if you own it?"

"I don't own it my parents do"

"You know what I mean" she laughed

"Anyway" he looked back at Mercy before speaking again "You're making us late we have an appointment with the people behind that door" he pointed to the left of what seemed like a mini football field, where they currently stood

"It was good to see you, tell Mason hi for me when you see him again"

"He's not in a good place about you right now, I don't think that's wise"

"I'm not in a good place either, I think... it doesn't matter" she smiled hugging him

"I don't know much about Mason and I don't know you but if it was good, if you feel it was something to fight for, do it" Mercy told her "I know I intend to" she smiled up at Sam, Bree didn't reply she just smiled at Mercy and hugged her

"Enjoy your day" she looked up at Sam smiling "And thank you" she looked at Mercy before walking away

"Come on" Sam pulled her with him "We're late" he slowly pushed the door open and watched Mercy's face break into overwhelmed as she was faces by what looked like a flat out music video G Easy sitting in the driving seat banging out his lyrics she started moving to the beat automatically, it was familiar and now she was getting first view on the pending accompanying music video _**"My last album took care of my grand children (ayy) you try to win, cracked you head on the glass ceiling (ow), what it is, sick wit' it, it is, the way this money look, I'll be signed to Sony for years..." **_ he sang watching them walk around the sides of the set, she was in too much of a zone to pay the look any mind Richie Rich, YG, Blueface and All Black all doing their bit as they set the **West Coast** tone for the song of the same name

"Young Lynn" G Easy shouted when the take finished

"I'm his cousin Sam Evans" Sam laughed watching the man walk towards them

"My bad" he knocked fist with Sam before punching his own hand like he was ready for a fight "And this must be Princess Jones?"

"Yeah" Sam smiled, knowing what was coming

"I guess you need to come with me" G Easy told her giving his arm for her to hold

"Go on" Sam laughed at the uncertainty in her face "Dreams" he wiggled his eyebrows at her, he actually felt a ping of jealous at her walking away with another man, after all that was their fate. She kept a smile on his face as she danced around after G Easy had spoken to her obviously telling her she was going to have a spin in his ride and yes he was going to take her for a very safe spin in his hydraulic car and show her all the fixings. She got out the car after about ten minutes of bouncing around and ran into Sam's arms she couldn't thank him enough, before the experts gave her a real show of gas hopping and stunts, she was never going to look at a music video as something easy to do again. They'd spent nearing two hours talking to the crew, artists, dancers there were lots of extras on set "Sorry" Sam finally interrupted her conversation "We have to leave now to get back to Mom for six" he told her she smiled grabbed his arm and finished her conversation with some dancers, telling them it was lovely to meet them and they were off

"That was..." she held her chest as they got back in the waiting car "A dream come true, thank you" she pulled him to her and kissed him "You know the only thing missing is hot sex" she sat looking into his eyes telling him

"I know" he laughed "And no, we promised remember?"

"Some promises are made to be broken, you know that too right?"

"Yep, but this isn't one of them"

"You're such a spoil sport Sam Evans" she huffed "Seriously.. do you get off on making me beg?"

"To be honest Mercy Jones I get off every night on you since I met you, but it's me begging" he laughed "I wish I could make that dream a reality but... the rest is history or should I say your future"

"Why are you not just like the classic boy, up for what you can get when you can get it, and recognising when it's being offered on a damn plate?"

"What's with the swearing, are you mad at me?"

"I might just be the most frustrated 19 year old you'll ever come across" she snapped, she knew she'd be up front about talking about sex, she knew the subject, but to be carrying on like this about it was a shock to her system, and worse still she wasn't even ashamed of the way she was carrying on, not with him anyway

"I'd put money on the fact that you're not" he smiled "And I thought we agreed to stay off the subject of sex"

"Well let not talk about it" she leaned in and kissed him again "Lets just do it" she grabbed his crutch telling him "You're already up for it" she observed "What's stopping us?"

"The fact that we're in a car for one, that the driver might be listening to everything we say, and watching everything we do, that there's a car full of your Dad's goons driving behind us and the biggest of them all, your Dad wants you to marry someone of his choice, which goes without say he expects you to be a damn virgin, how many times do we have to have this conversation?"

"Until you give in" she rubbed the front of his trousers telling him, Sam grabbed hold of her moving hand he was like a rock down there, she was handing him everything on a damn plate, he was more than hungry, he was starving and fed up of doing it to himself. He pulled her to him smelling her scent, nuzzling his head in her neck, she smiled he was listening to her and she was wearing him down, his breath heavy against her neck, his kisses working their way up her neck, her ear, across her jaw bone and lingered on her cheek, he stopped, resting his forehead on hers while he sat looking into her eyes

"I can't do this with you, you're not just any girl and I never want you to feel that way" he lifted his forehead off her and kissed her hard before she could say anything, the fact that there might have been a camera in the car or that the driver might have been listening melted into insignificance, his hand was searching her body and she was letting it "Mercy" he gasped as his hand hit her lace panties "You need to..." his hand almost violent with it's moves to get past the material keeping him away from where he wanted to be

"Arh" she gasped as he touched her skin, her legs flew open ready waiting, she felt him pull away as if trying to stop himself "Don't stop" she pulled him back into her telling him "Please don't stop"

"Shit" he hissed as the car came to a standstill and the drivers door opened and closed, pulling himself away from her "Mom's on the other side of that damn door"

"Are you alright?" she looked at his reddened face asking

"No I'm not" he looked down at himself "But it will disappear as soon as I see Mom, it's guaranteed" he smiled as the door opened and a hand came into the car obviously to help Mercy out, she looked at Sam before grabbing the hand and giving her usual smile when she saw Mary standing waiting

**18:00**

"Right on time" Mary smiled "Unlike your sister"

"She has no sense of time" Sam laughed "You already know that"

"I know, but I thought maybe just this once"

"Too trusting"

"Okay stop talking about me, I'm here now, and seriously we're talking a minute tops" Stacey rocked up with Kitty's hand in hers telling them "So what are we shopping for?" she asked noticing Sam's face change to rage as she spoke "Sorry" she huffed

"Where are we going?" Mercy asked

"To the Long Beach festival" Sam told her rolling his eyes at Stacey messing the surprise up

"So lets go get our hair done and some new clothes" Mary moved them along telling them all

Just over an hour later they were stood outside the hotel, waiting for Sam to arrive and the car to come round, Mary in her usual look, tight blue denims with a white blouse and brown cowgirl boots, Stacey with her usual sweet little girl look, donned a just past the knee cotton blue dress, knee high boots and a denim waist jacket, Kitty in black denims with a black t-shirt and white waist denim jacket and ankle boots with gaps in the sides showing flesh. Mercy went for the tease factor and grabbed herself some ripped yellow denims with matching ripped waist jacket, black lace see through blouse and black sneakers, finally Sam appeared with his handsome look with a brown long sleeved lightweight pullover with navy blue denims and brown Timberlands with the laces loosely tied

"At last" Mary rolled her eyes at Sam being the last one down

"It takes time to create perfection" he laughed eyeing Mercy up and down telling her he liked what she was wearing

"No it doesn't" she grabbed his arm telling him

They all got into the people carrier as they watched what seemed like double the amount of usual guards getting into vans and cars in front and behind them "A bit heavy isn't it Mom?" Stacey asked looking around at their security

"It was the only conditions we could bring Mercedes here under"

"God he's possessive" Stacey shook her head in reply

"I'd say cautious" Mary told her, watching everyone get in before giving the nod and getting in herself

The journey was long Sam and Mercy sat in the very back, her hand teasing him while her face set in relaxed, smiling as he tried to restrain himself, while she tried her best to make him burst, she giggled when he moved uncomfortably and pushed her hand off him before resting his head on the headrest trying to concentrate on controlling himself. A few minutes later he was smiling again, his hand unbuttoned her trousers, slipped down her panties and she couldn't help it she let out a gasp he was sure everyone heard, his eyes widened at her sound and he moved his hand fast watching for his Mom's reaction in the rear view mirror.

"Quiet" he mouthed when he thought things had settled down, watching her nod agreement

His hand ventured into her panties again, she smiled as she shuffled herself to get comfortable, he might have stopped her but she had no intentions of stopping him, she lay back in the seat and opened her legs wider. It was difficult but exciting not being able to make a sound and feel so much excitement, she couldn't hold herself she opened his trousers and quickly found what she was looking for, he jerked at the contact, but it was clear there was nothing he wanted to do about her move, he was as hard a stone

"Turn this up a bit Mom" he called at one of her songs he'd heard Mercy singing before playing, hoping it would drown out whatever they had coming, he sat searching his pocket for something anything to take on the mess that was coming, his fingers working faster inside her panties, they were breathing heavy, he was sure the whole car knew what they were up to, but right now, unless his Mom stopped the car and actually looked at them he really didn't care. He heard Mercy gasp he felt her pumping on his fingers but he couldn't concentrate on her right now he needed something to catch his mess, he made a noise he knew that because her head shot up and looked at him, but it was already out, there was nothing they could do about it now, her other hand came over and covered his tip as he pumped liquid into what he thought was her hand

"Shush" she told him as he pumped uncaringly into the palm of her hand, before his body calmed down, he flinched at her touch as she wiped whatever was left on him off, he looked down and smiled at the napkin in her hand "Prepared" she giggled, at that point he really didn't care he pulled her to him and kissed her hard "A moment"

"A moment" he agreed

"Okay when we stop everyone stay within the barriers, always make sure the guards have you in sight and don't talk to any strangers, this is a really risky thing we're doing" Mary told them as the car slowed

They walked through the entrance of Queen Mary Park heavily guarded and came to some makeshift gates, once through them they were faced with a sea of people, guards and white camper vans in front of them "So many people" Mercy gasped at the sight squeezing Sam's arm tighter. It took a millisecond for her to realise they were in the celebrity section as she stood watching Ella Mia and Daniel Caesar having a conversation "Sam" she gasped leaning into him "We're with the stars" she whispered

"Yeah I know, we usually come with Dad" he told her

The show started shortly after they got to a seated area at the side of the stage, they sat at first watching as the host introduced act after act, jumping up when songs they knew got sung in appreciation, it was a nice vibe. Backstage everything was so busy, things were going so fast they didn't get chance to actually speak to anyone before Mary suddenly shouted "It's 9pm, time to make a move" nobody argued they just got up and followed, Mary waving her arms while they watched an army of guards go into action. Everything seemed smooth as they found themselves back in the people carrier and on their way to the airport

**21:00**

Sam and Mercy sat in the back their hands linked looking straight ahead, neither of them wanting to admit this was it, the final journey, they were going to part company after this with no notion of when they were going to meet again. Their reality seemed to hit them both at the same time, Mercy looked at him with her tear filled eyes as he squeezed her hand somehow trying to tell her it was all going to be alright, her eyes told him she didn't believe it "We'll be fine" he pulled her in telling her hoping he was hiding well the fact that his heart was literally breaking, she quickly caught the tear rolling down her face before it fell in her lap and gave him half a smile grateful for his attempted words of comfort

"Looking forward to going home Mercedes?" Mary turned to ask from the front of the car

"I miss my Mom" she told her that was the only truth she had in her, grateful the car was dark

"I'm sure she misses you too" she smiled at her before turning back to watch the road, while Mercy shared a look with Sam

"Stop it" Sam nudged her looking into her puppy eyes "You'll get me started" he squeezed her hand smiling "Listen, especially for us" he took his earphone out and put it in her ear "I just can't stop listening to you sing" he whispered in her ear she smiled at hearing their song coming to her ear, he was happy, his job was done, he'd managed to put a smile on her face

"I love our song" she smiled as their heads moved to the peaks and lulls in it until it's end "It was really hard not to sing along" she giggled "Wait" she told him hearing his voice again through the earphones "What's this?" she stopped him from turning it off

"I was just messing about with the song a bit that day I recorded it" he made to switch it off

"Can I hear it?"

"Maybe later" he switched it off anyway before looking back at her

Just over an hour later they were through customs and sitting on Sam's Uncle's plane waiting to start the long journey back "What did you guys get up to today?" Stacey asked looking from Sam to Mercedes for an answer

"We made some memories" was all Sam had to offer

"You never told me how your band started" Mercy looked at him asking

"Band really?" Stacey laughed

"I'm sure you know by now I can get ratchet on your ass, leave him alone" Mercy warned Stacey

"Sorry" Stacey giggled

"So?" Mercy turned to Sam asking again, she could feel him pulling away into that place he'd sung about, so she wanted to keep him talking for as long as possible

"Well Ryder and I always played the guitar, I was obviously always better than him and one day we had a competition and our Dad's just wouldn't say who the winner was so in the end Uncle Don just said we were good enough to have a band" he laughed "We argued about it for a long while, but then it just sorted itself out when I started taking my song writing seriously and Ryder strived to become as good guitarist as me" he laughed

"Yeah right" Stacey laughed "They're as good as each other but I guess Sam has the song writing in his pocket"

"Yeah, she's right" he smiled "Then Joe came on board from school, he was a kind of nerd to be fair, but he has the voice of an angel and he can rip a hole in a synthesizer" he rubbed his hand down his trouser leg, smiling when the seatbelt light went off, he clipped his belt off and grabbed Mercy's hand, waiting for her to unbuckle before stepping off towards the twin bucket chairs "You know Jake just has the look, and he's got a silk voice all the girls want to hook up with him, which is more than half the problem between Marley and him, Mason's our real drummer but he shares sometimes with Joe, Mason and Maddy were schooled in England, so they were only around in holidays, Maddy gets on everyone's nerves including his, but she'd fight to the death for any one of us" he laughed "Mason sort of joined by default really, with being Bree's boyfriend, he was always around us for holidays and stuff and I don't actually remember who invited him, but he said yes" he rubbed his hands together telling her "And of course, we all get on"

"And the girls?"

"They came with the guys, just like Mason came with Bree" he laughed "And we just added them for the guy factor plus we were fed up of them just sitting around every damn practice"

"So who's been together the longest?"

"This is a lot of questions" he pulled her into him smiling

"I need to remember as much as I can about you and your life, a moment remember?"

"Yeah that would be Ryder and Jane" he looked across at Stacey telling her "Jane's brother Shane used to be Ryder's best friend, he was killed while visiting family in the Bronx and she never really got over it, she still gets clingy sometimes Ryder says, not long after that Ryder befriended her, they had something in common then his Grandma had just died and they bonded, they were friends first and I think they've probably been dating for about 5 years or something"

"So no shitting me now, why haven't you ever had a girlfriend?" she looked at him asking

"You want the truth?" he smiled

"Yeah"

"Because I only just met you" he told her

"That is so cheesy" she laughed tapping his chest before she put her head on it "But I love the sentiment"

"He's telling the truth" Stacey told her "I told you before the boy belongs in fairy land, he's always been the fall in love for a lifetime sort, it's creepy, stupid"

"First of all" Mercy raised up off Sam's chest addressing Stacey "Even if you knew anything about boys I'd still be offended at you calling him that, secondly there is nothing wrong in believing in true love, it exists and I believe in it, does that make me creepy, really?" she asked the girl trying to remind her of their first meeting "And thirdly my man is not fucking stupid" she told her

Sam sat up, he'd never heard her swear before, that wasn't even something he wanted her to take away from this trip "Where the hell did that come from?" he asked her

"That's exactly what I was going to ask" Kitty jumped up walking towards Mercy

"What" Mercy got up, not believing this girl was stepping to her

"So what are you doing?" Sam jumped up stopping Kitty

"Who the fuck is she talking to?" Kitty asked him before looking back at Stacey

"You ain't touching her" Sam warned

"So what you're going to stand there and listen to her speak to me like that?" Stacey asked him

"Damn straight" he grinned "I told you she was more ratchet than you, if you push buttons you need to know you're defending it, not your damn girl, you"

"I'm going to defend her, you know I am" Kitty looked at him, her eyes full of anger

"So then I'm going to defend Mercy, do you really want to go there?"

"I don't actually need you to defend me" Mercy jumped in telling him "I've got this" she rocked on her back leg ready to move in to defend and beat down, she'd never physically fought anyone but she was well trained in box moves, she knew self defence, she had this

"Stop" Stacey stood between Mercy and Kitty telling everyone "Mercy, Sam I'm sorry, lets just stop this, I'm sorry"

"But Stace…" Kitty started not willing to back down that easy

"Come on lets leave these two to themselves, she leaves in less than 5 hours" Stacey told her girlfriend, dragging her with her to the bedroom

**Stacey & Kitty **

"Do you think she'd have hit us?" Kitty asked slamming herself on the bed

"Of course she would she was like a freaking protective mother" Stacey laughed "And I've pushed her to the edge maybe one too many times already"

"I'm glad Sam was there then" Kitty laughed

"I'm not, the boy... I mean man, was going to hit his own sister for that girl" she frowned "I get it though, they've fell in love in four days, it's going to hit them hard when she has to go"

"You think he loves her?"

"I know he does, I've never seen him like this before, it's going to be so hard for them to let go"

"She should just tell her Dad she wants to stay" Kitty pulled herself further onto the bed telling Stacey

"That's not even an option, she's having an arranged marriage apparently"

"Really?" Kitty sat up asking "Does that shit even still happen?"

"In the world of Princess Mercedes Jones yes"

"We should do something for her, get the band to sing a love song for them or something"

"That's signing her one way ticket back to the land of no freedom I think, if King Jones found out they'd been up to anything that would be the end of my Mom's career too"

"We could just get the band to sing, he knows she went to the club doesn't he?"

"Yeah"

"So he knows she met us all, we could do her a song, that could be for them, well for everyone"

"For everyone, I guess that could work" Stacey smiled at her

"I'm tell Marley" she took her phone out to make the call "She'll get it all together"

"I'm excited" Stacey sat on the bed as she talked

"I can help with that" kitty put her phone in her pocket to pay her girlfriend some attention

**Sam & Mercy**

"What got into you?" Sam asked laughing "I can't believe I nearly slapped my sister"

_**"And it's habitual being the bitch I am..."**_ she sang "There was always a reason why I wanted those words left in our song" she laughed

"Next up you're going to tell me you do kung fu of some shit"

"Self defence classes" she smiled

"You could have killed my sister" he laughed

"No way, I was focused on Kitty, she was going down" she giggled "I was having fun till she reminded me I'd be on my way back home in a few hours" she rested her head on his chest again "I miss you already"

"I need you to stay to defend me, you're fierce" he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head, they stood reflecting for a while

"Sing me the new verse of our song" she pulled away from him

"I don't need to be sad right now" he grabbed her arm pulling her back "Plus it's not finished"

"But it's how you feel"

"Yeah but..."

"Please Sam"

"I don't want to sing about my Grandparents"

"I know you're not telling me the truth Sam" she looked up at him, rolling her eyes in frustration "Why are you crying?" she wiped his face

"I didn't want you to hear it, it's about the future, after you've gone"

"I want to hear it" she grabbed his face gently "Please"

"I just feel like something else is dying for me, I want you to remember good things about us not me crying and singing sad songs about a life we can't have"

"Sing it Sam" she rolled her eyes at him

"Alright" he grabbed his guitar and sat on the couch strumming, smiling as Mercy sat beside him "Don't cry" he warned getting into serious mode to sing his new verse "Ready?"

"Yeah" she smile clenching her hands in her lap

_I got fans who wanna know if music going away, and a girl who feel abandoned so she abandoned me_  
_ Thought she knew that loving me was not a holiday, needed your presence not a present, girl, on Christmas day_

She sat listening wondering how he didn't understand that this, whatever this was they'd had going for the past four days, was going to impact on her life forever too, that she was never going to forget her first love, regardless of what life threw a her after this, that she wanted to at least be friends, even if they never saw each other again. He'd set a bar in her life, and even now she knew it was going to be almost impossible for anyone to live up to it,.

_ Too many choices, too many rules, how do I find myself, I'm losing you_  
_ How could you not see what I'm going through, not gonna beg you to stay around, took me a minute to realize,_

Sam had tears falling down his face, this was too real for him, he hadn't even tried to understand how someone walked into his life and consumed it the way Mercy did, he knew with certainty she was the one, but now he sat here wondering the one for what. How could God be so cruel as to give you your soulmate for 4 days, and then leave you to wonder aimlessly through life for the rest of it, looking for something that touches the sides of what he felt today

_All that I want you to be with me is honest, neither of us know what we wanted, but all we knew is that we cared_  
_ And all we painted was a moment, you should know, just in a case... '_**Footsteps' by August Alsina**

She'd promised she wouldn't but she was crying the words were so sad and yet so true, she damned the day they'd met, it was cruel, he was showing her his insides, it was raw emotion and she related to it. How dare Stacey suggest these were the feelings of a damn boy, they were adults with adult feelings and nobody was actually acknowledging that these feelings, for them, were deep and real. He'd got to a familiar part of the song she held onto his knee, closed her eyes, and sang for the life they were destined to have that was never going to be

_….And when I walked away, I left footsteps in the mud so you could follow me_  
_And when I walked away, I left footsteps in the mud so you could follow me_  
_You're so bad at holding water, slips right through your fingers, we'd both end up drowning, it would hit the ground_  
_And then the path would wash away, wash away (wash away) _**'Footsteps' by M******usiq** Soulchild & Kehlani **

"I swear I'll follow you one day, this isn't it, one day it will be the right time for us" he told her "I don't know how I know that but..."

"I think we just need it to be true to ourselves, you know us and our fairy tales" she covered his moving lips with her fingers "Moment" she whispered leaning towards his chest as he moved his guitar out the way "Let's have this moment" he didn't argue he just wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight

"Who's that?" he asked as her phone buzzed

"It can only be one of my parents I don't have friends remember?" she looked up at him before stepping off to grab her purse "It's Dad" she looked back at him as she took the call "Dad" she smiled at Sam as she spoke "What straight?" she stopped moving to ask "What about my things?" she asked shaking her hand for Sam to get to her, he walked over to her and let her grab him

"What?" he whispered

"Okay Daddy, bye, love you" she told him before grabbing hold of Sam's shirt and crying into it

"What's happened?" he stood holding her asking

"Dad's waiting for me at the airport, I'm going straight home, I thought we'd have time to say goodbye, I didn't even get a second chance to talk you into bed, my clothes are all packed and God I'm going home, what am I going to do? what are we going to do? I don't want to go, I can't..." she looked around the aircraft like she was looking for an escape route in panic

"Mercy" he grabbed her arms shaking her "We knew this was coming, don't let them see you like this"

"I cant help it, it hurts" she screamed at him

"Mercy" he pulled her to him, she was shaking she was so scared, he stood remembering her meltdown in the bathroom, the fact that she wasn't used to trauma wasn't helping this situation

"What's happening?" Stacey came out the bedroom concern on her face

"Her Dad's meeting her at the airport she's going home and obviously she's not ready"

"Give her here" Kitty told them pushing them aside and grabbing her arm "Mercedes" she shook her arm "If your Dad see's you like this you can kiss any other holidays to Big Sur goodbye, it that what you want?"

"Kitty" Sam hissed at the girl "Get your hand off her" she did as he told her and watched Mercy grab hold of him again

"I'm fine" she leaned on him telling them "I'm fine" she snapped, the girls looked at Sam as he asked them, with his eyes, to leave them alone

"Mercy" he grabbed hold of her "We're going to be alright we're 21 soon and no one can tell us anything then, I'll still be waiting for you"

"Promise me" her wet face looked up at him

"I promise" he wiped the tears away kissing her forehead

"I'm fine" she finally pulled away from him telling him "I just panicked, I don't work well with feelings" she walked over to the couch

"I sort of guessed that" he stood watching her transform from a frightened, trembling wreak back into level headed Mercy "What's going on with you, that's the second time you've freaked out like that?"

"Nothing" she looked up at him suspiciously "Why do you ask?"

"Because as quick as you freak out, your back to yourself and you don't explain it"

"Do I need to explain it?"

"Well no, not really but..."

"... So it's alright then" she butted in telling him

"Maybe one day you'll trust me enough to tell me"

"I trust you"

"So?" he sat beside her waiting

"I'm 19 years old" she told him slapping her hands in her lap

"Yeah I know" he looked at her hands before looking back up at her eyes "And?"

"Stacey and you are the only friends I have in the world, I've never... I mean never had a friend before, and I'm 19"

"And we both know why that is"

"Yeah well I don't relish going back home to be put back in my little box, I guess that panic's me"

"You'll always have a friend, I'm on the end of a phone"

"I don't want to keep on making you make promises but..."

"I promise" he laughed

"Seatbelts" Rachel walked in telling them and without asking she went to the bedroom door and knocked for Stacey and Kitty, shouting the same thing. Twenty minutes later they were landing

"This is it" Mercy told Sam as the wheels hit to ground

"21 remember?"

"I remember" she smiled kissing his lips lightly "I don't know what I'm going to do without you"

"Me neither" he unbuckled his seatbelt as the light went off, he needed her in his arms "Come on let's do this" he moved off towards the now open door

They walked through the arrivals lounge and out past immigration before her Dad came into view "Sam" Stacey called him watching them let go of each others hands "Come with us" she walked off with Kitty, Sam took one last look at Mercy and walked off following his sister

"Guys" he smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Kitty and Stacey wanted us to sing a song for Mercy and you" Ryder told him "We're pretending it's from everyone, work your guitar" he told him watching Sam watching Mercy and her Dad saying hello to each other "Sam, guitar" he told him again watching as he moved to grab his instrument

"What are we playing?"

"Keep up" Joe told him as he banged the impromptu beat on the drums "You're on lead"

"Lead" he hissed "What are we singing?"

"Sam" Mary called, smiling and putting her thumbs up when he looked, he smiled realising his Dad was actually standing there about to listen to his toy band for the first time and he needed to impress

"Okay guys" he turned to the band "This is make or break, we didn't ask for it, but we've got the attention of some pretty special record producers in our hands right now, this has to be right" he told them as he heard Stacey's voice in the background


	10. Chapter 10

**Farewell**

"Mercedes" Stacey called as they walked towards them "We couldn't let you go without saying goodbye, the way you know we like to, you've only been here a short while but I think I speak for everyone when I say you've left a print on our hearts" she giggled as the music started and the band played her their version of **'Gone 2 long' by ****PRETTYMUCH**

Mercy gasped and covered her mouth surprised at the farewell coming from the band, she started rocking as soon as the tune started she knew the song, her Dad was watching she knew that but she really didn't care, he could only take her home, her focus was on Sam all the way, and it didn't seem like he cared who knew what they felt either

_**Maddy (Jane):** Don't you give your heart away so easily, that would be the end of a beautiful story, (don't you give your heart away so easily_  
_That would be the end of_ _a beautiful story)_

**Sam:** I know that it's wrong, keeps me up all night, I'm telling me lies, saying I'm alright, I look in the mirror, don't see no tough guy, but I'll be fine

**Sam (Joe):** Girl, you know that I need you, baby, I'll keep you around _(Need you around), g_ive me a reason, baby, I need ya right now, my love, you can keep it, this ain't no secret, no, the only thing I ask

**Sam & Mason (All): ** Promise me you won't be (gone) too (long) my (dear) promise me you won't (belong) anywhere (else) but (here), with me  
_(Baby I need ya, I need ya, I do) I can't find my (love anywhere without you) s_o don't be (gone too long, my dear) _Oh-oh_

**Sam (Jake):** Sick of the phone, sick of the facetime, we try and we try, but we never make time, girl, it's getting old, don't mean to haywire _(Haywire), b_ut I'll be fine, yeah

**Sam (Joe):** Girl, you know that I need you, baby, I'll keep you around _(Around), g_ive me a reason, baby, I need ya right now _(Need you right now), m_y love, you can keep it, this ain't no secret, no, the only thing I ask

**Sam (All): ** Promise me you won't be (gone) too (long), my (dear) _(**Jake: **Dear), p_romise me you won't (belong) anywhere (else) but (here) _**(Joe: **But here),_ with me  
_(Baby, I need ya, I need ya, I do, I can't find my love anywhere without you)_ _**(Mason: **You, you), s_o don't be (gone too long, my dear)

**Boys (Girls) **  
_Promise me you won't be gone (Gone) (Don't you give your heart away so easily) (That would be the end of a beautiful story)_  
_Promise me you won't be gone (Gone) Baby, you'll be gone (Don't you give your heart away so easily) (That would be the end of a beautiful story)_  
_Promise me you won't be gone (Gone) Yeah, baby, baby, gone too long, (Don't you give your heart away so easily)__ (That would be the end of a beautiful story) _

_**Sam: ** Gone, too long_

"Thanks guys, I'll remember you guys for life, and hopefully I'll be back" she wiped her tears telling them, smiling as they came one by one to hug her goodbye

"I maybe didn't mean the first kiss" Stacey told her as she hugged her "But I mean this one" she kissed her cheek telling her as she pulled out of their hug

"I have to love you" Mercy told her "You're Sam's sister, but.. I want to love you because you're a friend" she smiled hugging her again "Look after him for me" she whispered in her ear "Bye"

"Bye" Stacey laughed as they stood holding hands

"Sorry I came to you the way I did the other day, you're cool and ratchet" Kitty laughed "Bye Mercedes"

"Bye Kitty" she giggled holding her hand for a second

"Mercedes" Jake smiled walking towards her holding Marley's hand "It was lovely to meet you" he hugged her as he spoke

"Really good, you must come back in the holidays, jam" Marley laughed

"I intend to" she laughed

"It was great meeting you, you were good for my cousin" Ryder told her as he walked up to her and hugged her "Bye"

"Yeah great jamming with you" Jane told her holding onto Ryder's hand as she hugged her too

"Bye" Mercy smiled at the inseparable couple

"Bye" Joe and Sugar whispered in her ear as each took a side each to hug

"Bye guys I know you'll make it, you were made for each other" she told them watching them walk away "Maddy" she smiled as she walked towards her with Mason beside her _**"Can you" **_she sang smiling

**_"Imagine" _**Maddy sang back laughing "You killed that song by the way, Sam was right"

"Oh I know I killed that song" Mercy giggled "And life is much too short, if Bree and Darrell are it for you guys you need to break the silence"

"Bree called me yesterday actually" Mason told her as they hugged

"I'm pleased for you guys" she smiled at them "And Maddy" she called after her "Leave Sam alone"

"Don't worry about her or any of them I made you a promise" Sam was suddenly stood in front of her saying

"I know" she looked up at him, smiling as he hugged her

"This is not a moment" he whispered in her ear

"Footsteps in the mud look out for them" she told him cupping his face as she spoke "I love you"

"I love you" he smiled before his face started to brake "You need to go" he looked over at her Dad stood watching

"Call me" she tapped his chest telling him as she walked away, she didn't look back she didn't want to burst out crying in front of her Dad, she hugged Mary and Dwight before she walked away

**Sam**

Sam waited for her to be out of site and rushed off leaving everyone else standing, no one had actually realised what had just happened for him, everyone was busy talking about the performance, even his Dad had gotten involved in the conversation for some reason.

"Sam" he called his son over when he realised he wasn't in the excitement

"Dad" he looked at this older replica of himself smiling at him

"We need a word" he stood watching Mary get the other kids organised in their transport

"About?" he looked at his Dad not wanting another lecture about how he wasn't supposed to feel, he was fucking feeling it and it wasn't just going to go away

"Dad" Stacey called getting everyone's attention as usual, Sam rolled his eyes at seeing his Dad was going to pay her attention and walked off towards the car, he really wasn't in the mood for any of it

"Stacey" he replied watching Sam walk away "What can I do for you?"

"I just... wanted you to meet Kitty properly" she pulled her girlfriend with her as she walked towards him, Sam stood at the open car door looking at his family accepting Kitty into the fold, he was happy for Stacey somewhere inside himself, but the fact still remained Mercy was gone

"Kitty" Dwight smiled shaking the girls hand "Nice to meet you, you must come for dinner sometime"

"Nice to finally meet you too Mr Evans" she giggled looking at Stacey "And I hope Stacey invites me soon"

"Never mind Stacey consider yourself invited" he looked across the car park at Sam "Excuse me" he stepped off towards his son telling them "Sam" he called after him

"Dad" he held his hand up at him "I can't do this right now, I'm going to the studio, I just need to be alone" he couldn't take the chaos going on around him, life was still going on it needed to stop and reflect on what was happening for Mercy and him, life didn't just go on

"Okay, but let your Mom drop you off" he told him, he couldn't imagine what he was gong through right now as much as they'd tried to make it insignificant they were failing miserably "Mary" he called his wife, watching her walk quickly towards him "Sam wants to go to the studio for a bit, will you take him?" he asked her when she got to him

"Sure just let me finish organising these guys, she rubbed Sam's arm as she spoke "Just give me a minute sweet" she looked back at Dwight worried as she walked away, she very rarely worried about the children so that look meant something was up "Sam" she called him over to the car she stood at "I guess everyone's feeling the same the guys want to go with you, is that alright?"

"I'm not really good company" he told them

"We want to share your pain bro" Ryder told him making him smile, the amount of times he'd said that to the guys sitting in that car was ridiculous

The ride to the studio was quiet, he could hear people talking in the background but he hadn't actually heard a single word, his body was numb with pain, it seemed like only a minute since he'd sat down and now his Mom was rushing everyone out the van he took his guitar and followed them

"Hey" his Mom called after him "It will be alright" she hugged him saying, he didn't hug her back, he didn't know how the hell she thought this was going to get any better

They all piled in and went to their usual studio 4 everyone banging the familiar instruments, Sam couldn't hear himself think, this wasn't what he needed right now, he grabbed his note book and pen and locked himself in studio 5 away from it all, he didn't know how long he'd been in there but he was annoyed at earing Ryder's voice coming at him, calling his name

"What?" he asked pissed at the distraction

"Chill" Ryder told him walking into the room "You've been in here for two hours and my guess is you haven't written a single word"

"No I haven't" he rolled is tongue around the inside of his mouth pissed

"That's because you're still numb Bro"

"No" he looked at him "It's because we already have our song"

"So what are you hoping to write?"

"Nothing I..." he rolled his eyes feeling stupid

"What?"

"I want her back"

"But she's gone and now you have to deal with the pain"

"It's not like we've split up or anything we have two years left before they can't tell us what to do"

"Seriously?" Ryder asked "You're still going to wait another two years to bust that cherry?"

"This is that important to me"

"And dude seriously, I respect that, but you can't just pick fruit from one basket the whole of your damn life"

"I know you're waiting for me to say something about church there, but I've been so tempted over these past few days, I know what I want"

"It's got to be an Evans thing" Ryder laughed "You didn't get that from the side we share"

"I guess I didn't" he smiled

"The guys, well Jake, finally has a song, we think you'll like it and well we thought it would be good for Jake to get some recognition for once, and you get to jump around a bit get some feeling out, what do you say?"

"I think Marley's got you by the balls" he laughed "But if you think it's going to help" he got up to follow Ryder out the room, smiling at the cheers from the others for him coming out

"Okay guys, he's gone with it" Ryder announced while Mason counted them in and Jake gave him the music for their rendition of **'I Don't Care' by Ed Sheeran & Justin Bieber**

_**Jake (All): **I'm at a party I don't wanna be at, and I don't ever wear a suit and tie, yeah, wondering if I could sneak out the back, nobody's even looking me in my eyes_  
_ Can you take my hand? finish my drink, say, "Shall we dance?" (Hell, yeah) you know I love ya, did I ever tell ya? you make it better like that_  
_**Joe: **Don't think I fit in at this party, everyone's got so much to say (Yeah), I always feel like I'm nobody, mmm, who wants to fit in anyway?_

_Chorus** All **_  
_ Cause I don't care when I'm with my baby, yeah, all the bad things disappear, and you're making me feel like maybe I am somebody_  
_ I can deal with the bad nights, when I'm with my baby, yeah, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh, ooh_  
_ 'Cause I don't care as long as you just hold me near, you can take me anywhere, and you're making me feel like I'm loved by somebody_  
_ I can deal with the bad nights, when I'm with my baby, yeah, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh, ooh_

_**Sam****: **We at a party we don't wanna be at, trying to talk, but we can't hear ourselves, press your lips, I'd rather kiss them right back, with all these people all around_  
_ I'm crippled with anxiety, but I'm told it's where I'm supposed to be, you know what? It's kind of crazy 'cause I really don't mind, when you make it better like that_  
_**Jake: **Don't think we fit in at this party, Everyone's got so much to say, oh yeah, yeah, when we walked in, I said I'm sorry, mmm, but now I think that we should stay_

_Chorus **All (Joe)**_

_**Sam: **I don't like nobody but you, it's like you're the only one here, I don't like nobody but you, baby, I don't care_  
_**Jake: ** I don't like nobody but you, I hate everyone here, I don't like nobody but you, baby, yeah_

_Chorus **All (Jake, Sam)**_

"That helped me remember she wasn't here" Sam told them laughing "But I know in my heart this isn't the end for us" he told them

"Dude" Ryder rolled his eyes at his cousin "Seriously Ghana, I think it's safe to say she's gone"

"I didn't say she hadn't gone, just that this wasn't the end, she's my one"

"Fine" Ryder rolled his eyes again deciding to agree to disagree

Sam got up and went to the mixer board, to put some headphones on and listened to their song, if there was one thing he'd learned it was that anything was possible, his Grandpa had told him that years ago, but if someone had told him he was going to find the girl of his dreams at 19 years old he'd have laughed them out of town. Now here he was barely 19 years old knowing without conviction that Mercedes Jones was that girl in his dreams all he needed was a plan or a serious intervention, he got his phone out and sent her a message she must have left by now, it simply said 'I love You' with a kiss as it's full stop

"Guys I'm going home, I'm wacked" he spun round telling his band mates "Practice as usual?" he asked watching everyone drop what they were doing "What?" he asked puzzled

"There's one car dude, you leave we're stranded, we know we've got to be ready to move, you never wait" Mason told him

"Oh sorry I didn't know, is everyone ready?" he asked getting looks "Mercy told me about it" he told them

"Brave woman" Jake laughed

"Very" Sam smiled before they all left to go home

**Flight to JFK **

**Mercy**

Mercy sat in silence, luckily her Dad had business with his guys, it was going to be a long journey home, everyone was busy in the cabin, she smiled at Kurt, Finn, Noah and Will as they walked past her to find their seats closely followed by a waiter bringing them drinks. Rolling her eyes at the fact that she was going to have to endure their stupid jokes for nearly a day, baring sleep "Are you alright Sweet?" she looked over the shoulder at her Dad's voice

"Yes" she half smiled "Just missing my friends"

"You made some friends for life there, that was a lovely tribute wasn't it?

"It was" she smiled as a picture of all their faces flashed in front of her, Sam's the most vivid "They were good weren't they?"

"They were actually I just spoke to Noah about them"

"Furturistically?"

"Never you mind" he laughed "Lift off in about ten minutes" he told her as he sat in the seat next to her "So what did you think?"

"America was everything I expected" she smiled, at his answer meaning she was right

"Everything?"

"Nearly I mean..." she looked at him wondering how to word it "I wish I'd have had friends growing up, then maybe this wouldn't feel like such a hard thing to do"

"What leave them?"

"Yeah I mean before I didn't know so I guess I didn't miss it but now I know, everything just feels different"

"You'll settle back into life soon enough" he squeezed her arm telling her, she sat thinking she didn't want to settle back into her life she was fine with that new life she'd just left behind

"I..." she suddenly felt brave enough to tell him what she really wanted, she had nothing else to lose

"Sorry Miss Jones" a voice interrupted her "We need everyone to belt up now" Emma smiled

"Oh hi" Mercy smiled at the familiar face, grabbing her belt to strap up

"Sorry we need to leave now, there's finally an opening" Emma explained as she walked down the isle telling the other passengers

Emma was still walking down the plane when they felt it move off, this time Mercy knew it had to round on itself before it took off but everything seemed to go faster than it did on their way in, she frowned when her Dad snapped at Emma to get buckled up. Seconds, or so it seemed, later they were rushing down the runway and that lull happened telling them the plane had left the ground, she sat back waiting for the signal to stop flashing, they couldn't tell but she really needed to feel sorry for herself.

"I'm going to have a conference as soon as it's safe sweetheart, it's the last one so we'll have time on the long haul" her Dad told her as soon as the light went off

"That's fine I've had a long day I could do with the rest" she smiled at the opportunity to get away, she needed to construct her argument for why she needed to be with Sam, as she got up she felt her phone buzz and knew it was a message, she couldn't close the door fast enough, smiling at his words before she replied "I love you too"

**Sam & Mercy **

She looked around the room, it was so full of hope on the way there now she could only see loss, she sat in the chair watching the clouds go by, she was tired but the fact that she had so much on her mind wouldn't let her rest, there was talking to do, she needed the right time to do it and she needed to be a bitch about it, with her parents. She lay on her bed and turned the TV on with her headphones in, she needed some inspiration "Sam" she closed her eyes to take in the memories to the sounds of **James Arthur's 'Falling Like The Stars'**, she'd never heard the song before Sam played it for her and now here it was ready to go on repeat in her ears, what was he telling her. She quickly found the song on her iPhone, put it on repeat before putting the phone on her side table and plugging her earphones into it

_And I need you to know that we're, falling so fast, we're falling like the stars, falling in love_  
_ And I'm not scared to say those words, with you I'm safe, we're falling like the stars_  
_ We're falling in love..._

She hummed along to the song her mind heavy with what to do next, she had maybe five hours to work that out or maybe 20 hours because she didn't want to say it all to her Dad and then have to say it all again when she got home. She eventually fell asleep, woken by Emma telling her it was time to put her seatbelt on for their landing. Twenty minutes later she was sitting in another departure lunge waiting, they had just over half an hour to wait for boarding, she sat watching her Dad talking to his business men wondering what crooked deal they were up to, smiling at Sam and her having their first and last argument about just this. He'd popped into her head she looked up at the clock and smiled he'd be awake now, she took her phone out realising the earplugs had fell out her ears she pulled them out the phone and walked over to the magazine rack to call him

"Hello" his voice rough on the other end of the phone

"Sorry did I wake you" she giggled

"Yes, Mercy" he gasped at hearing he voice "Sorry I just went to sleep"

"Do you want me to call back?"

"No, Where are you?"

"I've just landed at JFK and in about twenty minutes I'll be on a plane back to Ghana" her voice sad "How come you're still sleeping?"

"I went to the studio last night, I was pissed about you leaving"

"I turned the TV on, when I was on the plane and your one song came on, I thought it was a sign, it gave me a couple of hours rest" she giggled

"I sort of sang it out at the studio earlier"

"Talking about singing, Dad mentioned you guys were good, it sounded promising"

"Seriously?" he gasped "The guys will be stoked" he chuckled "Keep me posted on that"

"I will" she replied before there was silence "I haven't cried yet" she giggled awkwardly, interrupting their thoughts "Because I won't believe this is the end for us"

"I said the same thing this morning"

"Because we left footprints in the mud"

"We did didn't we" he smiled at the thought "As soon as you walked away I missed you"

"I'm going to tell my parents, as soon as I get home that I want to be with you"

"What do you think they'll say?"

"Everything, but I don't care, who's that?" she asked hearing his door knock

"Dad" he called, it was more like he was calling his name than telling her who it was "Mercy I'll call you back" and the phone went dead

**Sam & Dwight **

"Morning" Dwight walked into his son's room looking around, it had been a while since he'd been in there "Is that Grandpa's cap?" he asked looking at the blue tartan button front cap on the side of his desk chair

"Morning, yeah it is" he smiled at the memory

"I needed to speak to you last night about this, but I could see you were upset but we..."

"The feeling won't go away Dad, I won't forget her next week, it is love, you can't tell me how you think I feel" his face already angry ad ready for the confrontation

"I know that son, don't be so defensive" he stepped closer to him frowning "It wasn't about your feelings"

"Sorry" he looked into his Father's eyes concerned "What's happened?"

"I understand" he sat on the desk chair telling him "About this music thing you have going on, if that's what you want to pursue, it's fine with me"

"Really?" Sam sat up more in his bed asking

"Yeah" he smiled "Your band is really good, you can actually sing, and well... I misjudged you"

"It's a bit late to apply for Juilliard's now" Sam rolled his eyes "What am I going to do for a year?"

"They have two intakes a year don't they?"

"Yeah" Sam smiled

"But apparently, your Mom agreed that first application you made and sent it off so..." he pulled a folded envelop out of his back pocket "Good luck son" he told him giving him the envelop and getting up to leave his room

"Dad" Sam stopped him "I really appreciate this, and thank you"

"For?"

"Hearing me" he smiled watching the door shut before his attention went back to the envelop "Mercy" he grabbed his phone eager to share whatever was in the envelop with her

**Sam & Mercy **

"Mercy" he smiled at hearing her say hello again "That was my Dad, sorry, but I have more great news" he was bursting to tell

"Are you coming to Ghana?"

"No, it's about my music again, my Dad finally heard me, he's agreed to Juilliard if I can get in"

"You'll get in, I have every faith" she giggled "When are you going to do your application?"

"Apparently Mom sent the first one in without me or Dad knowing" he laughed "I have the envelop in my hand, the only person I wanted to share this with was you"

"So open it, what are you waiting for?"

"Wish me luck"

"Open it" she snapped at him, sounding more impatient than him, listening to the paper rustle and unfold "So?" she asked when the noise stopped "Sam" she called

"I got in" he giggled "Mercy I got in"

"I knew you could do it,

"You don't know it, but you gave me the courage to follow my dreams and make something of myself"

"You're brilliant Sam Evans, you were always going to be someone, and don't ever let anyone tell you any different"

"I won't" his voice smiling "Shit I did it" he told himself his future was mapped, some of his dreams were about to come true, if he survived Juilliard "I'm going to be the biggest star, we're going to have more money than both our families put together and they won't be able to tell us anything, we'll be together, just promise you'll wait for me"

"I'm going to tell my parents as soon as I get back about us, I'm going to tell them I don't want a planned marriage, I don't know how they're going to react to that but I mean what I say, I love you"

"I love you too" he told her, to silence as they both took that in

"Listen get some sleep I'll call again when I've had some sleep myself, we're getting on the plane now" she plugged her earphones back in and turned her music back on, smiling at James Arthur still singing in her ear

_And I'm not scared to say those words, with you I'm safe, we're falling like the stars_  
_ We're falling in love_

She was feeling these words right now, she contemplated not getting on the plane, but after ten seconds of that playing out I her mind, she decided to cool it on the drama, how was she supposed to convince her parents she was being serious, if her first reaction was to behave like a damn child "Mercedes" her Dad called grabbing her attention "Come on Sweet, you're day dreaming" their eyes met and she pulled her earphones out her ear, knowing he'd just said something

"Sorry"

"I said come on" he smiled calling her on

"It's the middle of the night for me I got two hours sleep, I'm exhausted" she frowned

"I'll rush everything on so you can get some sleep"

"Thank you" she half smiled at him, she really was too tired and upset to produce the other half of that smile

**Mercy & King**

This was going to be the most boring 15 hours, she sat in the chair, most of the business men that were there had gone now there was only Kurt left "Finally" her Dad smiled as he sat in the chair next to her fastening his seatbelt "Business is done"

"Is business ever really done?" she asked

"I guess not but everything for this bit of business is tied up" he smiled squeezing her hand

"Daddy" she looked at him with slit eyes, she was going to ask the question "I know your name used to be Marcus, why did you change it?"

"Marcus was a different person to the man you see sitting here" he smiled not even surprised that she knew the information

"What's different about him?"

"He was maybe too ambitious, wanted everything now and did a lot of stuff he shouldn't have done to make that happen" he smiled "Stuff King would never want his daughter to know about him"

"But I do know"

"And I'm ashamed of that man, that man I used to be, but you and your Mom you changed me, for the better"

"That's why you don't want me involved in that life isn't it?"

"Some of it, I promised your Mom I wouldn't ever let you get involved in all that, I know it's a calling, and if I'm honest with myself I know you have it but sweetheart, it would literally break your Mother's heart and I can't have that"

"Neither could I but I want it so bad..."

"I know" he grabbed her chin softly, smiling at her "But we're both responsible for Mom's heart, aren't we?"

"I guess" she felt guilty for even bringing it up, and it was him that had done the wrong "I'm going to my room, I haven't slept properly yet" she told him looking up to see the light had stopped flashing

**Sam**

Sam's head hit the pillow, he was ready for round two on the sleep marathon, his phone pinged and he smiled as he lifted it to see Mercy's message "Ryder" he rolled his eyes at his cousin, he was always having to be in control "What does he want now?" he asked his phone as he opened the message "Back to life" he threw the covers off him to get ready for this meeting Ryder had set up in less than an hour

"So?" his Dad asked as he walked into the kitchen "What did it say?"

"Oh, I'm in" he smiled as they reacted in the usual Evans rowdy way

"I got into UCLA" Stacey told him "I'm finally doing my Management Course"

"That's a breeze, what don't you already know about business?" Sam asked

"Everything" she giggled

"I guess this is why Ryder wants us to meet up"

"I guess so" Stacey told him getting up to fetch his breakfast "Here"

"What's wrong with you?" he looked at the plate she'd put in front of him

"I promised Mercedes I'd look after you for her"

"Thanks" he smiled, chuffed that his girl was still looking after him even from as far away as she was, he picked the sandwich up grabbed a carton of orange juice and called Stacey, he was ready to meet Ryder. They made the journey to the studio via Kitty's house, everyone was already settled into their booth much earlier than usual "So what's with the emergency meeting?" he asked as he walked in with Stacey and Kitty following him

"The promised leaving conversation" Ryder told him as they joined the others already sitting around the room on anything they could find "I guess the last of us got our letter's this morning"

"Yeah" Joe smiled "I got my confirmation from Yale this morning"

"And you all know I'm going to Browns" Sugar told everyone "And we're cool with this, we feel strong enough"

"I've decided to go to the Broadway Dance school, it's got a good ballet programme" Jane told everyone, looking at Ryder

"Yeah and I've chosen the same school playing guitar of course" Ryder smiled

"We got into UCLA" Kitty told everyone holding Stacey's hand

"I'm off to film school in New York" Marley told everyone

"And I opted for pure Math in Chicago" Jake told them "We agreed with all our history, we'd cool things for now, but I hope we survive this" he looked at Marley smiling

"If it's meant to be" Mason told them "But be warned it hurt like hell" he smiled "On the up side I had a call from Bree yesterday, she's feeling as bad as I am, so never give up, I guess there might be some hope"

"Where's Maddy?" Kitty asked looking around the room

"She went into town she should be here any minute" Mason told everyone "So what are you doing Sam?"

"Oh I got into Juilliard"

"No shit" Ryder smiled "Uncle Dwight let you do that?"

"Yeah" Sam smiled

"Bro I'm stoked for you" Ryder hugged him

"And I'm just stoked" Maddy walked in with Darrell's hand in hers "He came back last night, he decided Canada isn't for him" she tiptoed to kiss his cheek

"Hi everyone" he smiled, everyone said hello but only Mason hugged him

"Okay now we're all together I have something to say" Ryder announced " "Don't you just hate it when your parent or teacher tells you 'You can't have it all' well, maybe in their time that was true so basically we can't blame them for only ever filling their glasses half way. We're all sitting here talking about our next steps and thinking in our heads 'what the fuck am I doing?' I know I am, it's like the first day at school without the safety net of having our parents standing there waiting to make it all better" he smiled at the memory looking around the room at the group of people he'd known all his life

"Are you like being our leader right now?" Joe asked

"Sam's the real leader" Ryder told everyone

"We're all leaders" Sam told them

"We need to keep focused and remember it's not up to us to save the world, that's the job of every living person who likes the idea of a future, however; I'm going to go out on a limb here and give you all one little piece of advice, and that is, each one of us need to believe we have it in us to make the world look better rather than worse seven generations from now. Our job is to try and figure out what that better could look like, and then if we're lucky, we'll find a way to live inside that hope, while sliding down lifes wormholes, touching the walls on both sides" he laughed "Who said Sam was the only song writer in this group"

"Are you trying to say you love us Ryder?" Mason asked

"I guess I'm trying to get us all to confess we all love each other and life is going to change for us next week, but we'll always have this, today, this in common, have each others backs, you guys are friends that I'll remember for life and yes" he smiled "I hope you feel the same about me"

"Even you" Sam smiled at Maddy

"Do I need to call Mercedes and tell her your disrespecting me?" she squinted her eyes at him

"No" he laughed "Sorry" he smiled sarcastically at her, remembering Mercy's words in the studio the last time they were there with Maddy

"Group hug" Ryder demanded, holding his arms out for everyone to fall into

"We're blessed" Sam smiled looking around the group of people he'd grown to call friends

"I feel a song coming on" Ryder walked towards his instrument telling everyone "Jump to it" he ordered "It's one for us" he looked at Sam telling him "Inspired by Aunt Mary" he smiled "**Blessed' by Thomas Rhett"** he told Sam laughing

"Hold up" Sam told him taking his phone out to call Mercy, he grinned remembered her singing along to it in the car that day he drove her home from the beach, and them getting off to it in the back of the people carrier on the way to meet this Mom for the concert and wanted to bring back the memory "Mercy" he smiled as her sleepy face filled his screen "Sorry to wake you but I need you to hear this song"

"Okay" her sleepy voice told him, she was stretching as she heard the band explode in her ear fully waking her up, she lay watching Sam fix the phone to let her watch him, before he smiled at her and strummed his guitar

_**Ryder: **Lights are down, but you're shining, like you always do, every day I'm reminded, of the miracle of you_  
_ **Joe: **You're too good for coincidence, and too perfect for an accident, I'm not sure where heaven is, but every night I get a glimpse_  
_** Mason (Jake): **And I know I'm blessed, (watching you spin in that dress, make my heart beat out my chest) I can't count the times I've heard people say I'm lucky, (but lucky ain't the word, o__h, I'm blessed, and all I ain't got is my breath, you stole it the first time we met, you're more than I deserve, people say I'm lucky, but lucky ain't the word, _

She sat listening to the song, remembering their drive back to the apartment, her eyes closing to sent her back there, she moved on to the concert just before she left, and lay feeling her body jumping to the beat as she struggled to be quiet and the first look they shared in his Mom's car "Dangerous place" she giggled opening her eyes to see Sam watching her, his smile broke across his entire face before he started singing

_**Sam: **Oh I, I keep checking you for halos, swear you're an angel in disguise, you pull my mind from every angle and I, can see heaven in your eyes_  
_ **Joe (Ryder): **You're too good for coincidence and too perfect for an accident, (I'm not sure where heaven is, but every night I get a glimpse)_  
_ **Ryder & Sam (All): **And I know I'm blessed (Blessed) watching you spin in that dress (Dress) make my heart beat out my chest, I can't count the times I've heard people say I'm lucky, b__ut lucky ain't the word, o__h, I'm blessed (Blessed) and all I ain't got is my breath (Breath) you stole it the first time we met, you're more than I deserve, people say I'm lucky, b__ut lucky ain't the word Oh, I, _

_**(All) Sam:** Baby, you're the kind of girl that I'm always (praying for) **Jake:** And I swear by my dying breath that I will be (faithful) Oh, baby_  
_** 'Mason:** Cause I'm on my knees (I'm on my knees) **Joe:** Whoa, you make me believe_  
**_Chorus 2:_**

_**Ryder: **Oh, I'm blessed_

"That was one of my favourite songs on your Mom's playlist" she giggled

"I know we're all just saying bye before going off to college and stuff, and Ryder picked it, I couldn't help sharing the memories" he smiled moving away from the others to have his conversation. They talked for a while before he finally went back to the others "Maddy where did you say you were going again?" he walked into the crowd asking

"I'm going to Oxford" she smiled at everyone's blank faces "Back to England"

"Oh Oxford" Jane smiled like she knew what she'd been on about all along "Nice"

"And I'm going to learn production down in Long Beach, Bree and I are living in hope as I said earlier"

"You said she'd called earlier" Sam reminded him

"How's Mercedes" Mason asked changing the subject, he had hopes he didn't want to jinx by assuming everything would work out

"She's fine, she said hello to everyone, she'll call me again when she gets home"

**Ghana - The Palace **

A day later at nearing 11pm a very tired Mercy was back home sitting in her living room telling her Mom all about her holiday, missing out the kisses, foreplay and promises "So it seems like you got on really well with the Evans family?" her Mom summed up

"I did they were all really nice, welcomed me in, no questions, and Sam and Stacey were great"

"But here's the big question" her Mom laughed "Did you really miss me?"

"Of course I did" Mercy laughed hugging her Mom "I love being home" she felt too guilty to just announce her intentions on the first night, she quickly decided she was going to wait till the morning

"You got into the University for Development Studies"

"I did?" Mercy tried to sound as enthusiastic as she could but all she wanted was Big Sur

"That's what we wanted for you so we're pleased" she hugged her daughter telling her "I'll talk to your Father tonight and I'll let you know tomorrow what's happening"

"Okay" Mercy smiled, she was back home where every decision was made for her, she didn't know whether to feel sad or be angry about that "I need to get some rest now, but we need to talk in the morning" she told her Mom setting things up for getting her own way with her life. She kissed her parent on the way out the room frowning at going back to the restricted TV channels WiFi locked off her phone at 9pm every day, talk about loss of privileges, she was mortified, she hadn't even got to make a call to Sam because she didn't remember about her phone being locked off

Clara and King sat in the living room watching her leave the room, before they settled in to have a conversation about their daughter's future, King dialled the number and sat smiling at his wife "Hi" they smiled at each other as the phone answered "Is it safe?"

"It's fine, they're in their bedrooms" Dwight answered "Mary and I are alone"

"So how did you think it want?" Clara asked excitedly

"Better than we expected, I think they hit it off from the first glance" Mary smiled at Dwight telling them

"So the deal's still on?" King asked

"She's adorable" Mary laughed "I love her already I don't know about Sam"

"Hold up" Dwight stopped the jovialities "I think we should back off, I think this thing for them is real enough already"

"Back off?" King asked shocked

"Yeah I don't think there's anything to force here"

"Actually, now you say it, from Mary's daily accounts, neither do I" King told him

"We set the first meet up, I think that should be it, otherwise they'll feel like whatever they feel isn't real" Dwight told everyone

"Alright" King told him "It's done, we get what we want, so yeah I agree, we back off"

"So Christmas in Ghana then?" Clara asked

"Yeah Finn and Will have got a good handle on our businesses, I'm confident to leave them for a week or so" Dwight told her

"We always have Christmas in Ghana don't we?" Mercy stood in the doorway asking

"Yes Sweet we're just planning ahead" her Dad smiled as her Mom closed the call quietly

"We were thinking of planning some sort of Christmas party, get some young people in here for you" her Dad told her

"Great" she smiled, leaving the room, she couldn't wait for 7am for her phone to kick in again, a second after time she was on the phone to Sam "Those footsteps in the mud so you could follow me.. how do you fancy a Christmas in Ghana?' she wrote to him

'What do you mean?' he wrote back

'Just heard my parents talking about having a party for Christmas, they mentioned young people' she replied

'You know this thing between us isn't just for Christmas day yeah?' he wrote back

"Don't tease" she wrote back with a smiling face

Next thing she knew her phone was buzzing in her hand, she couldn't wait to answer it, with Sam's picture flashing "Hi" a giggle in his voice and a grin on his face "I thought we needed to listen this together" he laughed, before they sat listening to their song "This song brought us together"

"Tell me this Christmas is going to be the right time for us, you know what I mean"

"It is, I Promise"

"Cheers for being honest"

"We both know what we want"

"You can't take that back now"

"I don't want to take it back and..." he sat thinking "In fact, will you wait for me to get there before we have this we're together conversation with our parents"

"Okay" she giggled happy he wanted to support her

"I just feel once we're officially together and they all know it... then for us it will be the right time" he smiled at her face smiling "You love me" he told her giggling

"You love me too" she smiled back, taking a snapshot of his face "That was another moment" she smiled


End file.
